Wedding Reception: A Musical in Text (The Big Cheese Saga Part 8)
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: COMPLETE! Join Nick, Judy and a huge cast of characters in this song-filled, karaoke craziness! Officers Clawhauser and Fangmeyer have recently gotten married and Nick is throwing them a huge party! No darkness here. Just a fun, upbeat story with plenty of humor and heartwarming moments. The ending will finally reveal the identity of the Big Cheese!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Story Recap Song

 **Sunday morning. 6:30am**

Carrots! Wake up Carrots! We gotta start the chapter!

The bunny stirred awake. " ? Why'd you say that?!"

Say what Fluff?

" .The bunny stirred awake.' That was weird!"

Oh. The author's having me narrate this chapter along with some of the other characters. The kids are up. Spots and Cotton are fighting for control of the bathroom and...where's Petey?

"Right .. _#$%!_ here daddy!" Said the little bunny hidden in the blankets. The family all had a sleepover the night before. The clever fox was still wiping Spots slobber off his forehead. That was not pleasant.

"Okay Nick, this is getting weird. You are literally describing everything we say and do."

Judy kept complaining, Completely forgetting the family was all getting up early so she could be there when..

"Michael! Sweet Cheese and Crackers! Michael's gonna wake up from eye surgery! We gotta get ready! I promised him I'd be the first thing he sees when he wakes up! C'mon! Let's go! Petey, get outta bed! You gotta take a quick bath."

"Mmmmmmokay mommy." Judy pulled the little bunny out of bed and dragged him out of the room and over to her apartment next door so they could get ready. The handsome and wise fox sat on the edge of the bed...and sang. Hit it band that the readers can't hear!

" _There goes Judy. She's my cutie-patootie. I could sing about her alwaaays."_

" _She makes me woozy from her head down to her booty and he makes happy everydaaay!"_

" _I'm in love with this bunny. And I'm in love with the worrrld!"_

" _And now we have two great boys and two beautiful girrrls!"_

" _And this is the story recap song...and it goes for a chapter long."_

" _We'll catch you up on everything, you neeeed!"_

" _This is the story recap song! Just sit back. Leave your browser on."_

" _Just scroll down your mouse and come read along with me!"_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_

Hello everyone and welcome to "Wedding Reception! A musical in text." In this chapter, Nick Wilde, that's me and some of the cast will be explaining all about this whole "Big Cheese" saga and what's been going on with our lives as of late. For example...

" _First up, was the story called 'My Turn to Drive'."_

" _I gotta say, I barely got out if it alive."_

" _My car fell into the drinnnnk."_

" _It's also when Judy confessed her love for me."_

" _I didn't reciprocate despite our wonderful chemistry."_

" _I wasn't sure what to thinnnk!"_

" _I felt I wasn't ready..."_

" _...to be the best fox for her"_

" _But in awhile we went steady."_

" _These three weeks was a blurrr!"_

" _And this is the story recap song...and it goes for a chapter long."_

" _Finnick started to hate on poor Judyyyy."_

" _We then stopped being friends you see. He blamed his troubles all on me."_

" _This is the story re...cap...song."_

Okay, now you get the gist of it. Some other characters who've had their own subplots will be coming and singing as well. We got a great fan-fic lined up for you with tons of guests including some who haven't been in the main story yet, like Flash and Gazelle. Practically everyone will be here singing karaoke, cracking jokes and adding more subplots. Now, if you're new, you're probably wondering about the kids and how we got them, well...

" _We went to Bunnyburrow my 'brows started to furrow a bit."_

" _Some hawks were eatin' bunnies. We found out we were in deep..._ y'know. _"_

" _We battled those bird brains. We found out there just a few."_

" _I saved three of the children. Judy saved Mike from Stu."_

" _We broke up for awhile...but it didn't last long."_

" _Because if she were still mad, why would I be singing this sonnng?!"_

" _And this is the story recap song...and it goes for a chapter long."_

" _I came home a hyena, lamb and foul-mouthed bunnyyyy."_

" _Yeah this is the story recap song. We sure didn't stay in town for long."_

" _The whole situation wasn't ver-y funny."_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_

I guess I should go into a little more explanation about the kids. Because of overpopulation, there's a law in Bunnyburrow where if you give up your child and another takes care of it, you lose that child for good to the other one. No take backs. Well, Bunnyburrow was facing a huge crisis where these hawks who demanded a sacrifice for their meal. You had to sacrifice a family member to save the rest of your family. They first went for the elderly, then the handicapped children. No one was resisting, not even Judy's father Stu. Judy saved her little, blind brother Michael from being eaten and adopted him as her own son to save him. I saved some children from an orphanage. An adorable lamb with backward knees that I call "Cotton". She's seven and also Dawn Bellwether's niece. I also picked a teenage, lesbian and hot-tempered Hyena who I call "Spots". I should say "possibly lesbian" because she's been having these confusing feelings for a boy as of late. Then there's "Petey". A boy bunny with tourettes syndrome who was brought up by a very abusive mother. They all live with me now and...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Judy. "Where are your pants?! You should be getting showered or dressed!"

What Carrots failed to understand is that Nick was singing a story recap to the audience.

"Don't talk to me like I'm not in front of you! Just...put on some new clothes and deodorant and let's go!"

Sorry dear! I'll catch up to you readers later. Take it away Tim Wolford! Now it's your turn to narrate and sing!

….What?! Hold on ya dumb fox! I'm in 'da shower! Oh well.

'Da handsome and well-endowed wolf, officer Tim Wolford was showering his muscular body when he...smelled a turd? Burnie honey, do ya gotta drop a deuce while I'm in 'da shower?!

"Sorry dad. I couldn't wait."

JAMES?! That's gross! Gimmie a courtesy flush!

"Sure thing pops!" _FLUSSHH!_

EEEP! Cold! Cold! COLD! Will you just wash yer hands and get outta here?!

"Can I wipe my butt first?"

Or course! Just hurry up!

" _'Da bowlin' game is where it all went crazy for me."_

" _My wife told everyone there about her pregnancy."_

" _I'd have my own litter sooon."_

" _Then I went and got a bunch 'a stupid injuries."_

" _Saved a hippo, nabbed a bat with the help of Judy."_

" _I even survived a big booom!"_

" _I adopted a cougar...Who's mudder just passed away."_

" _He nearly killed my partner...But she made it okay!"_

" _He needed my money for his mom...He was alone and scared."_

" _It's been tough consolin' him. Bein' a dad's a hard burden ta bearrr!"_

" _And 'dis is 'da story recap song...and it goes fer a chaptah long!"_

" _James has a home now, he won't have to go astraaaay."_

" _Yeah 'dis is 'da story re-cap song. And it goes fer a chaptah long."_

" _He's in love wit' a hyena, but she seems pretty gay!"_

" _A-doodle-somethin'. A-somethin'-doodle-doo-doo."_

" _A-somethin'-doo-doo. A-doodle-somethin-somethin."_

"Do you mind not singing about my personal life in the shower?"

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! _Sigh!_ Your turn ta narrate Clawhauser! Take it away!

Which Clawhauser?

"YOU BEN! It's your turn! My words have quotation marks on 'dem now! 'Dat means I ain't 'da narrator no more! You are!"

Oh! Okay. This narration stuff is confusing. How's he talking to me from his house without a phone? Oh well. Suddenly, a young giraffe poked her head into the handsome, brave and only slightly chubby Ben Clawhauser's room.

"Daddy! Is mom gonna make breakfast soon?"

Yes Suzie dear! I'm helping sing the recap song so all the reader's are up to date on the main story.

"Oh! Oh! Tell them about how you and mom, (the tiger officer Terry Fangmeyer) started dating after the Wolford's hooked you two up at a bowling game!"

Yes dear.

"OH! And mention how she's a transsexual and you're bi!"

It's hard to do that in song, but I'll...

"OOOHH! And mention how you two rushed into marriage after only dating for a few days!"

I will! Just...

"And how when you two went out to eat on your wedding night, I sneaked into your apartment because I was scared of the lightning outside and you two found me and adopted me and my little mountain lion sister Sarah!"

Suzie! You're giving away everything! I need to..

"And make sure to mention that I'm an inventor and that Sarah is completely crippled from the waist down, but I invented some special skates to help her get around."

Suzie! I have nothing left to sing!

"Sure you do daddy! The outro part!"

 _SNIFF!_

" _And this was my story recap song...now it's over and completely gone."_

" _My daughter spoiled everything I was gonna saaaay."_

" _This was my story recap song."_

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

" _Yahoo! I'm gone! Alight Duke Weaselton, take...it...awaaaay!"_

Hold on, I'm takin' my third water bottle for 'da day. My new wife's got me dehydrated! AHEM! Alright! Here I go!

" _I m a weasel, but 'dat don't mean I ain't legit!"_

" _My dishonest life I finally decided to quit!"_

" _So now I'm goin' straaaight!_ (Kinda-Sorta) _"_

" _I took a business over and I'm makin' it honest too."_

" _Got some great workers. A heck of a construction crew."_

" _Saved 'dem from a horrible faaate!"_

" _Me and 'dat cop, Delgato...Stopped a slavery scam."_

" _I married my secretary...Now she ain't gotta be on 'da laaaam!"_

Just FYI, she was an illegal immigrant.

" _And 'dis is 'da story re-cap song...and it goes for a chapter long."_

" _My ferret wife's trying 'ta get preggers by constanly mating meee!"_

" _This is 'da story re-cap song! I have no more feeling in my dong!"_

" _She drained me of all my energyyyy!"_ Take it away Bogo!

Wait...I have to sing?!

"Oooh! I've never heard you sing before!" said Francis.

I'm not exactly a soprano sooo...here goes!

" _This whole week for me has been one huge mess."_

" _Getting divorced. Mayor's yelling. I'm under a lot of stress."_

" _I'm not sure what to dooo."_

" _At least we got Batrov. He's the third baddy in command."_

" _He snitched on Finnick, but he doesn't know about his plans."_

" _He'll rat on The Big Cheese toooo!"_

" _But this bat is no dummy!"_

" _He wants out of the jail."_

" _Someplace safe with security."_

" _We want his info so we better not faaaail!"_

"" _And this is the story re-cap song! And it goes for a chapter long."_

" _I'm cheating on my wife with Francine on the siiide!"_

"Shhhh! You might wanna keep that down Bogo baby!"

To be honest, I don't care anymore. I just want to be happy!

" _And this is the story re-cap song! Batrov's confession can't go wrong!_

" _Or mayor Trunk might just have my hide!"_

Can you do the "Doodle doo-doo!" Part dear? I feel silly singing that.

"Sure honey! By the way, it's not really cheating if you're divorcing your wife anyway is it?"

I'm still trying to get custody of my son and that might look bad to the courts. Now let's wrap it up please.

"Alright you big, bad buffalo! You put the 'tone' in baratone!"

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_ Now back to Nick to wrap this song up!

Carrots! Slow down please! I'm the one who's supposed to be the bad driver, remember?! The haphazard hare was driving fast and recklessly to the children's hospital.

"I'm not a haphazard hare! Michael's gonna see for the first time today and I PROMISED I'd be the first thing he laid eyes on. I don't want him to wake up all alone! OUT OF THE WAY SLOWPOKE! _HONK! HONK!_ MOVE IT!"

Nick checked that the kids all had their seat belts on.

"Yes we do!" Spots shouted. "I'd put on an extra set the way Miss H is driving! Wh-why don't you finish the song so we can end this nightmare and get to the next chapter?!"

Good idea.

" _So while my lovely Judy is driving like a maniac."_

" _I'll wrap up this song before I go and have a heart attack!"_

" _We're heading to go see Michael!"_

" _Someone in Judy's family went and donated an eye."_

" _We're not sure who and we still don't know how when and why."_

" _I just hope he's doing well!"_

" _I gotta mention the Big Cheese!...He's last but surely not least!"_

" _He starting to ruin this city...just like a rampaging beaaaast!"_

" _This unknown's spreading hatred. He spreads bigotry and fear."_

" _He's the antithesis...to everything that I hold dear!"_

… _.SIGH!_ Nick looked in the back seat at his kids. Me and Judy will stop that monster. I promise. The melody slowed down.

" _And this was the story re-cap song...and it went for a chapter long."_

" _I'll counter this madness with my program 'Preds for Peaaace'!"_

" _I'll show the world that love wins true. For both prey and predators too."_

" _I pray this nasty bigotry will decease."_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo."_

" _A-doodle-doo-doo. A-doodle-doodle-doo-doo-doooooooooo."_

" _This was the story re...cap...soooooooong!"_

"We're here!" Shouted Judy. She parked the van as I went to take off my seat belt. Judy then...Where's Judy?

"She already took off to go inside." said Spots.

That explains the rabbit-shaped cloud of dust. Help me get the kids out. Will ya Spots?

"Sure thing. By the way, your grammar was TERRIBLE in this chapter! You need to proofread better."

Hey now! I'm new at this! I'll just be happy when the regular narrator takes over in the next chapter.

"...We had no fourth wall, did we?"

Nope.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the World

Chapter 2: Welcome to the World (AKA The first day of the rest of your life)

A/N: _I'm back baby! I want to thank Nick and the others for taking over for one chapter (and having fictional characters to blame for any grammar mistakes). I hope those of you who've been following the Big Cheese Saga tried out my Young Judy Hopps story I did on the side just for fun. Well, technically this is ALL just for fun anyway but...y'know._

 _For this story, I just mainly wanted to have something fun and upbeat before we go into darker territory while still having some humor. While this will be a musical for the most part, not every chapter will have a song necessarily. The first three chapters each have an original song, but I'm not sure where I'm going from there. I'll also be working hard to re-cap all of the little details so that people jumping on board for the first time know what's going on with all of the characters._

 _The song "Welcome to the world" has a bit of a soft country beat to it. In my head, the melody up to the chorus goes fairly slow and has an acoustic guitar in the background. At the time it hits the chorus, it speeds up a bit and drums kick in. It's kinda hard to describe any better than that. I'm sure your head might make up it's own melody._

 **Summary:** Judy, Nick and the kids arrive at the children's wing of the hospital to witness Michael having sight for the very first time. We see how amazing the world is for someone who's never experienced the world the way we do.

 **7:10am The Queen of the Sahara hospital parking lot.**

Nick was on the phone while Spots was helping get Petey and Cotton out of the van. "Hey Gideon!"

" _Hey Nick!"_ The fat fox replied. He was still in Bunnyburrow but getting dressed.

"Ready to help cater a wedding reception?!"

" _Shore thing! Ah reckon' ya got all the supplies Ah asked fer?"_

"Yup! It's all there thanks to Jeff Porkins I promised him I'd keep him employed after I bought the restaurant from under the owner and got everyone fired. He's gonna be baking alongside you tonight."

" _Hey! The more the merrier! Why did y'all buy that restaurant anyway?"_

"The waiter hated me and Judy dating and he spat in our food. Porkins didn't know about it and he felt really bad about what happened and I felt bad about costing him his job. I have two million in the bank thanks to mom investing dad's life insurance so I bought the place from under him. It's going to be my temporary headquarters for 'Pred's for Peace'. However, I'm not sure what to do with it after that. I've never owned a business bef-"

Spots interrupted her father. "Hey dad! It's a long way up there. You gotta carry one of the kids!"

"(Hold on Gid.) I'm on the phone sweetheart!"

"Just take one! C'mon!"

Nick got a sly grin on his face. "Okay. You take the one you love the most and I'll take the other one!"

Cotton and Petey looked up at Spots with sadness in their eyes. "Y-You're gonna pick me, right big sister?" Cotton said.

"No! You gotta pick me! You fought to keep me in the family!"

Spots looked at the two of them and looked over at Nick. She started to whine.

Moments later, Nick was walking into the hospital, still on the phone with Gideon while Spots was carrying both Cotton and Petey. She could barely move with all the weight on her. "You're a real jerk! You know that?!"

Nick was chuckling. "I gotta go Giddyup. Oh! By the way, we're going to see Michael gain sight for the first time. The nurse said it was likely a family member who donated. You know anything about that?"

" _Sorry Nick! Ah ain't at liberty ta say! All ah can tell you is that the donor will be at the party. Julie's callin' me, so I gotta go."_

"See you later Gid." Nick hung up the phone and went to his daughter who was almost in tears. "I'm sorry honey! I was just teasing you. Here. I'll take Cotton." Nick picked the little lamb up and grabbed her crutches.

"That wasn't funny." Spots said. The look on her face showed that she was emotionally hurt. She hugged Petey tightly.

Nick went over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry princess. I just meant to tease, not hurt. Now let's hurry before Mike wakes up."

In a few minutes, they were in Michael's room. Judy and the nurse were beside the bunny who was still asleep. "What took you?!" Judy whispered angrily.

"Sorry I don't have super bunny speed." Nick replied. "I was on the phone with Gideon."

"Did you find out who donated the eye?"

"No. But he did say they'll be at the party."

It was then that Michael started to stir. "Michael!" Judy exclaimed.

"M-Mommy? Is that you?"

"Yes baby. I'm here. Just like I promised. Nick and your brother and sisters are here too."

"I'm going to dim the lights. His eyes will be sensitive to light for a bit." The deer nurse said. "Did you bring the sunglasses?" she asked Judy.

"Yes. They're in my purse." she replied.

"Good." She then pulled the curtain around the bed and addressed Nick. "I'm sorry, but could you please stay behind the curtain for now?"

Nick was a little offended. "What?! Why?"

"Because he's seeing the world for the first time and it's a lot to take in at once. I don't want him overwhelmed. The little bunny can go with Judy since he's the same species, but the three of you need to come in one at a time. Take it slow."

"I'm kinda offended but I get it. Cotton, once Michael's ready, you go next okay?"

"Okay daddy! I can't wait!"

"Oh and guys? I now this is gonna be emotional, but try not to cry too much okay?"

Spots rolled her eyes. "PPBBFFT! Please! I'm like stone!"

Petey ran over and hugged Judy. "You ready Mike?! He asked his brother.

"I-I think so." The little bunny replied.

Judy put her paw on his lap. "I'm right here baby. Just keep your head straight as the doctor takes the wrapping off."

The doctor slowly took the wrappings off each wrap removed around the head offered a little bit of light to peek through to Michael's eyes.. "I can see something!"

Everyone gasped. The surgery worked. Petey waved his hand around. His silhouette was against the tiny bit of sunlight seeping into the room. "Hey Mike! Can you see my _#$%!_ my arm waving?"

"Yeah! A little."

"COOL!"

"Keep your head straight." Judy said as she started to sniffle. "I-I'm right in front of you!"

The last of the wrappings came off. Michael opened his eyes. The one on his right was still blank and the one on his left had a brown iris. He blinked a few times as his eyes came into focus. He looked straight ahead and saw the violet, but teary eyes of his former big sister, now mother, Judy Hopps. "M-mommy? Is that really you?"

"Yes!" She cried. Nick and Cotton were hugging and tearing up themselves. Spots just had her arms crossed.

He looked up at her long ears. Looked down at her smiling teeth, her pink nose and back to her eyes with the long eyelashes and tears rolling down. "Woooah! Mommy, you're beautiful!"

Judy couldn't take it. She hugged her son close and started weeping. "Oh Michael! I'm so happy for yooouuu!"

Michael had his head resting on Judy's shoulder. He looked over and saw Petey waving at him.

"Hi Mike!" Petey said.

Michael smiled. "Hi Pete! You look kinda like how I thought you'd look!"

"Cool!" The little bunny replied. "I got brown eyes like you! But my... _#$%!_..my fur is tan with white spots while yours is gray with white spots."

"Yeah?" Michael looked at his hand. "So the top is gray?"

"Yeah!"

"What's the bottom color?" Michael asked looking at the bottom of his paw.

"...White!"

"Oh!"

"Why don't we show you a mirror?" Said the nurse.

Michael looked over at her. "You're pretty, but look weird. Like, your nose sticks out waaay in front of your eyes and your ears are only half as long as mommy's."

Judy chuckles. "She's a deer! She's a different species."

"I know that!" Michael said as he took the mirror. He looked at his own reflection for the first time. "...This is me?"

"Yes." Judy replied. "My beautiful, bunny boy."

"...I don't like my other eye." Michael said. "It makes me look weird."

"Don't say that!" Judy remarked. "You're a very handsome bunny."

"That reminds me." The doe nurse said as she was looking around for something. "The donor had a request." She brought out an eye patch and placed it over Michael's bad eye. "He wants this eye patch on the boy so when they meet today, they'll look alike. He donated his right eye and had us put it in his left so the patches would be in the same spot."

Michael looked at himself in the mirror. "...I guess it looks better. What do you think Pete?"

"I _#$%_ 'ng think it's great! You look like a pirate!"

"The bunny smiled. "Cool!..You really are beautiful mommy. Can I see everyone else now?"

"One at a time." Judy replied. "We don't want to overwhelm you. Cotton! Come on out!"

Nick set Cotton down and she peeked around the corner. The little lamb was nervous as she had a romantic connection to Michael. The first time they met, he felt her face and told her how beautiful she was. Now, he'd be seeing her with his eyes instead of his paws. Would he still feel the same about her?

"H-Hi Michael!" A nervous Cotton said.

Michael's eye took her all in. His jaw dropped. "Woooah! You're my girlfriend?!"

Cotton giggled. "Tee-Hee! Yeah."

"Wooow! You're so pretty! I hit the jackpot!"

"Oh Michael!" Cotton yelled as she climbed onto the bed and gave the bunny several kisses.

"That's such a beautiful moment!" Nick exclaimed. "Don't you think Spots?...Spots?"

Spots couldn't hold it in and burst out crying. "BAAAW-HAAAW-HAAAW! That's the sweetest thing everrrr! I can't even!" She latched onto Nick, crying her eyes out.

"Looks like this 'stone' turned into a sponge." Nick commented."

" _SNIFF!_ Sh-shut up! I wanna go next!"

The doe nurse told Michael. "Okay, the next two are predators. They're a little different. They're much larger than you and have sharp fangs."

"Thanks for 'warning' him." Nick said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Can I come out now?" Spots asked.

"Sure!" Judy said. "Come on out Spots!"

Spots walked out from behind the curtain with a tear in her eye. When Michael first felt her face, he thought she was ugly. She knew now that he'd see her fully with his eye, things would be different. " _SNIFF!_ H-Hey Mike! It's your future big sister!"

Mike eyed her up and down for a moment. "Yup. Still ugly."

You could practically see the steam coming out of Spots' ears. "YOU'RE STILL MY LEAST FAVORITE Y'KNOW?!"

Michael laughed. "I'm sorry Spots. Can I see daddy now?"

Nick poked his head from behind the curtain. "Did somebody call me?!"

Michael was startled. "AAH! Wh-What's that?!"

Judy was shocked. "It's Nick, Michael! Your future...POSSIBLE future father!"

Nick's ears drooped and he pulled his head back behind the curtain. "I-I didn't mean to scare him!" The poor fox felt heartbroken.

Judy stroked Michael's head. "Michael! Nick would never hurt you! He loves you very much!"

"I-I-I know it's just...he looks scary!"

Judy could hear the slight whimper come out of Nick on the other side. She started to weep herself. "Michael please! Nick is one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. He loves you very dearly and what you just said hurts him deep inside."

"I'm sorry." Michael replied.

Spots was confused. "I'm not that different from Nick. I mean, I'm partially canine. How come you weren't scared of me?"

"I felt your face enough before that I got a pretty good image in my head of what you looked like. I guess I didn't feel daddy's face enough and he looked very different in my mind. Like closer to a bunny. I'm sorry daddy! You can come out! I'll try not to be scared!"

"You'll 'try' hunh?" Nick said depressingly. "SIGH! Okay. To be fair, I did peek out from behind pretty fast. I'll just come around the corner. Slowly. Please don't be scared Mike."

Nick slowly came around. He put his foot out from behind the curtain and wiggled his toes. "This is my foot! I have two of them. If I didn't, I'd be falling all over the place!"

Michael giggled. Nick continued on. "Okay. Now, this is my arm. I also have two of them as well or else it would be hard to hug your mommy. See my paws? The tough skin on the bottom is called paw pads. I have claws on the top which I keep very soft and dull so I won't accidentally scratch anyone. Are you okay so far?"

"Y-Yeah."

Nick had all but his head out. "And this is one of my cheesy tropical shirts I like to wear with a lose tie because I have no fashion sense. My fur color is considered red, but I like to think it's more of a dark orange. You can see I got a big, fluffy tail. Great for hugging and using as a pillow."

Michael chuckled. "I've already done that daddy!"

"Yes you have! Now here comes my apparently scary face." He appeared fully now. His ears were still down as he was scared of how Michael would react.

The bunny jumped back at first, but then squinted and took a good look at his face. "Can you come closer?" The boy asked.

Nick hesitantly moved closer as Michael reached out his paws. "Can I see your fangs?" The bunny boy asked.

"Okay. But don't be scared." Nick opened up his mouth a little bit and Michael felt his sharp teeth. "It's like I remember!...Wow! You got a really long tongue!"

"You're mother loves it." Nick commented.

"NICK!" She scolded.

Michael giggled. "Hee-Hee!...You're not scary at all! You just popped your head in too fast and it startled me."

Nick was relieved. "So we're good? You're not scared of me?"

"No daddy."

"Okay, where do I place on the good looks scale? Am I close to Judy and Cotton or down to Spots?"

"You're not as ugly as Spots daddy." Michael replied.

Spots threw her arms up. "Why am I getting crapped on today?!"

Michael looked behind Nick. "Woah! What are those things?!"

Nick looked behind him. "Those? Those are balloons! They're the shiny, aluminum kind. They are filled with helium so they can float. We got them for you."

"Cool! What's that pretty thing below them?"

"Some flowers in a pot. Mike, you're gonna see a lot of wonderful, beautiful things today. It'll be like you're born again, seeing the world for the first time." Nick then began to sing.

" _Hello Michael...Today is your day."_

" _It's time to see the world you knew in a totally brand new way!"_

Spots picked Michael up and put his shades on as Judy opened up the drapes a little so Michael could peek out. Spots sang the next verse.

" _So step out of the dark...and into the light."_

" _It's time to know what's night and day. Time to tell what's black and white!"_

Judy picked the boy up in her arms and took over the singing.

" _It's like this day was made with you in mi-nd."_

" _Let's head out and get your fill of sunshine."_

" _And I'll be there right by your side."_

" _Come on! There is no need to hide."_

" _Let's hit the van and go for a little riiiide!"_

"Chorus time!" said Nick as he took over the singing again.

" _So welcome to the world...Welcome to the sunshine!"_

" _Time to take the hurtful and dark past and leave it all be-hind!"_

" _Welcome to a new day...without heartache or strife."_

" _Because today's the first day...of the rest of your life!"_

They all got back into the van. From this point, any italics on the left will be Nick singing. Any on the right will be Judy. The middle will be if they sing together. Any non-italics is Michael.

" _It's like this day was made with you in mi-nd. (You in mi-nd!)"_

" _Let's head out and get your fill of sunshine. (Of sunshine!)"_

" _You'll see the things you couldn't see! The wonders of this great city!"_

" _Get in your high chair and come take a ride with meee!"_

" _And welcome to the world! …..There's a bus going by..."_

" _Full of mammals that you've never seen! It's enough to make me cry!"_

" _Check out the buildings...and the big blue sky!"_

" _Just don't stare directly at the sun! It might hurt your brand new eye!"_

" _Sit up and enjoy the great, wonderful view! (Wonderful view!)"_

" _God made this lovely world for me and you! (Me and you!)"_

" _We take for granted what we see. This town can look so darn pretty."_

" _I bet you never felt so very freee!"_

"Hey what's that?!"

" _Flying there is a large fruit bat."_

"And what's that?!"

" _Wearing a suit? That's small, fat rat."_

"And what's that?!"

" _A street drummer goin'.."_

" _RATTALEE-TAT-TAT-TAAAAT!"_

" _So welcome to the world."_

" _Welcome to the worrrld!"_

" _Welcome to the sunshine!"_

" _Welcome to the sunshiiiine!"_

" _Time to take the hurtful and dark past..."_

" _..And leave it all behind!"_

" _Welcome to a new day..."_

" _...A new day!"_

" _Without heartache or strife..."_

" _No heartache or strife!"_

" _Because today's the first day..."_

" _Today's the first day!"_

" _...Of the rest of your liiiife!"_

" _Today's the first daaAAAaay...of the rest of your liiife!"_

The blue sky was going away as dark clouds started looming overhead. "That looks kinda scary!" said Michael.

"So much for the sunshine we were singing about." Nick replied. "Don't worry champ! It just means there's a bit of rain heading our way."

Sure enough, within minutes droplets started to appear on the windshield. Michael marveled at it as it slowly rolled down. "Ooooh!"

He got a little upset when Judy turned on the windshield wipers. "What did you do that for?!"

"We need to see the road honey!"

"Can you roll down my window please?" Michael asked.

Judy was confused, but obliged. "Oh! Ummm...okay. But just for a moment."

Michael stuck his paw out and let the rain hit it. "This is so cool!"

"Well he's easily amused." Spots commented.

Judy was a bit upset. "Hush you! Everything seems brand new to him now."

It was then that Michael saw it in the distance. "WOOOOAHH!"

"What the #$%! is it Mike?!" Petey asked.

"Can't you see it?! In the rain! There's a bunch of colors in a...a shape! It's amazing!"

Nick chuckled. "That's a rainbow!"

Michael was shocked. "WHAT?! Rainbows are real?!"

"...Yeeeah?"

"I thought they were just imaginary things when I heard about them in my audio books! Rainbows are real!"

The bunny stuck himself halfway out the car with Petey trying to hold him in. "RAINBOWS ARE REEEAL!"

Judy tried to explain. "Actually honey, you can only see them during the rain. You see, the light in the sky refracts and..."

"Don't tell me! To me, they're magic and I like it that way!"

Nick heard Spots sniffling and crying in the back. "Awww! That moment really got to you. Huh freckles?"

" _SNIFF!_ N-No...I...I'M STARVING! Can we stop driving around the damn city, singing and talking about stupid rainbows so we can get our #$%ing breakfast before my stomach eats itself?! It's 8:30 for cryin' out loud!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Littlest Giants

Chapter 3: The Littlest Giants

 _A/N: There was supposed to be a song where Judy and Spots are jewelry shopping and that was the plan for a long time, but sometimes when your writing scenes, you don't realize how long they are and I like to keep my chapters between 3,000 to 4,000 words just because it's easier to get them out that way. So sorry, no song this chapter._

 _Michael's last line is a little tribute to the Nostalgia Critic._

 **Summary:** Chief Bogo goes back to work in a happier mood than usual and makes a bargain with Batrov. Nick takes the little ones to see his even littler ones, Chris and Cindy, the mice-pups, but Michael causes chaos in the city.

 **9:00am ZPD Headquarters**

Chief Bogo strutted into the ZPD headquarters with confidence. He had officer Pennington at his side.

"I'll see you later dear." He said as he kissed her hand and walked away. Pennington headed to her desk as the new dispatcher. Everyone saw the kiss on the hand and were shocked. You could hear everyone muttering to themselves as Bogo headed to his office. He didn't care what others thought. He would soon have the Big Cheese in his grasp, so what did it matter if he was dating a co-worker? What business was it of theirs? He's divorcing his wife, so it's not really cheating is it? He was starting not to care what others thought of him. His life had been hell as of late and he just wanted some happiness.

He met lieutenant Swinton in his office. She wasn't exactly pleased with what she saw. "Well THAT was a sight! Care to explain yourself?"

"No, I do NOT!" Bogo fumed. "My personal life is my business."

"Only you're now making it public. Speaking of the public, how do you think they will feel about this? You're now dating some one who not only JUST broke up with her boyfriend two days ago, but works under you! You also have a divorce case coming up!"

"I...don't...care!" Bogo yelled. "Just for once, for...ONCE! I want to be happy. Is that too much to ask? Now PLEASE!...Back off on this."

Swinton raised her hooves in defeat. "Okay, okay. No skin off my snout."

Bogo let out a big sigh as he plumped down on his chair. "I'm sorry for the outburst. Have you talked to the mayor about Batrov?"

"Yes. We did chat for awhile. He says get him to talk by any means. You're free to give him what he wants."

"Heh! To get the Big Cheese, I'd plant one right on his tiny, bat-butt! Has he been behaving himself?"

"Yeah. Grizoli's watching him now. The bat's currently snoozing."

Bogo stood up from his desk. "Time for me to wake him up."

Swinton stopped him. "Just a moment sir. Have you given any more thought to my idea?"

"Of Graduating the recruits from the academy early? Never."

"But sir!"

"SWINTON! As police officers it is our sworn duty to protect and to serve. Our position gives us great power over the citizens we have sworn to protect. It's incredibly vital that these new recruits understand how important it is not to let the power go to their heads. It's why they go through rigorous education and training. Otherwise, all you get are bad cops who abuse their position. This conversation is over. Have a good day."

Swinton glared at Bogo. "Let me warn you sir."

"WARN me?!"

"Your career is hanging by a thread. If the mayor decides he wants you gone, I'm not going to fight it. You need to watch your as-errr.. actions."

Bogo glared back at the pig. "Good...day Swinton." He then shut the door behind him as he left.

 **Meanwhile...in Nick's van.**

"You're leaving me again?!" Michael sobbed.

"Only for an hour." Judy replied. "Me and Spots have to go shopping for...some things. But I'll be back right away. Don't worry honey. You can be with mommy the rest of the day. I'm not on any case today, just doing a little shopping."

" _SNIFF!_ Alright."

"When I see you again, tell me about any wonderful things you've seen, okay?"

"Okay mommy!"

Judy and Spots left the van and headed into the mall. Nick then spoke up. "Well kids! You're about to meet the kids I almost had before I had you guys!"

"You had... _%$#_! You had kids before us?" Petey asked.

"Yeah! Kinda. The mice pups, Chris and Cindy. Didn't I tell you about them?"

"I think I remember!" Cotton said.

"Well, I'll give you kids and the readers a refresher. You see, me and Judy had crashed two cop cars recently and were put back to meter maid duty in the old clown car. But there was also a missing mammal case going on. Millionare mouse, Mr. Squeakington of the popular 'Mousey's' store chain was kidnapped along with his wife. The kidnappers were looking for their two children, but they had gone missing. It just so happens yours truly found them in his bedroom or rather, what's now Judy's room."

"Is that where that hole came from?" Petey asked.

"A whole sentence without a swear. That's rare. Anyway, yeah! They were hiding out in there and it took me awhile to convince them to come out. Bogo assigned me to be their caretaker until their parents were found. However, when I went away on an emergency, the kidnappers came and shot Chris, then took Cindy! Chris' injuries were thankfully minor and together, with the help of mouse officer Brie, we were able to rescue them. I even had a huge clash with one of the kidnappers. A redneck fox named Jake. We battled like giants through the city. It finally took the efforts of me, Judy and Chris in a drone to take him out. Brie rescued Cindy from some mice kidnappers in an explosive battle. The citizens of Zootopia were so grateful for me saving the city from Jake that they named a day after me and there's a giant statue of me in their park!"

"So what happened to their mommy and daddy?" Cotton asked.

"Well, the police had been searching for a long time, but they were never found. I had gotten close to the mice over the three days I had them and decided that I would adopt them as their new father. However, as I arrived at the courthouse to sign the papers, their mom and dad had finally reappeared. I was both happy for them and incredibly heartbroken. However, there's a bit of a bright side. You see, I felt such paternal pangs afterwards that when Gideon was showing me his soon-to-be adopted kids at the orphanage, I decided to do some window shopping and that's when I found you Cotton! If I had adopted those mouse pups, I probably would have thought twice about adopting you. So in the end, it all worked out as it should have."

"That sounds like an incredible adventure!" Michael replied.

"Yeah!" Cotton bleated. "And if the readers want more detail, they should go to and search 'A Hole in the Wall'!"

"Excellent plug honey!" Nick replied. He then parked the van. "I called them on the phone so they should be near the front gates."

Nick walked the kids over to the front gates of Little Rodentia. "Chris? Cindy? You there? It's your godfather, Nick!"

Just then, a drone flew over nick's head causing the fox to duck. "Woah!"

A voice came from the speakers inside the drone. "Sorry papa fox!"

"Chris! Park the drone so you can meet my kids!"

The mouse parked the drone on a nearby roof from just on the inside of Little Rodentia, but close enough that Nick could reach him. To Nick's surprise, both Chris and Cindy came out of the drone.

"Cindy! You're here too! Great! Here, let me grab you to and put you down on the ground." Nick reached his paws up on the roof of the tiny building and Chris and Cindy climbed onto his paws. Nick then knelt down and set the two mice down on the ground in front of Cotton and the two bunnies.

"Chris, Cindy, I want you to meet my new kids. This little lamb is Christine. I call her Cotton."

Cotton waved. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!"

Cindy was staring at Cotton's head. "What is that on your head?"

"That? It's a special tiara a giraffe named Suzie made for me! It has small, rear view mirrors attached which allows me to see backwards. You see, I was born crippled because my knees are backwards, but I can walk backwards just fine."

"Oooh. Neat!"

Nick then introduced Petey. "Now this, is my son Peter. I'm gonna apologize in advance if he swears, because he has tourettes syndrome. It means he shouts out swears and he can't stop it."

"Is that really your. #$%!..your drone?!" Petey asked.

"Yeah! I helped Nick fight off Jake the fox with it when he was destroying the city. My daddy let me keep it. The mayor is planning on getting a dozen or so to have flown around the city so we can portect it if there's any riots."

"Sounds like a plan" siad Nick. He then went to introduce Michael. "And this one enjoying his first say of sight is Michael!...Michael? Where'd he go?!...Oh no!"

Nick could see Michael's legs as he was crawling under the gate into Little Rodentia. "Wow! This place is cool! Everything's so tiny!"

Nick was starting to panic. "Michael! Get back out here!"

Michael stood up. He was a giant inside of the city. He ran around the streets almost running into traffic. The tiny cars honked at him. _BEEP! BEEP!_ "C'mon! Get outta here!"

Nick then tried to come up with a plan. "Petey! Crawl in there and stop him from doing any damage. Me and Cotton can't fit inside."

"You can climb over!" Chris said.

"Too risky. I don't wanna accidentally crumble a building and harm someone."

"The buildings are pretty sturdy Nick." Chris replied. "But that weasel and Judy proved they have a weak foundation."

Petey crawled inside and stepped over some mice. "Sorry! Sorry!" He said.

He saw Michael playing with a car like it was a toy. "Vroom! Vroom!" said the little bunny.

The mouse inside was not amused. "Put me down! I'm gonna be late for my job interview!"

Michael picked up the car. "Now your car can fly! Wooosh!"

"Wooooaah!" Yelled the mouse inside.

Petey ran over to Michael. "Mike! What are you _#$ &*!_ ...you doing?! You're gonna get in big trouble!"

"Look at this place Pete! Isn't it cool?! We're giants!"

"Well yeah, but..." Petey looked around. He couldn't help but find the fun in the situation. He grabbed another mouse's car and pushed it around. "Race you around the block Mike!"

"You're on!" Said the half-blind bunny and they started pushing the cars around with the drivers inside.

Nick watched the whole thing from the other side of the buildings. "Looks like I don't have a choice. Hang on to my neck Cotton!" Nick climbed over the building without doing any damage. With cotton around his neck, he ran over to the bunnies.

While running with Cotton's arms around his neck, he had to laugh. "Heh!-Heh! Looks like I got a nice, wool scarf!"

The boys were pushing the cars around, but got stopped short in front of Nick. "Stop right there!"

"Sorry daddy!" Peter replied. "We were just... _#$% !_ just playing with the little cars."

"There are people in those cars!" Nick shouted back. Petey could tell Nick was angry. His ears were pulled back and he had a bit of a snarl.

Petey's ears dropped when he saw the expression on his dad's face. "I-I'm sorry daddy. Mike! Put the _#$%!_ car down!"

"Awww! Okay." Michael set the car down.

Nick was still upset. "Michael, I am VERY upset with you! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry! This place just looked so neat, I wanted to play!"

"Wait 'till I tell your mother what you've done!"

Just then one of the cars was honking. BEEP! BEEP! "HEY! You're little brat just made me late for a job interview! I have to be there in ten minutes!"

The fox apologized. "I'm so sorry sir! Just hold on! I got an idea!" He picked up Michael and set him in an empty area in the tiny center park. He then sat Cotton on top of Michael. "Keep him from going anywhere!"

"Okay daddy!" Cotton replied.

Michael hugged Cotton. "I kinda like this punishment." Cotton giggled.

Nick went back over to the mouse driver. "Sorry about that sir. Where is the building you need to go to?"

"It's on the corner of Cheddar and Swiss! Just down that street and left."

"Got it." Nick replied. He grabbed the car and ran down the street, dodging other cars along the way. He finally reached the building and set the car down. "There you go sir. Which floor?"

The mouse was a bit surprised. " 'Which floor?!"' Umm...the fourth floor room two?"

"Let's see...One, two three..four! Annnd one over." He tapped on the glass window gently with his claw. A mouse in a business suit answered.

"Hell-WOAH!" He was very surprised to see Nick's giant head at his window.

"Pardon me sir, but this gentleman is late for an interview and it's my boy's fault, so I thought I'd help." Nick lifted the tardy mouse into the window to climb in. "Here you go sir."

"Hey thanks!" Said the mouse. Now I'm five minutes early!"

The boss mouse was impressed. "Wow! You not only arrived early, but in style! Any mouse who knows Nick Wilde this well has the job! You're hired!"

"Hooray!" Cried the almost tardy mouse. "Thanks so much Nick! You're the best!"

"No problem sir!" Nick replied. He then headed back over to the park. Chris and Cindy had already arrived with their mother and father. A crowd was forming.

"Sorry about all that commotion Mr. Squeakington." Nick said.

"Think nothing of it! Ha!-Ha! Whenever you're around, something exciting always happens."

Petey was curious about the statue in the center of the park. "Daddy...is that a statue of _#$%!_...of you?!"

"Yup! I told you, remember? It's a statue to commemorate the great battle I had with Jake last week. Y'know Mr. Squeakington, I was undercover in jail a few days ago and Jake really has changed his ways."

"Well, the ZPD warned us he would be doing some reconstruction labor here in a few days. I hope your right. The monorail is still busted!"

Nick and the kids stayed a little while longer in the park. They chatted it up with the mouse pups, their parents, even the Mayor and officer Brie came by. After awhile, it was time for Nick and the kids to leave.

"Thanks for having us!" said Nick. "Sorry again about Michael's excitement."

"It's alright." The mayor replied. "I'm glad he just finds this little place so...'fun'. Anyway, you're always welcome here Nick." Nick left with the kids. Once again, he had to climb over while the bunny boys crawled through the arched gates.

"There goes one of the greats." said the mayor.

"You said it!" Mr. Squeakington replied. "He almost flipped when I donated 10 million to his 'Preds for Peace ' cause. I see a great leader in that man."

"Me too." The mayor replied. "Saay! That gives me an idea! I'm gonna have a town hall meeting at 5pm sharp today!"

"About what?" asked Brie.

"You'll see!"

Meanwhile, Nick got everyone seated back in the van. "Okay, we'll meet back up with Judy and Spots. Cotton, is there anything you have to keep Michael busy before he gets into more mischief?"

Cotton dug around in her seat and found a bubble wand in a tube. "How's this?"

"Perfect."

As Nick drove, Cotton dipped the wand in the soapy liquid inside the tube, then pulled it out and blew bubbles around the van.

Michael never saw bubbles before and it blew his mind. "Oooh...my...God! What the hell is that?!"

"Language!" Nick shouted.

"They're bubbles!" Cotton cheerfully said.

"They're just...floating in the air!" He went to grab one and it popped. "On no! I broke it!"

Petey chuckled. "They pop!"

"Really?"

Cotton showed him how to hold one. "Just let it rest in your paw. It will still pop, but not right away."

The bunny let the bubble rest in his paw. He looked at it and marveled at the swirling colors inside. "It's clear, but colorful. This is amazing!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "Spots is right. You ARE easily amused."

Cotton blew some more and Michael tried to grab them. "It's beautiful and like magic, but then it's gone too quickly. Kinda like life."

Nick's eyes bulged out. "Woah! That was deep."

"Do you want me to blow some more?" Cotton asked.

"YEAH! F #$ing bubbles!"

"LANGUAGE!" Nick yelled.

 **Meanwhile, at ZPD headquarters**

Bogo turned on the lights and entered Batrov's holding room. "Good morning Batrov! I have good news for you."

The bat covered his face with a wing. "GAAH! Turn down the lights! I am a nocturnal creature you know! I'd call you a dingbat, but that might be an insult to my own kind."

"Oh! Sorry." Bogo dimmed the lights. "You'll be happy to know that we talked to the mayor and he's willing to give you whatever you want as long as you spill the beans."

"Oooh! Is that so? You can have me under house arrest, but I want my own place and with round the clock security."

"Done."

"And cable TV."

"...Okay."

"...And all the streaming channels AND all the fruit I can eat!"

"FINE!" shouted Bogo. "We just need to get everything set. That can take a few hours."

"That's fine. I need to get back to sleep anyway. Try to get a hold of my lawyer as well. If everything goes well, you'll have the Big Cheese's identity tonight."

Batrov fidgeted a little. "Bogo...I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Under the list of casualties during the fire on the church, was there a Gregory Chiropteras?"

"Let me check." Bogo had Francine look up the names of those bats they couldn't save. "Sadly, yes. He's on the small list of the deceased. Was he your friend?"

"An ex-boyfriend. We had just broken up a few months ago." He started to weep. "I still had feelings for him!"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Bogo replied. "I didn't know you were..."

"Gay? Yes. And please, no 'fruit bat' jokes. I get that so much"

"I wouldn't think of it!" Bogo then got a hold of Swinton on his cell phone. "Swinton! We need to accommodate Batrov with a safe house. Any ideas?"

" _Hmmm...Oh! Judy was mentioning leaving her apartment as she constantly goes over to Nick's place. Maybe she'll let us use that."_

"Great suggestion! Then we'll have two extra officers next door should something go awry. Still, we'll need at least two guards to watch him at all times."

A wicked grin came over Swinton's face on the other side of the phone. She'd been wanting to see Bogo go down in flames after constantly rejecting her ideas and she may have found the perfect opportunity. _"I think I know just the two guys that can do it!"_

"Excellent! Contact Judy and then get those security guards."

" _I'll have them report to me right away."_

Moments later, two wolves stood in front of lieutenant Swinton. "Gary and Larry reporting for duty Sir! I mean, ma'am!"

Swinton knew what failures these two were and chose them on purpose. "We're going to be moving a very important prisoner to a safe house in which he'll be placed under house arrest. You two will take turns watching him around the clock. Can I count on you?"

Larry saluted Swinton. "You'll live to re-...I mean, you won't regret it ma'am!"


	4. Chapter 4: Ring-Ring!

Chapter 4: Ring-Ring! (Get the Bling-Bling!)/Claw Machine Wizard

"Claw Machine Wizard" is a parody of "Pinball Wizard" by The Who

"Wife Beater" is slang for a tank top. Usually when associated with lower class people.

A/N: _Well, since I didn't get you a song in the last chapter, this one has two! One of them is a parody song so you can follow the melody. "Ring-Ring" Has a melody closer to the old-timey dance music of the turn of the century, like "Fit as a fiddle". It's super-corny, but in a fun way. The two scenarios and two songs is the main reason this chapter is so long, but the other reason is...I just had a lot of fun writing it! Sometimes,writing a chapter can be a bit of a chore. Other times, it can be very therapeutic and fun. This chapter was the latter._

 **Summary:** Spots and Judy shop for an engagement ring for Nick, but can't help but shop a little for themselves. Officer Wolford and Duke Weaselton along with their sons run into each other at the bowling alley while their wives are shopping.

 **9:30 at Pearl's Emporium of Shiny Things...**

Judy and Spots were looking around the Jewelry store. "Daaang! Look at those spiked bracelets!" said Spots.

Judy reprimanded her. "Remember Spots, we're only here to get an engagement ring for Nick. I'll get a wedding ring for myself too."

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just...everything looks so tempting!"

"I know right? But we only have about a half-hour and I'm very picky so let's look around." Judy then noticed something that caught her eye. "Ooooh! Look at how beautiful that necklace is!"

"I thought we were just here for an engagement ring." Spots reminded her.

"You're right. You're right."

"Soooo...when you gonna pop the question to my dad?"

"At the reception tonight of course. He'll be expecting it though. This is the worst kept secret, but I have a plan."

"And that is?"

"I'm not popping it until AFTER the reception. Just as everyone's about to leave. Really make him squirm!"

"Oooh-Ho! Man! That's mean Miss H!"

"I know and...what are those on your wrists?!"

Spots lifted up her arms to reveal the spiked bracelets. "Oh! Heh-Heh! How did those get there?!"

"Spots! You weren't gonna steal those, were you?!"

"What?! Of course not! I'd never steal!"

"Thank goodness."

"Not in front of a cop."

"What?!"

"Nothing. I just wanted to try them on. They'd look sooo good with my black dress that grandma gave me. Can I have them pleeeeze?!"

"No."

Spots batted her eyes and tried to look cute in front of Judy. "Pweeze mommy?!"

"...That was just creepy."

"Aww c'mon! I just wanna look nice for Ja-...Ja ladies!"

" 'Ja ladies' ?!"

Spots faked a Jamaican accent. "Ja man! Gotta look good for any cute, teen girls comin' to 'da party man! Irie! Irie!"

"Jamaican me crazy Spots! You were gonna say 'James'!"

Spots blushed a bit. "...No I wasn't. I was...just being silly!"

"Noooo..You said 'Ja', then stopped yourself!"

Spots was rubbing her arm. "Would you just let this go?"

"Tell you what? I'll buy those bracelets for you if you say 'I want to look nice for James' ."

Spots was defeated. She pulled her ears back and dipped her head. "I...want to look nice for James."

Judy was giddy "EEEEEE!"

"But only so I can show him up! He'll probably just show up in a T-shirt and jeans."

"It's okay to like a boy Spots."

"I'm happy the way I am! I'm not straight! It's just...I mean...even thinking of kissing him grosses me out, but when he's not around, I think about him a lot. I dunno...Maybe I'm bi-curious?"

"Or maybe you just like someone for the person they are instead of the sex they are."

 _RING-RING!_ Went the register as a cashier was ringing up a customer.

"Maybe. Or maybe that chain belt over there would go great with these bracelets."

 _CH-CHING!_! Went the register again as is opened.

"Enough shopping for yourself Spots! We gotta shop for...Sweet Cheese and Crackers! They got carrot earrings!"

 _RING-RING!_

"Fourteen carrot carrots!" Spots joked. "Now focus on the rings, you hear?"

 _CH-CHING!_

"All I hear is _...Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! And Ch-Chinnng!"_ Judy sang.

Spots followed. "And all I see is _...Ring-Rings! Ring-Rings! And Bling-Blinnng!"_

" _If I had the money, I'd just want to buy out this storrre!"_

" _They have bracelets, anklets, necklaces, watches and morrrre!"_

" _Also wallets, earrings, shiny things and gold rings galorrrre!"_

"Forget this singing. I think I'll just ignore this."

"Hold on Spots. We're about to hit the chorus!"

" _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Get the Bling-Bling!"_

" _The stuff here is temping but it costs a ton!"_

" _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Get the Bling-Bling!"_

" _Buying the right ring ain't easy but it sure is fun!"_

" _I love this gold-plated, diamond studded, whatchamacallit!"_

" _Looks lovely on you, but it'd murder your poor wallet!"_

"Two-Thousand bucks?! _I'd hardly call that a bargainnnn!"_

" _But these sweet necklaces just give me goose pimples!"_

" _How about these studs?! They'd look greaaat on my nippl"_

"NO! _I never want you mutilating your poor body againnnn!"_

" _Ring-Rings! Ring-Rings! Make us Sing-Sing!"_

" _But we need to hurry cuz' we're almost done!"_

" _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Get the Bling-Bling!"_

" _Buying the right ring ain't easy but it sure is fun!"_

"Looking at these wedding bands just gets me so excited!"

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"Well I would be delighted!"

Spots and Judy started dancing around the store.

" _We're sorry that this song is really kinda sappy!"_

" _But singing about rings just really makes us happy!"_

" _But don't you worry, the ending's just around the bennnd!"_

" _These rings are perfect! Just take the pair and buy it!"_

" _One jewel is green and the other one is violet!"_

" _Like me and Nick's eyes. I think I'm gonna start cryinnn'!"_

Judy and Spots came out of the store with a few small bags.

" _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Got some bling-bling!"_

" _Bought the rings we wanted and now we're done!"_

" _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! So much Bling-Bling!"_

" _Buying the right ring ain't easy but it sure was fuuun!"_

" _Buying the right ring ain't easy but it sure was fun!"_

"Is the song over?" Spots asked. "PLEASE tell me the song is over!"

Judy just rolled her eyes. "Yes Spots."

" 'Ring-rings make us sing-sing'. That song-song makes me wanna puke-puke!"

"Okay, so it was a little corny."

"A little?!"

"Okay, a lot. Let's just head over to Snarlbucks and wait for Nick and the kids. Oh and don't tell him about your bracelets?"

"No problem."

"...Or my necklace."

"Right."

"...Or my carrot earrings. I'm gonna say they belong to my mother and she gave them to me as a gift."

"You DO realize we used dad's card for all of this, right?"

"Mr. Millionaire can afford it. Besides, he never gets the mail so he'll never see the bill."

"Sneaky!"

Just then, Judy's phone rang. "Hold on, I got a call. Hello? Hey chief what's up?...You want to use MY apartment?!...Well, I guess I'm not using it much and we will be next door should anything go awry. I just don't like the idea of my kid...my KIDS being next door to a convicted felon."

"Say what now?!" Spots asked with concern.

Judy shushed her. "SHHH! Yes. I know Batrov likes me. I guess he's harmless enough. I'm just worried if someone comes after him... Two security guards?!...Okay then. I'll clear my stuff out as soon as I get home and I'll let you know when the apartment's ready...You owe me one chief. Goodbye!"

Spots was worried. "I-I don't like this idea! We're gonna have a prisoner next door?!"

"Relax. It's Batrov. He likes me and he's actually quite harmless. It's anybody coming after him I'm worried about. C'mon! I'll buy you a hot chocolate."

"Chocolate can kill me dummy! I'll have a plain coffee."

"You're gonna try coffee?"

Spots smiled. Thinking about what Nick said the night before. "Yeah! I know it's bitter at first but...I think I can learn to like it."

"...Is that a metaphor for something?"

"No. Not at all. I don't know what you're talking about."

 **Meanwhile, at the nearby bowling alley**

Tim Wolford was at the bowling lanes with his son, Jim. "Alright James, time ta show you how ta bowl. Believe it or not, 'dis is 'da same lane yer new mudder told me she was pregnant."

"Riveting." James said as he yawned. "How long is Burnie gonna be shopping?"

"Dangit Jim! Can't ya make a little bit of effort ta call her 'mom'?"

"Look dad, Burnie is very nice, but the woman I called 'mom' meant more to me than anyone else in the world and she just died to days ago! Calling anyone else by that name would... _SNIFF!_ Would..."

"I know kid, I know. I'm sorry I brought it up. You'll let us know when you're ready. Now c'mon! It's your turn. I got the bumpers up. Let's see how you do on yer first try."

James lined up the ball and Tim gave him some advice. "Line up yer shot! Keep yer arm stiff!"

James rolled his arm back and launched the ball forward. It hit the bumpers back and fourth like a pinball until it reached the bowling pins and knocked them all down. "Uhhhh...Let's count that one as a trick shot."

"Right."

Meanwhile in the next lane, Duke Weaselton was on the phone while watching his new stepson, Paco try to roll a bowling ball for the first time. "That's fine Rico. I don't care if it's a little more expensive. The Clawhauser project's gonna be our shining example and I want us ta put our best work into it!"

Paco was doing his best to hold the heavy ball. "Papi! Papi! Look at me!"

"I see you buddy!" Duke said while still talking on the phone. "Have you checked over my designs?...Good. I want people ta see 'dat Weaselton and Sons is a quality outfit! We'll do a great job on this one, 'den jack up our rates on 'da next job!"

"Papi! Watch me!"

"Okay kid! I gotta go Rico. It's father/son bondin' time."

Paco went to throw his arm back, but the ball was too heavy and it threw both the ball and Paco backwards and hit the bowling ball racks. A panic went into Duke as the balls on the rack rocked back and fourth, ready to fall over onto the ferret. "PACO!" Duke shouted. He ran faster than when the cops were after him. He shoved Paco out of the way as a few bowling balls fell on him. "Ow! OW! Ouchie! Ow!"

Paco ran to him crying "Papi! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just...OOF! Just a little sore. Having bowling balls fall on ya ain't good fer yer health!"

Wolford and James ran over. "You okay 'dere pal?" Wolford asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore. It's my fault. I wasn't paying close enough attention."

"You said 'Clawhauser' earlier. You 'da guy woikin' on 'dere place?"

"Yea. I like yer accent."

"I like YER accent! I'm officer Wolford. Terry Fangmey-...Clawhauser's my partner."

"HA! I swear, lately I just keep makin' friends with cops!"

"Are you 'da guy 'dat helped Delgato and Johnson bust 'dat mammal traffickin' operation?!"

"One and 'da same!"

Wolford bent over and shook Weaselton's paw. "Yer a hero! Bogo's got a trophy ready fer ya and everythin'! How come ya don't get yer moment of glory?"

"Cuz I'm tryin' to go legit now! I got an arrest record a mile long, but I ain't 'da weasel I once was and I don't want 'dat kind of attention. I been in and out of prison so many times, 'dey gave me a punch card as a joke."

"...And what happened."

"After ten more arrests, I got a free cinnamon bun."

"HA! Well it's good 'ta hear yer goin' straight. 'Dis yer kid?"

"As of late last night, yea. I married his mudder. I'm a brand new dad! Errr...stepdad."

"Hey! I'm a new fadder myself! Jim here lost his mudder 'ta cancer a few days ago. She left him ta me and my wife in her will. He's a damn good kid."

"Thanks dad." James said with a bit of embarrassment.

"By 'da way..." Duke replied. "I'm goin' to 'dat weddin' reception too. Nick said it counts as me and Juanita's weddin' reception as well. Ummmm I hate ta ask ya this, seein' as how I just met ya, but ya think you can give me and my wife and son a lift ovah 'dere? We've been takin' da bus everywhere."

"Sure thing pal!" Wolford replied.

"Thank ya so much! Yer a big help!"

"So where's yer wife?"

"Clothes shoppin'. 'Dat's why we're here, so we don't get bored."

"Ha! Same here!"

Paco went up to the line to bowl and Duke was right behind him. "Okay kid, it's obvious yer too little fer one pawed bowling yet, so just use two."

"Can I get bumpers too?"

"No. It's a little tough love, but I think it will make you more determined ta roll right down 'da center. Now aim straight and go!"

James chuckled. "Great! Now I feel like a chump for using bumpers."

Paco rolled his ball and to everyone's surprise, it slowly went straight down the middle and knocked over all the pins."

Duke was elated. "STRIKE! He got a strike on his first roll!" Duke picked up Paco and spun him around. "I can't believe it! Ha-Haaaa!"

Paco was scared. "Why are you yelling Papi?! Did I do something wrong?!"

" 'Wrong?!' That was perfect! You got a strike on yer first roll! I'm so proud of you!" As he spun the boy, he hugged him and kissed him on the cheek." That's my boy!"

Paco started to cry which confused Duke. "What's the matter buddy?"

"M-My blood Papi never hugged meee! He... _SNIFF!_! He was never proud of me! Even when I learned English and got good grades! All he ever did was yell at me and hit me!"

Duke hugged the boy close. "Well, yer MY kid now! And I'll always be proud of all yer accomplishments and promise ya, I'll be 'dere fer you no matter what!"

"Even..." _SNIFF!_ Even when I screw up?"

"ESPECIALLY when you screw up! I'll be 'dere ta catch you when you fall. Ya got me?"

"Y-Yes Papi. I love you."

"I love you too Paco."

Wolford was hugging his son from the back. "'Dat was beautiful! C'mon son! Let's go back to our game. Ya don't want a kid half yer age ta beat ya, do ya?"

"No sir!" James replied. "In fact, get rid of those bumpers, it's the only way I'll learn!"

Moments later, The Wolford's and Weaselton's walk away from the lanes. Duke's arm was around Paco. "Yer a natural kid! I'm gonna put you in my league with Juan and Rico."

"Really?! Thanks Papi!"

Wolford had his arm around James who looked depressed. "C'mon James! Ya didn't do 'dat bad!"

The cougar's head and ears drooped. "Gutters...all gutters."

"What about 'dat time ya got six pins?!"

"It wasn't in my lane! The ball went over!"

Wolford patted the boy on the back. "Don't worry. You'll get better over time. I'll help ya become a pro!"

As they were leaving, Paco got excited. "Look Papi! The claw machine! They got a sheep! I want one for my senorita, Cotton!"

Wolford was confused. "Cotton? Ain't 'dat Nick's kid?"

"Yeah. 'Dey met at my quickie weddin' late last night and he's smitten with her. He was flirtin' with her like mad."

"Dat's gotta make Judy's blind kid mad. 'Dey're a couple."

"I got married at the hospital chapel. Nick and Judy were 'dere because 'da blind bunny wuz getting' surgery. I guess he can see now."

"Ain't 'dat somethin! Still, no way you can nab 'dat lamb. It's buried good and 'dese claw machines are a rip off!"

"You think so hunh?" Duke replied. "You ain't seen me play. I used 'ta nab 'dese things and re-sell them fer the 'Weaselton Foundation fer sick orphans'. 'Da 'foundation' wuz actually my wallet."

This upset Wolford. "Why youuuu!"

"HEY! I'm goin' straight now! 'Dat said, watch this!"

You could hear some acoustic guitar music playing in the background. Duke took a quarter and strummed it like a pick on an air guitar. A guitar chord could be heard.

"Wait a minute!" Wolford said. "Are we having a musical number?! 'Dis chapter already had one!"

"Looks like it's getting another one dad." James replied.

Duke strummed his quarter again and another guitar chord played again. He then put two quarters in and sang.

" _Ever since I was a young kit, I played 'da silver claw!"_

" _Coin droppers, UFO catchers. I must've played 'dem all!"_

" _But they've never beaten me! I make 'dose plushies fall!"_

" _This tank-top-wearin' weasel's...sure really good at 'da claw!"_

Wolford and James watched as Duke positioned the claw over the plush in just the right spot. The weasel kept looking to the side, then below and above to make sure he was on target.

" _I grab 'da joystick tightly."_

" _Become part of the machine."_

" _Look at all 'da angles."_

" _I always play it clean_ (mostly) _."_

" _Snatch 'da hoop on 'da tag"_

" _Like it wasn't hard at all!"_

" _This tank-top wearin' weasel's...sure really good at 'da claw!"_

As the guitar plays, Duke has manged to snag the plush lamb and pull it out of the buried pile of plushes. "Here ya go kid!"

Paco was beyond happy. "Thank you Papi! I love it!"

James approached Duke. "Ummm...Mr Weaselton sir? Could you help me get that little hyena plush for my kinda-sorta girlfriend Spots?"

"Sure thing kid! Just gimmie some quarters."

"Here's a dollar!"

"Good! Now watch and learn."

While being amazed, Tim and James Wolford sang together.

" _He's a claw-machine wizard."_

" _There has to be a twist!"_

" _I've never seen someone"_

" _Catch plushies just like thiiis!"_

" _How do you think he does it?!"_

" _I don't know!"_

" _What makes him so good?"_

Just then, the bowling alley owner, Mr. Pine came out as Duke nabbed the hyena plush on his first try. "Alright! Alright! Show's over! This machine is uhhh...busted."

"Like heck it is!" Wolford protested. "He's been playing fair and square and if ya have any problems wit' 'dat, talk ta my police badge, buddy!"

The mouse growled and stomped away, defeated. "GRRR! I don't get it!" He sang the next verse.

" _I made the claws loose enough."_

" _Don't have no rubber tips"_

" _He shouldn't catch a single one."_

" _Must be some kinda trick!"_

" _He must have some secret."_

" _It makes me wanna bawl."_

" _That cheater in a wife-beater's...sure really good at the claw!"_

As the guitar and drums play, Duke snatches a few more plushies and Wolford ponders in song.

" _I thought I was 'da claw machine king"_

" _But I nevah saw anyone quite as good as hiiiim!"_

Moments later as they walk out of the bowling arcade, Duke, Tim and the kids have their arms loaded with plush toys. Mr. Pine was cursing at them from inside. Duke then finished the song.

" _Ya better face it fellas."_

" _I am just the best!"_

" _I snag every tag."_

" _And grab all 'da rest!_

" _Arcade owners hate me."_

" _I make 'dere furry skin crawl."_

" _'Dis tank-top wearin' weasel's...sure really good at the claw!"_

James handed his plush toys over to Tim. "Hey Dad, you mind holding these? I need to go over to 'Silk and Wool'."

Wolford was confused. "'Da ladies clothin' store? You gettin' some kinda gift fer Spots?"

James smirked. "...You COULD say that."

"Okay. Meet us at 'da food court in 'da mall in a half-hour."

"Doesn't give me much time, but okay!"

As James ran off, Tim looked at Duke in his beat-up tank top. "You ain't wearin' 'dat to 'da party, are ya?"

Duke was a little offended. "What's wrong with 'dis? It's freshly washed and only has one hole in it."

"People are gonna be dressed nice! Ya need somethin' a little more classy! Go buy a new shirt."

"What?! You think I'm made 'a money er somethin'?"

"FINE! I'll buy yer stupid shirt, guy I just met!"

"In 'dat case, I'll get a shirt so nice, I'll stink up 'da joint with class!"

"Oh brudder!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests

 _A/N: This was one of those hard chapters to write as I didn't have a full plan going in. No musical numbers in this chapter, but I have an idea for two in the next one._

"Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright

 **Summary:** Grizzoli and Batrov get a surprise visitor. Nick and Judy find some unexpected guests as well and Michael learns a bit more about hyenas than Judy would like when he finds one of Spots' magazines.

 **10:37am In Batrov's holding room.**

The lights were very dim in the holding room. Batrov was sleeping comfortably in the corner as polar bear officer Grizzoli was watching TV quietly as to not disturb the bat. However, in the dark corners of the room, a pair of glowing, red eyes appeared. The assassin bat had sneaked inside the room through the vents. He slunk around the corners and appeared behind Batrov. The shine of a razor blade could be seen piercing through the darkness. With an evil grin and his tongue hanging out, savoring the moment, the assassin put the blade to Batrov's throat.

He didn't get a chance to use it as Grizzoli grabbed the bat assassin and gripped him to tightly with on paw that the bat had no choice but to drop the blade. "Who are you?! Whaddaya doin' here?!"

The commotion brought Batrov out of his slumber. "What happened.?!"

"'Dis a-guy tried to kill-a you in-a you sleep!"

"Again?! I TOLD Bogo I needed more protection! I HAVE to get out of this building!"

Grizzoli got on the walkie to Bogo. "'Dis is-a Grizzoli! We had a 15-11 in-a 'da holding cell! I have-a 'de assassin in hand!"

" _I'll be right there!"_ said Bogo on the other line.

Meanwhile, Grizzoli threatened the assassin. "Alright a-you! You-a gonna talk or I'll squeeze-a you like-a 'dem...whatchamacallit's...'dem clown toys where-a you squeeze them and-a 'dere eyes and ears pop out?"

"I don't know the name but I know what you mean." Batrov replied.

Grizzoli then heard a crunch come from the assassin bat. He was confused. "Wha? You-a eatin' somethin'?"

"It's a cyanide capsule you fool!" Shouted Batrov. "Quick! Stick your claw down his throat!"

"Too late!" smiled the assassin as foam came upon his mouth. "The king shall retur _aaarrrggllleee!"_ With his last defying breath, the assassin died.

Grizzoli couldn't help but be a bit saddened by the events "Momma-Mia! What is-a this world comin' to?"

Bogo busted into the room. "What happened?!"

" 'What happened?' " said Batrov. "Ill tell you what! That maniac bat came back at me through the vents to kill me! The Big Cheese already punished me yesterday. If he's out to kill me, then he must know that I'm going to spill the beans! You have to get me out of here now!"

"Relax Batrov. I spoke to Judy and she's on her way home to get the apartment ready for you. In the meantime, I have two security guards to expedite you out of the jail. Here they are now."

Gary and Larry walked into the room. Batrov took one look at Larry and he knew. Just by his stance and the way he walked, he knew Larry was gay like him. Of course, the pearl earrings and the pink shirt underneath his security uniform were a big sign too. What he did know was that he was swooning over the gray timber wolf. His eyes sparkled and he could swear he could hear music playing between them.

" _Ooooh Dream weaver!"_

" _I believe you can get me through the ni-hiiiight!"_

"Could someone turn off the dang radio?!" asked Gary. "We gotta escort a prisoner here!"

 **Meanwhile, in Nick's van**

While Nick was driving, Spots took the front seat so Judy could scorn her son. "You are in big, big trouble young man! What were you thinking?!"

"It's such a neat city!" Michael replied. "I just wanted to play around in it!"

"There were mice in those cars! Your'e a giant compared to them! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. When we get home, I'm gonna have to think of a punishment for you."

"Awww! Can you at least blow some bubbles for me?"

"No! Bubbles are for good boys." She then got a call on the phone. "Hello...yes chief?...An assassination attempt already?!...Okay, I'll empty it out right away, but I'm starting to not like this! I'm scared for my family living so close by!...It was the same assassin as before and he's dead now? That still doesn't make me feel more comfortable...SIGH! Okay, chief. I know getting the information on the Big Cheese is priority number one. Okay...Yeah okay."

As she hung up, Petey was getting a bit scared. "Mommy, I'm... #$%!...I'm scared! Are we gonna be okay?"

Judy patted the boy's leg. "We'll be fine honey. Don't worry."

Moments later, the group arrived at the apartment complex. They were stopped by their wolverine landlord, Miss Logan. "HEY WILDE! CAN I SING AT YER PARTY?! I GOT A REALLY MEAN SET OF PIPES!"

"I don't doubt that miss Logan." Nick replied. "You got anything for me?"

'DA MAIL HASN'T COME YET, BUT YA GOT SOME VISITORS UPSTAIRS!"

The family was in a panic. "WHAT?!" Nick yelled.

"YEAH! THEY SAID THEY WERE SPECIFICALLY WAITING FOR YOU! ONE-A 'DEM IS EVEN UGLIER THAN ME! MAKES ME REAL JEALOUS!"

Judy took her dart gun out of her purse. "Kids! Stay here with Miss Logan! Nick, come with me. We don't know what we're up against."

"I'm coming too!" said Spots. "I can fight!"

"No Spots." Nick replied. "If anything happens to us, you have to take care of the kids."

Tears came down Spots' cheeks as she yelled. "I'm not going to let my parents die again! I'm coming whether you like it or not and you can't stop me!"

Judy took a deep sigh. "I guess we have no choice."

Moments later, they were up the stairs to their floor. Judy came out first. Her weapon drawn. "FREEZE! ZPD!"

Nick stuck his head out. "This is officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps! Come out with your paws up!"

Down the hall, Nick and Judy could only make out shadows. A face appeared in the light. A nasty, creepy looking face with only one eye and a wicked smile. It laughed. "SCREEE-Hee-Hee-Hee!"

Nick pushed Judy's gun down. "Hold your fire Carrots! Eye? Is that you?!"

"Aye!" said Eye. "Me and Twitch have been releassssssed!"

Twitch came out of the shadows as well. "H-Hey there Nick-Nick! H-How you doin'-doin'?"

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, but Judy put her aim back up. "Hold it Carrots! They're friends!"

"How?!" Judy said. She then pointer at the aye-aye. "That thing is HIDEOUS!"

"Scary or not. They're good people. They were my prison inmates in jail."

Judy leered at them. "So why are they out now?! I thought Bogo wasn't releasing anyone from jail until the Big Cheese was caught!"

Twitch explained. "B-B-Batrov revealed that the Big Cheese ain't due to be released for a little bit, so it w-w-w-wasn't anyone due for release now-now!"

Spots peeked her head out. "So...we're all good?"

"Yes Spots." Nick replied. "You can go get the kids. We're safe."

"Are you sure?" Judy replied.

"JUDY!" Nick said with a hint of anger. "Yes! They are my friends. Eye and Twitch are very nice. Creepy as hell, but very nice."

Judy was suspicious. "Why are you here?"

"I wisssshed to thank you misssss Hoppssssss!" Eye replied. "If it wassssn't for you and officccccer Wolford finding the dead body and proving my innocenssssse, I would have been in prissson for life. Instead, I am free and with my love."

Judy was stunned. "Wow! It was a coincidence that I stumbled upon that body with Wolford. I was just burrowing my way out of a bad situation because bats were chasing us, but they couldn't go underground. We had no clue it was related to your case."

Nick added "and if I didn't request that the chief re-open your old case, we wouldn't have found out the truth. "

It was then that the kids ran out of the elevator. Michael ran to Judy. "Mommy! Are you okay?!"

She grabbed Michael and lifted him into her arms. "I'm fine honey! But don't run! You just got that eye!"

He then looked at Eye and shrieked in horror. "AAAAH! W-What's that?!"

"Relax honey! That's Eye. She's an aye-aye and a friend of Nick's. I know she looks scary, but she's a nice lady. At least, that's what Nick says and I trust Nick 100 percent."

"Okay."

Judy set Michael down and Petey ran up to him. "Mike, look! That lady only.. _.. #$%!_!... has one eye! Just like you!"

"Looksssss like we have ssssomething in common." Eye replied.

Mike looked at her. "Wow lady! You're even uglier than Spots! I didn't think that was possible!"

"Dammit Michael!" Spots yelled. "That's not funny!" She stormed out of the way and went into the apartment.

Twitch was upset as well. "H-Hey now-now! Th-that's my girlfriend you're t-t-talking too-too!"

"Twitch is right!" said Judy. "Be more respectful!"

While Judy was once again chiding Michael, Petey walked up to Twitch with a look of fascination. Twitch however felt awkward. "Wh-what are you s-starin' at-at?"

"You... _SHHIIIT!_ You have tourettes! Just like me!"

Petey ran up and hugged Twitch which surprised the weasel. "Y-Yeah. I g-guess I do-do!"

Petey wept a little while hugging Twitch. " _SNIFF!_ I HATE it! I can't... _.FFFFUDGE!_...I can't stop swearing!"

"I know...I s-sound like a-a-a broken record-record!"

Twitch rubbed but bunnies head. "Thanks f-for shhharing-aring. It m-makes me fell b-better-etter."

Nick was curious. "Say Twitch, why are you...'twitching' more than usual?"

"I-I-I'm off my m-med-meds. They help curb th-the twitches-es. Th-the ZPD flipped the bill before-fore. Now, I g-gotta get on health ins-surance soon-soon."

Nick opened the door to the apartment. "Well come on in and make yourself at home."

While Nick entertained his guests, Judy took Michael into the bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed. The bed was high enough that she could talk to him eye to eye. "I need you to understand what you did wrong."

Michael felt guilty and couldn't look her in the eye. "I said I was sorry!"

"But WHY are you sorry?"

"Because you want me to be!"

"That's a terrible reason to be sorry!" Judy held the boys paws and stared straight at him. "Michael..I want you to tell me what you did wrong."

"I dunno."

"Yes you do! Just think about it. What did you do wrong?"

"I...I left the group and crawled into the gate?"

"Right. Annnd?"

"And I wasn't supposed to be in the city because I'm too big and I could have broken something or stepped on someone?"

"Right! Good! Annnnd?"

"I...I shouldn't have played with the car because there was a mouse in there and he was late."

"Right! Also, that wasn't a toy car! Those are cars for mice, not for you and Petey to play with! Okay, I think we're about done. Michael, it's VERY important that when I punish you, you know why you're being punished. Also, you need to apologize to Spots. She feels very hurt when you tell her she's ugly! That's very mean, teasing her like that!"

"I'm not teasing! I honestly think she's ugly!"

"Well you don't tell people that!"

"You said it to that Eye lady."

"Yeah well...it's kinda more obvious and hard to to tip-toe around. Anyway, your punishment is to stay in this room until I come back from cleaning out my old apartment for the police to use, okay?"

"But mommy, I don't th-"

"No buts! You're in this room for at least a half hour if not more. Understand?! Just be happy I'm not like my mother. She'd spank my bottom with the soup ladle. BRRR! I still can't make soup or chili without having nightmares. Anyway, you stay right here and...play with your toys or something. I'll be back."

"But mommy!"

"No buts!" She shut the door behind him.

Michael looked around the room. "There's no bunk bed and some of the stuff on that side looks girly. I'm in the wrong room! Oh well. Time to explore!"

He looked around for awhile and found a little something under Spots matress. "Ooooh what's this? It's like a thin book. Oh cool! Pictures!...Why are all the hyenas naked and wrestling?"

After Judy left the room, she went to talk to Spots. "Hey Spots, can you help me clear out the apartment of my personal belongings? They can have the rest of the junk."

Spots just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I guess."

Judy looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

While Cotton and Petey watched TV, Nick got a snack for his guests. And chatted with them. "So, what are your plans now?"

"W-We ain't got none-none." Twitch replied.

"I've been in jail for thirty yearssss." Eye replied. "The world hassss changed sssso much."

"Eye w-was already homeless when sh-she was arrested last time-ime. I-I ain't g-got no friends or f-family that I know of t-t-to go to-to. No j-job either."

Nick pondered. "Hmmm...well I do know someone who might hire you. He's a weasel too, but you'd have to work cheap."

"Anything-ing! I'll w-work all day and n-night if it means I can support m-me and Eye-Eye!"

"He'll be at the party. I'll have you two meet. Shame it's past Halloween now. Eye would make big money as an attraction in haunted houses."

Meanwhile, Spots was helping Judy put away. "Make sure to put the right stuff in the labeled totes." Judy mentioned."

"Yeah, yeah." Spots mumbled back.

"Are you sure you're okay Spots?"

"As said I was fine didn't I?!"

"Sorry."

"... _SIGH!_ No, I'm sorry. Miss H, can I call you 'mom'?"

Judy was delighted with that. "Sure! I'm gonna be your mom soon. Might as well start now!"

Spots ears drooped. "Mom...Am I ugly?"

"WHAT?! No! Of course not! You're a very attractive young lady! Is this about what Michael said? You know he's just teasing you, right?"

"He's not! Mike has no filter and just says what he means. He thinks I'm hideous!"

"Spots, Vivian dear, did Rose think you were hideous? Does James?"

"...No. James is crazy about me."

"That's right! How about last week when you were in my old home in Bunnyburrow and...Ha-Ha!...and you charged out of the shower naked, screaming and chasing my little brother because he took a peek at you?"

Spots laughed. "That was funny looking back on it."

"Right! And that bunny wouldn't have been trying to take a peek if he didn't find you attractive. So why worry about what one bunny thinks when the rest of the world thinks you're beautiful?"

"You're right. Thanks mom!" Spots came over and gave Judy a big hug.

"You're welcome honey. Y'know, this isn't taking long at all! I barely had much stuff and half of my things are already over at Nick's!"

With in moments they were done. "Well, that's the last of it!" Judy replied. "Good timing too. I got a text from the ZPD It says Batrov and the guards are already on their way. They've got him hidden in one of the wolf's backpacks."

Spots gave a stretch. "YAAAWWN! Okay. I'll put this tote in your room." Spots took the tote and headed off. Judy started cleaning up when she heard a scream.

The scream belonged to Spots. "EEEK! GIMMIE THAT YOU LITTLE THIEF! YOU PERVERT!"

Judy ran into the room to see Spots and Michael in a tug of war over a magazine. "What's going on?!"

"This little creep was in my room and he was looking at one of my dirty ma-...periodicals!"

"Mommy made me stay in that room!" Michael argued. "I was bored!"

Judy realized her mistake. "Oh no! That was the girls room?!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "Smooth move Fluff!"

Judy snatched the magazine from Spots' paws. "Lemme see that!"... 'Hyena Heinies'?!. Spots! You're too young to have this!"

"Dad let me borrow it!"

"NICK!"

Nick was backing off. "Hold on Carrots! It's was an old issue from when I was Spots' age! Better she gets filtered stuff from me than looking at the nastiness that's on the internet."

Judy then talked to Michael. "Michael honey, that's a magazine for grown ups. You shouldn't be looking at such things!"

"I didn't know!" Michael said. "That magazine is sad. It makes me wanna cry."

"Why's that?" Judy asked.

"All these poor, Hyena girls had their pee-pee's cut off! You can see the big gash between their legs. It's gross!"

"Ummm Michael..."

"And then...SNIFF! one poor girl misses her pee-pee so much, she strapped on a fake one and tried to play hopscotch with her friend. It's so sad!"

Judy got mad as she could see nick and Spots trying their best not to laugh.

"Sweet cheese and crackers! Michael, how can I put this...ummm... That's a girl's pee-pee. A vagina."

"Oooh!" Michael said.

"A hyena girl's pee-pee to be exact." Spots said. "It looks different from say, Cotton's pee-pee or Eye's...I don't even wanna know what hers looks like."

"Spots is right." Judy said. "Just like us mammals come in many different shapes and sizes, so do their...things."

"In fact..." Spots said. "I'll tell you...in song!"

" _Oooooh..I don't know how to say this."_

" _And I don't mean to be blunt."_

" _But lots of mammals have a penis."_

" _And lots of mammals have a-"_

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SONG!" Judy yelled.

"I'm glad to know they aren't hurt." Michael said. "I gotta say. Spots is much prettier than the girls in that magazine."

Spots ears perked up. "Really?! Nah. You're lying!"

"I'm serious!" Michael said. "They're all way more hideous than you."

Spots flipped through the magazine and showed her one of the girls. "What about her?"

"She's okay, but you're prettier."

Spots was shocked. "That's Hyena Gomez! She was once the most popular, highest paid Hyena model in the world! Are you ACTUALLY saying I'm prettier than her?!"

"She looks fake and made-up and she doesn't have a cool nose ring like you do!"

Spots picked up and hugged the little bunny. "Oh Michael! You wonderful, judgmental bastard! Thank you for saying that! I feel so much better!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Michael replied. "I find your entire species hideous. It's like I'm calling you the world's prettiest spider. At the end of the day, you're still a butt-ugly spider."

Judy was upset. "Michael! You're going back to time out!"

"It's okay mom!" Spots said as she kissed the little bunny on the head. "I'll take the compliment."

Nick stood up and went over to Judy "Well Carrots, if you're done showing porn to your child, I gotta take off. I just got a call from Gideon and he's already at the restaurant with Jeff. I'm gonna take Twitch and Eye with me and they're gonna help us get set up. I'm leaving the van with you and taking the bus. Twitch and Eye need to get used to the city anyway. See you later!"

With that Nick left with Eye and Twitch. "I'm glad he's gone." Judy said. "Now we can rehearse our bit for when I propose to Nick!"

"Why bother?" Spots replied. "It's a musical. We'll automatically know the number and how to dance to it anyway."

"Good point."


	6. Chapter 6: More Than You Bargained For

Chapter 6: More Than You Bargained For (Part One)

A/N: _A chapter long enough that I had to split it in two. That, and I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow and I wanted to get this chapter out the door. I'll say "Hi!" to Nick and Judy for you if I see them._

 **Summary:** Wolford plans to ditch Weaselton during the party until Auburn and Juanita become BFF's. Batrov makes for a fussy guest and makes tons of demands that annoy Judy and Gary. Nick Wilde finds out the building he bought from under the owner has more than a restaurant attached to it.

 **10:15 am At Hayseed Penny's**

"How about 'dis one?"

"Wit' 'da ruffled shirt?! No way! Ya look like a pirate!"

"Hey! Pirates are cool!"

"Trust me, Duke. Try somethin' else!"

Wolford was getting impatient with Duke Weaselton. His taste in clothes was terrible and his crude behavior was starting to annoy him.

Tim thought _"Once I bring him to 'da party, 'dat's it! I'm ditchin' 'da creep. Delgato can be pals wit' him, but I don't have to!"_

Just then, he heard a familiar voice from behind. "There you are honey!"

"Burnie! How ya doin' babe?"

"Great! I met this nice Hispanic ferret and we've been chatting for awhile. Apparently, she's married to the weasel that helped Delgato!"

"Oh boy." Wolford replied.

"Oh, here she is!" Auburn said as Juanita came by.

Paco was sitting with Wolford when he saw her. He then jumped off of his seat and ran up to hug her. "Mama! Papi won me this nice lamb!"

" _That's wonderful!"_ She replied in Spanish. _"You have such a wonderful new father."_

"What'd she say?" Wolford asked.

"She's just talking to her son." Auburn replied. "I met her at one of the clothing shops and we had a long talk. It's a good thing I'm fluent in Spanish. Helps to be bilingual as a lawyer. Anyway, she had quite the struggle when she came to Zootopia. The blood father of her child was horrible and abusive, but this Duke fellow has been wonderful to her. She says he's a real leader."

"Yeah, he's somethin' alright." Wolford commented.

"Oh? You met him?"

"At 'da bowlin' alley. He's changin' in dat room. Why do ya think I'm with her kid?"

"Ooooh! Silly me."

Wolford then whispered into Auburn's ear. "Look, Duke's a nice guy, but he's bit obnoxious and very low class. I agreed 'ta take 'dem to 'da party, but after that, we'll ditch 'em."

"We'll do no such thing!" Auburn replied angrily. "I haven't made too many friends since I moved to the city besides you and Fangmeyer, but Juanita here is my new BFF so we're gonna be close friends with them. Understand? Besides, I already agreed to help babysit Paco next week, so they can go on a little honeymoon."

Wolford slapped his head. "Awww Jeeez!"

"Oh come now, he can't be all that bad."

Just then, Duke popped out in a new suit. "'Nita baby! You're here too eh? So, whaddaya think of my digs?"

Wolford groaned. "It's awful! Ya look like a mariachi band member!"

Juanita was excited. _"Ooooh! You look just like a mariachi player! I love it!"_

"Wha'd she say?" Duke asked.

Auburn replied before Paco could. "She said she loved it!"

"Great! Consider it sold! Nice ta see someone else who knows Espanito! So, who are you toots?!"

"Duke!" Wolford.

Auburn shook his paw. "I'm Auburn Wolford. Tim's wife. I'm a lawyer."

"EEP!"

"Defense Lawyer."

" _PHEW!_ Pleasure ta meet ya! Hope you'n my wife are getting' along good."

"Oh she's a wonderful woman! We've already hit it off."

"HA! 'Dat's great! My babe's made besties with a defense lawyer! I musta done somethin' right in a past life!"

"Yeah great." Tim said. "She can defend you in court after I arrest you for yer next crime."

Duke laughed, but it slowly tapered off when Tim was looking at him as if he was dead serious. "Ha!HA-HA! Hehhehheh...heh...heh... _AHEM_! Anyways, looks like I'm ready 'ta go! Ya owe 'da clerk 80 bucks."

'Dat ugly thing costs 80 dollars?!"

"'Dat's before tax. Thanks a lot pal! I'm glad 'ta have you as a new bestie!"

"I must'a done somethin' BAD in a previous life." Wolford mumbled to himself.

 **11:15am At Nick's Apartment...**

Judy and the kids were getting dressed for the party when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Judy replied. She kept her dart gun drawn just in case. She cracked open the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Gary and Larry!" Gary shouted.

Larry corrected him. "SHHH! We're supposed to use our secret identities!"

"Right." Gary replied. "It's NOT Gary and Larry."

Larry facepawed himself. "We are Steve and Derek Moonhowler. A gay couple who just moved in with our adopted son, Winger!"

"Adopted son?" Judy asked.

Batrov peeked his head out of the backpack Larry was wearing. "That would be me fair Judy! "

"The idiot poked his head out of the backpack when we were signing the lease and we had to quickly make up a story." Gary said.

"Luckily, I look canine enough in the face that your landlord bought it. She thought I was a black-furred, baby wolf."

"We need your extra key." Gary explained. "Your landlord is also a bit upset that you left your apartment without the proper paperwork and channels."

"I'll explain to her that this was done very quickly."

Just then, Michael's head popped out of the door. "Mommy! Can you help me with my shirt?...Who are they?"

Gary explained. "We're security guards Gary and Larry and this guy in our backpack is our prisoner Batrov."

Larry slapped Gary over the head. "I just got done telling you we're keeping our identities secret!"

Michael looked over Larry's shoulder at Batrov. "Is that a fruit bat? I saw one in the air earlier, but never up close!"

"Looks like the bat's out of the bag so to speak." Judy replied. Larry, take Batrov out so Michael can see him. He just got sight for the first time today and he's interested in everything." She then turned her attention to Michael. "Now don't be scared of him honey."

"And why should he be scared of me?" Batrov protested. "I'm adorable!"

"I can attest to that!" Larry said.

Batrov's ears blushed. "Oh you!"

Michael took a good look at him. "Spread your arms out!"

"No one gives me commands!...But okay." Batrov spread his wings out.

Michael took in all in and was fascinated. "Woooah cool!"

This pleased Batrov. "Ha-ha!You think I'm cool eh?"

"Yeah! You're like a big mouse with wings! Can you fly?"

"But of course!" Batrov started flying around the hall until Gary grabbed him. "Knock it off! We're supposed to be keeping a low profile!"

"Well I think bats are cool!" Michael replied.

Batrov was very pleased. "Miss Hopps, you have a wonderful son with good taste."

"Thank you." Judy replied. "Now let me help you guys in before you blow your cover more than you already have. Michael honey? Go back inside and have Spots help you with your shirt."

"Okay mommy."

"And don't tell anyone outside of the family about the bat! It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

"Awww...alright."

Judy gave Gary the key and they went inside. "Well, here's your new home until...I dunno, your sentence is up?"

Batrov took one quick look around and made his opinion known. "This...is an outrage!"

"What's wrong with it?" Judy asked.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Gary was confused. "Uhhhh...Is this one of those 'asking a question with a question' things?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!"

"Oh good, cuz I thought that you didn't even know why you were upset and it kinda hurt my brain."

"First off, there are no hooks on the ceiling! Not anywhere! Where am I supposed to hang from?! Bats hang Judy!"

"I'd love to see you hang right about now." Judy muttered.

"Second, where's the upside-down TV? How am I supposed to watch my shows?!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "That TV right there has a bat mode that turns the picture upside down."

Batrov stroked Larry's cheek. "But how's my Larry-Wawwy gonna watch TV with me?"

"He can...I dunno, sit on his head! Wait...are you two an item?"

"He's been flirting with Larry ever since they met." Gary replied. "Larry's loving it of course. I don't like it."

"You never approve of my boyfriends!" Larry shouted.

"Larry, he's a cult leader! He might influence you into doing something bad."

"I'm insulted!" Batrov replied. "I'll have you know I've changed my ways and I'm a FORMER cult leader, thank you! Now, THIRD! Where's my bundle of fruit?! I specifically asked for a variety of fruits and there's not so much as a basket in your kitchen!"

"Look Batrov, I just took my stuff completely out about ten minutes ago. I'm still getting ready for a party and haven't had time for any accommodations!"

Batrov pouted. "That's no excuse. I want my hooks and fruit or no deal. I won't squeal!"

"Look..." Gary said. "The ZPD gave me a separate account on a credit card for expenses just for you. I'll go to the hardware store and get all the bat-hooks you need AND I can get a...Bat-TV is it?"

"Yes."

Judy interrupted. "And I can make a quick run to the local grocery store around the corner and pick up your fruit. What kind of fruit would you like?"

" 'What kind?'...Well..."

"You're gonna sing aren't you?"

"Heavens no!...I'm going to rap."

"Now raisins and dates, I enjoy on my plate."

"And plums, I do eat a lot."

"Cherries and berries are so good, it's scary."

"And I really do love apricots!"

"Guavas I love-a, along with papaya."

"And I really like lemons, it's true!"

"And listen up dammit! I love pomegranate!"

"And you really must try some yuzu."

In the background, Gary was doing the cabbage patch and Larry was doing the running man.

"I tango for mangos, do jigs for figs."

"Bananas just make me go ape!"

"I dabble in apples. Melons I sample."

"And I simply can't go without grapes!"

"Nectarines make me lean. I don't mean to be mean"

"but peaches I can't do without!"

"I love all fruits, officer 'Toot-Toot'!"

"That's what this raps all about!"

Judy was unfazed. "...Soo...a big basket of fruit then?"

"... _.SIGH!_ Yes."

"Got it." She turned around and left.

Larry patted Batrov on the back. "That was dope! That was fly! It was ummm... fly dope! What'd you think Gary?...Gary?"

Gary was still doing the cabbage patch. "Go Batrov! It's yo birthday! We're gonna party like it's yo birthday!"

"WOULD YOU GO GET MY HOOKS PLEASE?!" Batrov yelled.

"Oh! Right. Right. I'm off. Watch him close Larry!"

 **11:30am At the Fish and Fauna Restaurant**

Nick was looking around and happy with how things were progressing. "Twitch, if you need any more tablecloths, I saw a stack of them in the back."

"Th-Thanks boss! Wh-Whatever you need, I'll do it-do it!"

Nick then walked past some of Gideon's kids who were polite enough to help too and turned his attention to the kitchen. "Everything to your liking Giddyup?"

Gideon was walking around on his walker with Jeff Porkins helping him. "Wee doggies! Ah'll say! They got two large ovens in here! Plenty of room ta bake and so many fryers, that I could cook a ton of fruit all at once! Ah'd shore love 'ta have this place as a bakery!"

"Okay then."

Gideon was confused. "Hunh?"

"It's yours."

"What th' heck are ya talkin' 'bout?!"

"Gideon, I have no use for a restaurant and don't know the first thing about running one. You've always wanted your own place and Jeff here needs a full-time job, sooo...here you go!"

Gideon was at a lost for words. "Ah...Ah don't know whut 'ta say!"

"Say you'll take it! I still own the building, but we can work out a reasonable rate for the first year so your business can take off. 'Fish and Fauna' is a terrible name for a bakery though. How about...'Gideon's good eatin's'? "

"Ah love it! Ah'll have 'ta talk it over with Julie but...okay! Thank yew so much!" Gideon gave Nick a big ol' hug. "Ow! Ow! Sorry. Can't hug too tight yet. Mah injury wuz pretty severe."

"Yeah, but you're already back on your feet and baking. I think that's amazing!"

"Nothin's gonna stop me from doin' what I love Nick."

"Say, you brought a lot of your kids here, but I don't see Rose."

"She uhhh...couldn't make it. Some of the kids had 'ta stay behind and she's our best babysitter. Plus Bean just won't leave her side. Two peas in a pod, those two."

"Awww. That's too bad. Spots will be disappointed."

"Yeah. Shame. Ah hear she's got herself a fellah now? Ah thought she wuz gay!"

"They're just close friends, but he does flirt with her. I doubt much will come out of it."

It was then that Twitch showed up. "H-Hey Nick-Nick! S-S-Some skunk just showed up and is l-l-lookin' fer you-you!"

"Oh? In that case, I better get out there."

Nick approached the skunk who seemed a bit upset. " 'Bout time ya showed up! I been lookin' for you for days!"

"I'm sorry. This story's got enough OC's as it is. Please come back at another time."

"I came 'ta get my check."

"...For what?!"

"For running your desk while you were away these few days! I'm miss Stinx, your clerk! When are ya goin' to start takin' over 'da place?!"

"...The restaurant has a desk?"

"What are ya talkin' about?!"

"What are YOU talking about?!"

"Look, you're Nick Wilde right?"

"In the fur."

"You bought the building right?"

"Yeah! I bought the restaurant."

"Noooo...you bought the BUILDING! That doesn't just include this place!"

Nick then thought back to when he confronted the restaurant owner. _"Well, I got good news and bad news for you and your staff. The good news is, you're not going to jail. I won't charge you on the food-spitting. The bad news is, I talked to the property owner and it seems that while you have been paying the lease, you forgot to renew your contract on the building. Soooo, I put down a nice chunk of change and guess who owns the building and restaurant with it?...ME! Also...you're all fired!"_

"...Oh no!"

"Oh yes, stupid! HA! You bought the restaurant...and the entire apartment complex on top of it!"

"APARTMENT COMPLEX?!"

Nick ran outside and had a look around. "Oh no!" He noticed the windows and fire escapes. "Oh no!"

He then around to the other side of the building and saw the entrance for "Stank Towers" The place looked like a derelict mess. "OH NO!"

"Oh yes!" Miss Stinx said. "By the way, the place is a run-down mess! No wonder the original owner dumped it off on you for cheap! He was also a skunk. No relation."

Nick couldn't believe it. "...I bought an apartment building. I'm so dead! Judy's gonna kill me!"

"Nah! The TENNANTS will probably kill you first. They're upstairs waiting."


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Home

Chapter 7: I'm Home

* = See the short, 2-chapter story, "The case of the haunted convenience store."

 _How can Nick Wilde afford to buy an entire building?_ In the story "Cheetah on Patrol" Nick found out his account had over two million dollars in it due to his mother taking John Wilde's life insurance and investing it well.

 **Getting Caught Up: Sacrifices, Skinner the Hawk and Stu's betrayal**

(Feel free to skip this part if you've already read "Sacrifices")

In the story "Sacrifices", Bunnyburrow was caught under the terror of two giant, red-tailed hawks, Zeke Wingborne and his twisted brother, Skinner for a few months. The dam had run dry in the neighboring bird-filled city of Featherton and they had to look elsewhere for food. Zeke had a plan, make the citizens give up their weak. Starting with the senior citizens and moving up to the handicapped offspring. Zeke thought it was merciful to eat the ones he felt were a burden. However, Skinner was in charge of preparing the food for the stew and unknown to Zeke, he took delight in torturing the bunnies before cooking them, especially the handicapped children.

While on a visit to Bunnyburrow, Nick and Judy found out the truth behind the horror. Bunnyburrow had a huge increase in population and it was taking too big a hit on resources. Crops were drying up as not enough water was coming in. Stu and the former mayor had a plan. Redirect the dam further up north to bring more water to Bunnyburrow. However, they did not know they cut off the water supply to Featherton's main lake. Within months the lake dried and the hawk's main supply of fish was depleting rapidly.

After losing his wife to starvation, Zeke took his brother and children to a run-down shack in Bunnyburrow. Once he learned the truth, he felt far less guilty in eating the over-populated bunnies. His first victim was almost Stu himself,but the cowardly bunny offered up his annoying and wheelchair-bound father-in-law to Zeke. Zeke took the offer and it was then he realized his plan. Every Sunday, an "X" would be marked on the ground in front of the bunnies homes and they would have to sacrifice their elderly or handicapped. Judy found out just as Stu had tricked his blind son Michael into standing on the "X" as Bonnie sobbed inside. Judy snatched Michael away from the "X" and claimed the boy as hers. You see, because of overpopulation, there's a simple way to adopt in Bunnyburrow. If one set of parents gives up or abandons their child, another parent can take over as that child's mother or father right then and there. With that, Judy, the former big sister of Michael became the blind boy's mother. This is similar to how Nick adopted Spots and Petey, but Cotton was adopted through normal means.

Judy also found out that Stu was partially responsible for the death of her grandparents and her deaf little brother, Jimmy. The betrayal didn't end with Stu. Judy found out she was a hare and that she was adopted this whole time. Bonnie had kept it a secret from her for 25 years. Her blood aunt and uncle, Jack and Jill lived up on a hill with her blood cousins.

Not all was bad in Bunnyburrow. Especially for Nick as Stu invented the "fox initiative" to bring more foxes to Bunnyburrow to secretly help protect the bunnies from the hawks. Nick had become best friends with Gideon Grey who worked as the main baker for Stu's farm and was married to Judy's sister Julie. In the end, Nick, Gideon and the new mayor, Tom Redtail took on the hawks up on the hill along with the help of Nick's new daughter Spots, but not before Judy, Cotton and Michael were captured by Zeke and put into cages for Skinner to prepare for dinner. Judy witnessed first hand the horrors of what Skinner was doing. She freaked out when Skinner took Michael and set him on the table. Teasing the boy before getting ready to chop his head off. Fortunately, his chop was blocked by Tom's arm. Tom lost his arm, but saved the boy as Judy managed to bust out of the cage. It took the combination of Tom, Nick, Judy, Gideon and Spots, but they managed to save the children and stop the hawks. With both sides wiped out and Skinner dead thanks to a shotgun blast from a traumatized Judy, Zeke and Nick came to an agreement, and Zeke left peacefully with his children.

To keep the public from finding out the truth of what Stu had done that helped start all this, Stu agreed to undo the blockage to the dam and Nick forced him to get a vasectomy on public television to help inspire other bunnies to do the same and cut down on the population explosion. Although once the hawk's blockade was gone, people started to leave Bunnyburrow in droves.

It was a dark, traumatizing event for all involved that left scars both outside and inside and caused Nick and Judy to break up for a short while (they made up obviously), but how did it affect Michael? We'll find out more as this story continues.

 **Summary:** Peter sees a hawk in a magazine and it brings back bad memories. Nick is almost torn apart by the tenants until he comes up with a plea bargain. He then checks out the building and finds a new place to call home.

 **11:30am At the Green Goods Grocer...**

Judy was shopping for some fruit for Batrov. She had Michael standing in the shopping cart. He was having fun blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.

"Are you glad to have some quality time with mommy?" Judy asked.

"Yes mommy. Oooh what's that?! The boy bunny said while pointing at a magazine display.

"Hunh? Oh! Those are magazines. Kinda like the ones your sister has, but with a lot less nude people."

As she passed by, he grabbed a magazine off the rack and was skimming through it.

Meanwhile, Judy found a nice, big basket. "This will do nicely. I'll get a variety of others just to keep that pain in the neck satisfied."

Michael then pointed at something in the magazine that scared him. "Mommy!Wh-What's that?!"

Judy took a look at the magazine. "That?...Oh. Ummm..That's a hawk. A red-tailed hawk."

"Like the one that almost killed me?!"

Judy tied to distract the bunny. "Look, ummm...why don't you help mommy pick out some fruit? Okay?"

Michael threw the magazine on the floor. "Get it away from me!"

Judy hurriedly picked the magazine off the floor and put it away. "Michael! Don't throw things on the floor! It's just a magazine. The hawk can't hurt you."

"But it did! The big hawk slammed me on the table! I felt the blade on the back of my neck! He almost killed me! DON'T LET THE HAWK GET ME MOMMY!" Michael screamed.

Judy grabbed the boy as he was sobbing his eye out. She held him tightly. "Shhh...It's okay baby. It's okay. Skinner is dead now. Mommy shot him dead. He'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

" _SNIFF!_ I have nightmares almost every day."

"I know baby."

"You do?"

"I have ears you know. I heard you screaming. You never cry to me though. You have Peter hold you and you cry to him. Why?"

"...I want you to think I'm a big boy."

Judy chuckled as she kissed the boy on the forehead. "You don't need to act that way around me. I'm your mother. I'll always love you. Now let's hurry and get this fruit back. We're running late."

"Okay mommy."

Judy pushed the cart carrying Michael and the fruit to the front registers. "Does it help knowing what he looks like now?"

"A little."

"That's good. Remember, he can't hurt you anymore. He's gone forever. He can't get you."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Get him!" shouted a mole.

"Lynch the jerk!" shouted another tenant.

Nick was panicking and backing into a corner. "W-Wait! Wait now! Wait!.. Look...I'm glad we could all come together to this meeting, and..."

"It's not a meeting!" shouted a Coyote.

"...I beg your pardon?"

"A meeting is a scheduled group event where everyone comes together to have a discussion. We just happened to find you sneaking around and surrounded you to voice our concerns, so this is more of a...umm...a.."

"Gathering?"

"I was gonna say lynching, but gathering sounds nicer, thank you. Now that we got the technicalities out of the way...GET HIM!"

"Wait! Wait! I just found out I own this building today! I thought I just bought the restaurant, but I screwed up. Now, I know that you have some problems and I'd like to address them."

"There's cracks in my walls!" shouted one tenant.

"Okay. I know someone who can probably fix..."

"The electricity is out in my bedroom!" shouted another tenant. "Mine too!" said another.

"None of us have hot water!" shouted a cheetah.

"Well that's the first thing I'm gonna look at. I promise..." Nick then saw a friendly face in the crowd. "Oh thank God! Flash! Flash! Hundred yard dash! You live in this building too? Are you and Priscilla getting ready for the party?"

"Fix...my...hot..."

"Water. I know Flash. I'm gonna..."

"...water..."

"I just said that! I'll have someone..."

"...you...ass..."

"Well that's rude! Look, I have an idea. You guys won't.."

"...hole."

Nick's eyes bugged out. "GEEZ! You wanna be uninvited you jerk?! Now listen up! I've got a stack of blank paper here by this desk and some pens. I want everyone here to write down their names, apartment numbers and what needs fixed. Then hand the papers to me."

Everyone did just that. After about five minutes, Nick had the papers in his paws and was studying them over. "Hmm...nobody has hot water, so that's priority number one. Sooo...okay, I wanted to make sure there wasn't any added problems before I got this list, because here's what I'm going to do. First off, because of my mistake in taking over this place and not being here for the last four days, this month's rent is free!"

The tenants were stunned. Some were clapping, others like Miss Stinx were still suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. It's not right that you live in a building that can't satisfy your most basic needs. I mean, I know what it's like. I lived for years in a van with my best friend. It was tough living. Now, that said, it gets better folks! Since you gave me this list, none of you will pay a single dime of rent until these problems are seen to and fixed!"

Everyone cheered and applauded. They shook Nick's paw and thanked him. Flash apologized which took about fifteen minutes to get out. Nick then talked to Miss Stinx. "I'm kinda pressed for time, but can you tell me more about this place I now own?"

Miss Stinx shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. Stank Towers has about 50 rooms over 15 floors. It was originally a hotel, but they expanded it a bit."

"Are there any empty rooms?"

"Well, there's the entirety of the 13th floor. None of those rooms are taken."

"Why? Because of superstition?"

"No. It's actually haunted."

"PBBBT! Yeah right."

"It's true! Come. I'll show you." Miss Stinx directed Nick toward the elevator. It creaked and groaned as they went up.

"When was the last time this elevator had maintenance?"

"I dunno. It was before I got here."

"How long have you been here?"

"Twenty years."

"Yikes!"

"The only other available room is the penthouse sweet up top. Nobody can afford it."

"I guess I can since I own the place. How's the room?"

"It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a spacious living room with a great view."

"Four bedrooms and TWO bathrooms?!"

"Yeah?"

"Ooooh baby! I have two daughters and a live-in girlfriend. Any extra bathrooms is a huge benefit."

The elevator stopped at the 13th floor. "Here you go." Miss Stinx replied. "I'm staying in here."

Nick peeked his head out. The first thing he saw was a white wall with black ash splashed on it. The words "Get Out!" were marked into the ash. The hallway was dimly lit.

Nick talked with a timid and frightened voice. "H-Hello?"

A creepy voice came back. "You should not have come here."

"W-Well, I'm officer Nick Wilde and I-I-I now own this building. You need to vacate this floor!"

Suddenly, a floating, albino possum appeared from the shadows. She had long, stringy black hair draped over her eyes and a tattered dress. Her eyes seemed to glow red The possum raised it's arms and screamed. "SCREEEEEEEECH!"

Nick screamed. "AAAAAHHH!" He ran back to the elevator door and pressed the button for it to close. "Close the door. Close the door!"

The doors shut just as the ghost reached it. Nick could hear scratching from the other side. "Let's get outta here!" He pressed "15" on the elevator and it went two more floors up.

"See?" Miss Stinx replied. "Told ya."

"Well I'm not convinced." Nick replied. "I already busted one fake ghost recently* and this is no different. Did you notice that she stopped at the doors?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Ghosts are apparitions with no physical shell. It should have went right through the doors. I think I know someone who can help me 'exorcise' those ghosts."

The doors opened and they were immediately in a small, dusty room. "I hope THIS isn't the penthouse." Nick commented.

"Of course not." Stinx replied. "It's just the waiting room. Here.."

She used her key to open the door. "Here we go!" She let Nick in and he had a look around.

While it was a bit dusty and hadn't been used in awhile, it was spacious. It was beautiful. Nick looked out the window and could see several buildings in the background along with a bit of Sahara Square's wall and the Palm Hotel jutting out from it. "It's beautiful!" He remarked.

He then checked out the rooms. Two of them were a little small. "Perfect for the little ones." A larger room "Good for Spots." and finally, the master bedroom. It had a huge closet along with a king size bed. "We could put Petey and Michael in the farthest room and then they couldn't hear me and Judy when we ummm...'make a little noise.' " He then looked out the window and the view was even better than the living room. "Look! I can even see the ZPD building waaay in the back there!"

"The second bathroom is actually connected the master bedroom." Miss Stinx noted.

"Wh-...Y-You mean, me and Judy can share a bathroom just for ourselves?! YES! I'll take it! I'll take the penthouse!"

"Might as well." Stinx replied. "You're paying for it. Got a big family hunh?"

"Yeah and my girlfriend's a bunny so it's only gonna grow bigger. But it's not just that. There's a feeling to this place. It's like...It's like..."

"Like what?" Stinx asked.

"Like...I'm finally home."

" _Turn on the lights and shut the door."_

" _I don't need to roam around no more."_

" _I finally found just where I belooooong."_

" _I got a new place for my family."_

" _It's so spacious and I'm so happy."_

" _With this place I know I cannot go wroooong!"_

" _I'm hooooome!"_

" _This is where I need to be."_

" _I'm hooooome!"_

" _I will bring my family."_

" _And now my heart is set in stone."_

" _I no longer need to roam."_

" _In this den, I'm not alone."_

" _I'm hooooome!"_

" _Look at this kitchen! Look at the view!"_

" _It's got such a huge living room too!"_

" _I could set up a pool table just for meeeee!"_

" _Then I'll buy huge, 4K TV"_

" _and watch movies with the family."_

" _Oh my gosh! It's even got a balcony!"_

" _I'm hooooome!"_

" _This place is so perfect!"_

" _I'm hooooome!"_

" _But this dust just makes me sick!"_

" _So let's go get the janitor"_

" _To dust, vacuum and mop the floor."_

" _Soon I'll open the door and say..."_

" _I'm hooooome!"_

Miss Stinx gave a sarcastic clap. "Great. You're home. Nice. Can we go now?"

"Yes. Yes. So, ummm...Miss Stinx. You're my employee, right?"

"Of course! I work the desk."

"Sooo, you're like...a secretary?"

"No!"

They got in the elevator and went down.

"So what do you do exactly?"

"Collect the mail, which your way behind on by the way, sort the bills, tend to the tenants needs, direct the janitor, sort out the list of chores and oh my God, I am a secretary!"

"So if I were to look at the payroll, how much do you earn?"

"I'm not on the payroll. Mr Stank always payed me under the table to save on taxes. Six bucks an hour."

"SIX BUCKS?! That's below minimum wage!"

"He made up to it by making my room half off."

"How do you even live off of that?! No, no, no. You're officially on the payroll at eight...no, ten dollars an hour. Maybe more depending on how we do on income."

The old skunk looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oooooh bless you!"

She hugged his leg until he knelt down and hugged her back. "Thank you!" She replied. "It's been so hard to make ends meet!"

"I can imagine." Nick replied. "Look, I'm not a slumlord. I'm barely a landlord. But I swear to you and these tenants that I will do my best to make sure this building is up to code and that you're all happy here. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna stop hugging you now. You have a...ummm...particular smell that I don't want to rub onto me. No offense."

" _SNIFF!_ I understand. Mr. Wilde? You're a very good person."

"Lies and slander." he replied with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way to break this all to my girlfriend."

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy let Michael into the apartment so Spots can help him finish getting dressed and she went over to her old place where Larry and Batrov where relaxing. She knocked on the door. _"Knock! Knock!"_

Larry looked through to the spyhole on the door. "Oh, hey Judy!" He opened the door for her.

Judy was holding onto a giant basket of fruit. She noticed something odd. "Hey Larry! Is that Batrov hanging upside down off your neck?"

Batrov was indeed hanging off of Larry. His legs were wrapped around Larry's neck as he hung upside down. "I have to hang somewhere. Just think of me as a living tie."

Judy set the giant basket of fruit on the kitchen counter. "Here you go! That should be plenty."

Batrov looked it over. "Hmmm...I guess."

"You guess?! There's like, ten pounds of fruit here."

"I have a cute idea!" Larry said. "Watch this!" Larry took a bundle of cherries and put on in the tip of his mouth."

Batrov was upset at first, but then caught on. "What are you doing with my cher-...oooh I get you, you naughty boy!"

Batrov did a pull up to Larry's muzzle. Their lips met momentarily as the bat took the cherry from Larry's mouth. They did it a few more times. "Ah Larry. You're luscious lips make these cherries even sweeter!"

"Do you wanna get rabies?" Judy replied. "Cuz' that's how you get rabies."

"I've had all my shots." Batrov replied.

"I was talking to Larry." Judy replied back.

"You have delivered your package, now leave us!" Batrov snapped. "We wish to be left alone."

"Fine!" Judy snapped back.

Larry gave Batrov a stern look. "Now Batty, she's been nothing but kind to you. Don't be rude!"

"You're right my dear, you're right. My apologies officer Hopps. If you would PLEASE leave so that Larry and I could share some private time, it would be much appreciated."

"No problem!" Judy replied. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." She stepped out and closed the door behind her just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Nick. _"Carrots! Fluff, honey! My darling Judy. How are things going?"_

"You're being sweet to me. What did you do wrong?"

" _Carrots! I am both shocked and offended that you would think that the only reason I'd call you such loving things over the phone is if I had some bad news!"_

"Well then, you must have some great news to tell me!"

" _...Aaaahh...uummmm...Well I actually do have some bad news."_

"HA! I knew it."

" _And some good news!...Depending on how you look at it."_

"Niiiick!"

" _Okay, okay! Remember when we found out the chef at the restaurant spat in our food under the orders of the owner who hated seeing us together?_

"Yeeess?"

" _And I bought the building from under the owner and fired him?"_

"Yeeeess?"

" _...Turns out the building consists of more than a restaurant."_

"Nick. What did you do?!"

" _...I'm not just the owner of a restaurant...which I'm giving over to Gideon to turn into a bakery by the way."_

"I like that at least. Keep going."

" _..I ummm...I own a run-down apartment building."_

"WHAT?!"

" _I swear I didn't know! It's a fixer-upper and has one haunted floor, but I have some plans."_

"A haunted floor?!"

" _I think the ghosts are fake. I'll look into it. I swear, Judy, I can turn this place around."_

"PLEASE tell me the good news already!"

" _It as a penthouse."_

"SIGH!...Nick."

" _Four bedrooms, two bathrooms a spacious kitchen, HUGE living room and a wonderful view. Judy, I'm convinced this is our new, permanent home! Judy, I can make this work. I SWEAR!...Judy?...Judy please say something!"_

"You had me at 'two bathrooms'. I'll keep my stuff packed and we'll move in this week."

" _Judy, I'm gonna say something that will turn you on more than any romantic thing I've ever said to you."_

"Oh? What's that?"

" _The second bathroom is connected to our master bedroom and it's all ours."_

"...I LOVE YOU!"

" _I know."_


	8. Chapter 8: Alone in a Crowd

Chapter 8: Alone in a Crowd

A/N _I changed part of the Gazelle scene because I realized it was dumb and unnecessary._

 **Summary:** Suzie starts to feel isolated when she realizes just how much taller she is than the rest of her family and sings a song about it. Nick meets Gazelle and gets into a fight with Bobby Catmull over money issues. Finally, the 13th floor gets exorcised.

 **Getting to know the Clawhausers.**

A few years after her breakup with officer Wolford (they remained good friends), Terry Fangmeyer started flirting with Clawhauser at his desk. Ben was shy about it, so Wolford had a bowling game arranged in which they finally got together as a item. Terry had a confession to make that only Tim and Auburn Wolford knew. She was a transvestite. Born male and with a twin brother who became one of Gazelle's backup dancers, Terry had a sex change operation when she was 18.

When Ben found out about it he was okay with it at first. They even rushed their relationship too fast and got engaged. But when they had their first sexual encounter, it was then that Ben realized that there was a fair amount of male still in her (muscles, pheromones and such) and he didn't know how to handle it. Raised CATholic, Ben was tormented inside. He didn't want to believe he was gay or bisexual, but he also couldn't help but realize he was very much attracted to the male side of her. After having a long chat with Judy (which she admitted she was bisexual too), Ben finally came to terms with who he was and he and Terry got married by chief Bogo. Many felt it was too soon, but Terry can be very impatient and immature.

As they went to celebrate at a restaurant, a 12 year-old giraffe orphan by the name Suzie was trying to make it back to the orphanage in the rain, but the lighting scared her something awful. She found refuge by sneaking in to Ben's apartment (he originally had a giraffe roommate and the apartment is giraffe-sized) and slept in the largest bedroom. Ben and Terry came home to find their door was opened from the high knob that they can't reach (they use a lockable door flap like some homes have for their cat). They searched around and found Suzie sleeping. After a huge startle, the three calmed down and Suzie explained herself. Terry with the help of Suzie convinced Ben to adopt her since the apartment was the perfect size for her and they had the spare room.

It helped a fair amount when Suzie told them about her foster sister Sarah. A 6 year-old paraplegic mountain lion cub that was very attached to Suzie. Nick-named "Skates", Sarah gets around by running with her front paws thanks to a skating device Suzie made (Suzie's a bit of an inventor). Sarah can feel her bottom half, but has no control over it and is incontinent. Sarah is very independent and feels ashamed when others have to change her clothes or her diaper, so Suzie made her a present for Halloween. A pair of bendable grabbers that allow Sarah to grab and pull up her clothes and change herself. Sarah also has a crush on Nick's bunny son, Petey.

Ben and Terry recently made a deal with Duke Weaselton's construction company to make a room for Sarah above their own room as they have a very high ceiling. Duke starts on that job tomorrow.

And now you're all caught up with the Clawhausers!

 **11:45am in the Clawhauser's home.**

"Is everyone ready?" Shouted Benjamin Clawhauser.

Suzie the giraffe peeked her head out of her room, wearing a nice dress. "I'm ready!"

"I'm ready too!" said Sarah, rolling out on her skates in a blouse and dress. The blouse was facing backwards and the dress was turned inside out. "Look! I got dressed all by myself!"

Ben tried his best to be polite. "That's...nice honey, but we do need to fix a few things. Terry honey! Are you almost ready?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Terry shouted back from the bathroom.

Ben grumbled. "She's been saying that for the past hour."

After a few moments, Ben had Sarah properly dressed and they were all set to go. Sarah however, was a little upset. "I wanted to do it myself!"

"Dresses are hard to get into sometimes honey!" Ben replied. "You'll get it right next time." He then shouted towards the bathroom. "Terry honey! We have to be there in ten minutes!"

Terry stepped out in a lovely, blue sequined dress. "I'm ready dear!"

Ben was taken back. "Dear...You look amazing!"

"Yeah mom!" Suzie replied. "You make my dress look like crap!"

Terry rolled her eyes. "Suzie!"

"I'm just saying!"

Moment's later, they were walking outside. Ben was getting out of breath trying to match Suzie's stride. _PANT! PANT!_ Suzie! Slow down honey!"

Because of the giraffe's huge height, she couldn't hear what he said. She bent her neck down. "What?!"

"I said slow down! I can't keep up with you!"

"Oh. Sorry. I have a hard time hearing you guys from down there when I'm standing straight up."

"That's okay honey."

They began walking again. Suzie watched her family laughing and talking to each other. Sarah was in Terry's lap as Terry was wheeling herself down the street while Ben was walking beside her. She couldn't make out what they were saying from her height. They seem so far away from her view, but they were standing right next to her. " _SIGH!_ It's like I'm not even here. I HATE being so tall." She started to weep and sing.

" _I'm so close to them, but so far away."_

" _I smile and I wave, but I'm not okay."_

" _My head is literally stuck in the clouuuuds!"_

" _I'm alone...I'm alone in a crowd."_

" _I'm alone...I'm alone in a crowd."_

" _I wish I could hug them like they weren't a doll."_

" _I wanna pick up my mom, but she's afraid she'd fall."_

" _I want my arms around them for cryin' out louuuud!"_

" _I'm alone...I'm alone in a crowd."_

" _I'm alone...I'm alone in a crowd."_

" _All the people pass by, but they just ignore me."_

" _The only ones who say 'Hi!' are the squirrels in the trees."_

" _I want someone my size to wrap their arms around meeeeeee!"_

" _SIGH!"_

" _Now don't get me wrong, I love my family."_

" _They do all that they can to help keep me happy."_

" _I just wish there was a way that I could shrink doooown!"_

" _I'm alone...I'm alone in a crowd."_

" _I'm alone...I'm alone in a crowd."_

" _I'm alone. SNIFF!...So alone in a croooowd."_

Ben looked up at Suzie sniffling. He tapped her leg and she bent her neck down. "Are you okay honey?"

"SNIFF! I'm fine daddy."

"Well you don't seem fine...Look, Terry can pump her wheelchair faster than I can walk and can probably keep up with your pace. Pick me up and I'll ride you piggyback to the restaurant. Okay?"

"Are you sure?!"

"Sure honey! You look like you could use some company!"

She picked him up and Ben crawled onto her shoulders and back and draped his arms around her neck. She held onto his legs.

"I'm not choking you am I?" Ben asked.

"No daddy. I'm fine. Tee-Hee! You are a bit heavy though."

"Must be tough being so tall."

" _SNIFF!_ Yeah. I'm the biggest thing walking the streets, but everyone doesn't say a word to me unless it's 'Watch it! Don't step on me!' "

"Well, like they say, 'it's lonely at the top'."

"You're not kidding...Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem dear. That's what daddies are for. Now let's see if you can outrun a tiger. Giddyup!"

Suzie laughed as she started to sprint down the street, leaving Terry behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted as she pumped her arms on the wheelchair as fast as she could go. "Hold on Sarah. Benjamin Clawhauser! I know you put her up to this!"

"You need the exercise honey!"

"I'll 'exercise' you! Get back here!"

Suzie slowed down and they laughed as they raced down the street.

 **Meanwhile at the "Fish and Fauna" restaurant...**

Gideon greeted Nick as he came back. "Welcome back buddy! How'd things go?"

"Well, I introduced myself and the tenants nearly mauled me, found out the place is a dump with a dozen things wrong with it and it has one haunted floor. On the plus side, it has a beautiful penthouse that me and the family are going to move into and I managed to appease the tenants for now."

"Hunh. A cop, a restaurant owner and a landlord! How'r y'all gonna find the time?!"

"I dunno Gideon. Have you talked to your wife about this place?"

"She's unsure. The biggest problem is that ah can't just move mah entire family and it's an hour's ride on the train from Bunnyburrow ta here. Ah'd need a place ta stay every other night just ta make it work."

"I may be able to accommodate you Gid. I just need to clear an entire floor of ghosts. Speaking of, I have an idea. Twitch! Eye! Come over here."

Twitch and Eye came over. "Y-Y-You called b-b-boss-boss?"

"Yes, I have a plan. I need you guys to go over to the apartment building to do some...pest control."

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy had everyone in the van and was rushing to get to the restaurant. "Stupid traffic! Hurry up!"

"We'll be fine mom." Spots assured her future mother.

Michael made an observation. "That's a very pretty dress you have on Spots!"

"Aww! Thanks Mike!"

"It almost hides all the ugly!"

"... _Sigh!_ I'm gonna have to take any future compliments from you with a grain of salt."

Judy had made it to the place, but needed a place to park. She passed by the alleyway and was shocked by what she saw. "That tour bus!...Is that?! No. It couldn't be!"

Meanwhile, Nick was getting frustrated. "Have any guests arrived yet?! It's ten minutes to showtime!"

"Not yet." Gideon then noticed a knock on the back door. "Looks like some guests are coming through the back. That's odd."

Nick opened the back door. They were met by Bobby Catmull and Nick's mother Vivian followed by Tyler Fangmeyer. "Hey there future stepson!" Bobby said. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Please don't call me that Bobby. I'm nine years your senior! And no, everyone seems to be running behind or late."

"Nick! Don't belittle Bobby!" Vivian replied. "Besides, we brought a big surprise!"

"What?"

"It's in the bus!"

Nick finally noticed Tyler and the tour bus. "What's with this bus and why is Terry here without Ben?"

"I'm Tyler!" The tiger replied. "I'm Terry's twin brother! We met before remember?"

"Sorry, but until you speak, you're almost identical."

"I have more muscles and less breasts. Do you remember what I do for a living?"

"You're a dancer for...Oooooh! So that means..."

"Yup! She's in the bus. Go say 'hi!' "

"I will, but I forgot something."

"What's that?" Vivian asked.

Nick went over and hugged his mother closely. "To give my mother a big ol' hug of course!"

"Oooh you sweet dear!"

"It was rude of me to not greet you properly."

"Thank you honey. Now go meet Gazelle!"

Nick ran to the bus. "I totally forgot she was coming! And here I went and mentioned her on the first chapter."

Nick knocked on the bus door. "Hello?"

He was answered by a black panther. He had dark shades on and a suit and looked like he meant business. "State your business quickly." He said.

Before Nick could speak, Bobby pulled him back and stepped forward. "This is Nick. My future stepson. He's cool!"

The panther backed away. Nick stepped into the van and there she was. The world's most famous singer and Zootopia's most famous resident, Gazelle. She had her back to them as she was getting prepared. " 'Ello Mr. Wilde. It ees nice meeting you."

"S-S-Same! Me and Judy were at one of your concerts two years ago."

"Oh, I know you! You and meess Hopps helped save thees city. People's minds and hearts were changed by you two."

"Only now, it's been the opposite thanks to the Big Cheese. We're this close to nabbing him. One of his underlings is going to snitch on him soon, hopefully."

"That's good to hear." Gazelle said as she started to stand up and turn around.

"You look great!" Nick replied. "Thank you for coming to the party by the way. Ben is gonna flip! Until Terry came into his life, you were all he thought about. He's even got a Gazelle shrine on his desk."

"That's...a bit creepy."

"That was just the tip of the iceberg. He's a lot different now."

"So where ees thees 'Michael' Bobby speaks of?"

"Judy's son? Oh, he'll be here soon. He's been having the best day of his life. He's been blind since birth, but someone donated an eye for him last night and he's been discovering the world for the first time today."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! Bobby tells me he's a genius on the harmonica. I would like him to perform weeth me and Bobby."

Nick was stunned. "Wow! I-I'm sure he'd love it!"

"We'll be performing Bobby's song, 'Love Everyone' for the first time in public."

"Oh wow! Heh. Must be good or else you'd have wasted you money on Bobby, right?"

"I'm not a millionaire for nothing Nick." Bobby replied. "Thanks to my songwriting talents, you, Viv and my grand kids have a secure future."

Nick was a little concerned. "What do you mean 'you'? Mom put my dad's life insurance in my account. She invested it heavily."

"Oh. That's what she told you? Ummm...never mind then."

Just then, Vivian entered the bus. "Nick sweetie! Some more guests have arrived. A weasel, two ferrets, two wolves and a cougar."

"That must be my cousin James!" Bobby replied. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby cub! I'll be right out there."

Nick grabbed Bobby's arm. "Hold on. Both of you have to explain yourself! Mom, why did Bobby say he was securing me and my kid's future?"

Vivian scolded the cougar. "Bobby! Why did you say that? I told him it was from his father!"

"Well...technically..."

"Thees sounds like a squabble." Gazelle said. "I only have love and peace on my bus. Please take your argument outside,"

"Sorry Gazelle." Nick replied. "We'll leave now."

"Thank you. Oh and Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Please bring that talented bunny here when the family comes. Okay?"

"Sure thing Gazelle."

The three got out of the bus. Vivian was worried. "Now Nick, don't be mad."

"Mom, you lied to me! You said that money was from dad! That you invested it!"

"I did, but it wasn't enough. Only twenty thousand. Not near enough for those children!"

"It was my money Nick." Bobby replied.

"...What?!"

"A cop's salary wasn't near enough to provide for those kids and I'm happy with a humble life. I've sold dozens of songs and I'm currently worth 50 million dollars! Vivian put my money into your account to help provide for my future grandkids."

"You had no right to do that!" Nick snarled. "Do you know what you did?! I thought that money was from my father! I had closure! I bought his old business so Petey could have a clothing store and my father's dream could carry on!"

"It still can Nick!"

"I don't need your stinking money! I can take care of myself! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done something foolish like buy the restaurant out of spite! Now I'm stuck with it and an apartment building that it's attached too! I'm a slumlord thanks to you!"

Bobby growled. "Hey! I didn't make you do those stupid decisions!"

"Like hell you didn't! I wouldn't have had the means to do so without your stinking money!"

"You also wouldn't have had a nice van for your kids to ride around in or be able to afford a bigger and better apartment! Nick I did all this for your kids! My future grandchildren!"

"I can provide for my family on my own! I'm going to scrimp and save and give you back your 2.6 million and throw it in your stupid face!"

There was a moment of silence and Nick saw the confusion in their eyes. "...What?"

"Nick, I only put one million into your account."

"Then...the other was from dad?"

"No." Vivian replied. "You did that. You've been frugal and saving your money for a long while. The bank does increase your savings through investments over time."

Nick smiled. "Hunh! I'm a self-made millionaire!"

"Good for you." Bobby grumbled.

Nick put his arm around Bobby's shoulder. "I'm sorry Bobby. I know you were doing it for my kids, but my pride got in the way."

Bobby was still bitter. "Oh sure! Now that you know over half of it you made yourself, everything's okay."

Nick tried hugging Bobby as a way of apologizing. "C'mon Bobby!"

"No."

"Stepdad."

"No!"

"Poppa!"

"Nick!"

"My old man!"

"...Dammit! I like that one. Okay."

"I can see Judy and the kids through the window!" Vivian said.

"Great!" Nick replied. "Let's get this party started!"

 **Meanwhile...**

A "Ding!", a light on top and the elevator doors opened on floor thirteen. A shaken voice came from inside. "H-Hello 'dere!-'dere!"

A voice came from the dark side of the hall. "You should not have come. Your fate is sealed!"

It was then that Eye stepped out of the elevator. In the darkness, you could make out the gleam of her creepy eye and her Cheshire cat-like, grin full of gnarled fangs. "SCREEE-HEE!-HEE!-HEE!"

"AAAH!" screamed the possum. She fidgeted and her friend dropped the wire that was suspending her and she dropped to the ground. "It's a real monster! Everyone scram out the fire escape!"

Twitch and Eye watched as suddenly, a dozen possums came out of their rooms, saw Eye and ran for their lives out the windows and down the fire escapes.

Twitch looked out the window as the possums made their way down and ran down the street. "Y-You certainly got a w-way with people babe-babe!"

He looked back to see a very sad aye-aye. "Nick knew that would work. Isssss my face really that hideousssss?"

Twitch lifted her face to meet his. "If th-they can't see 'da beauty in y-you that I do-do, that's th-their loss-loss." He kissed her gently and the two hugged in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9: A Cry For an Eye

Chapter 9: A Cry For an Eye

"Good Times" by The Monkees (2016. Yes, 2016. It's actually a great album. Check it out.)

A/N: _Well this one took a long time to write. I had a lot of distractions this week, so I couldn't dedicate as much time to writing as I normally do. But then again, this is also a much longer chapter than normal. This is mostly due to me making the mistake of having everyone come in all at once and not finding the right scene to end on. So for this chapter, you almost get two chapters in one._

 _I feel like I finally got a good handle on Michael's character now that he can see. He's not some cutesy-poo like Cotton or silly, but sweet like Petey. He says what's on his mind and he don't give a crap. This sometimes leads him to being ruder than he intends to be, but he's always honest and up front._

 **Summary:** A nervousTim Wolford finally meets Bobby Catmull. James flirts with Spots some more. Nick asks Duke for a favor and Duke suckers him into a raw deal. Michael confronts Stu and doesn't hold anything back. The Clawhauser's arrive and Nick starts the party.

 **Getting to know Bobby Catmull**

Bobby Catmullis a cougar who is a talented musician that can play many instruments, but is much more interested in song writing and composing than performing. He grew up in Bunnyburrow where he dated Judy Hopp's childhood friend Sharla for a short while before dating Judy herself in high school. His songwriting and composing talents have made him a millionaire, but he prefers not to live like one and keeps himself in more humble surroundings. He has a bit of an elderly fetish and both courted and got engaged to Nick's mother Vivian despite being half her age. Nick has not been too happy about this as he's about to have a stepdad nine years younger than him, but respects Bobby since he does take good care of her and makes her happy.

Bobby is excited about the party and his new song 'Love Everyone' will be performed by Gazelle live at the restaurant. He'll also be seeing his cousin James for the first time since he was thirteen.

 **11:55am At the Fish and Fauna Restaurant.**

The Wolfords and the Weaseltons had entered the restaurant as Jeff Porkins came up to them. "Hello! I'm Jeff Porkins. I'm one of the bakers for tonight. Not many people have arrived yet, so feel free to take a table."

"Great!" Duke replied. "I could do with relaxin' fer a bit. "Oh hey! Here's one with six chairs so I can sit down with my new buddies! C'mon Tim! You can sit next 'ta me!"

Wolford growled, but Auburn shushed him. "C'mon honey! He likes you and I like his wife, so we're gonna try to get along with them okay?"

"Rrrr...Alright. Are you excited James?"

"Hell yeah!" James replied. "Spots said she would have a dance with me and my cousin should be here soon."

Tim let out a whine. "What's that about?" Auburn asked.

"I forgot about 'da cousin. What if he don't like like me?! What if James likes him so much he'll want 'ta stay with him?! I don't want him 'ta go!"

Auburn assured her husband. "That's not going to happen. Stop worrying!"

"There he is!" James said excitedly, pointing out the window that could be seen through the kitchen. "Looks like him and Nick are yelling about something...Now there's some confusion...Nick's hugging him! Aww they're making up!...He's coming inside!" James then started to take off near the kitchen.

Tim went to follow him, but Auburn stopped him. "They have to have time alone. He hasn't seen him since he was an infant!"

"I know, I know." He whined.

Aurburn looked towards the door to see Judy and the kids coming in. "Judy! I heard about Michael's eye! Let me see him!"

While Auburn was chatting it up with Judy, Tim kept his eyes on James and Bobby. He watched as James hugged the other cougar. They talked for a bit. It was obvious Bobby brought up James' mother because the boy started to weep and Bobby consoled him with another hug. Tim started to whine again.

Duke was getting a little concerned. "Hey buddy! You alright?!"

"Sh-Shaddap!" Tim snapped back as he kept watching."

"Geez! I'm just checkin' if you're okay!"

"Sorry. James is meetin' up with a long lost cousin and I'm worried he'll want 'ta stay with him rather than me."

"Well, it's nice 'dat he has a blood relative 'ta talk to. I ain't seen any o' my family in awhile except..."

A voice then came from behind Duke. "C-Cousin Duke-Duke?"

Duke turned around to see Twitch in front of him and he was elated. "Cousin Twitch!" He ran up to him and the two weasels embraced. "I haven't sen ya since 'da last time I wuz in prison! When'd ya get out?"

"T-Today! A-And th-this is my girlfriend, Eye-Eye! I-I mean, just Eye. She's an Aye-Aye!"

"GAAAH! Duke reeled back in terror. "More like an eye sore! No offense."

"E-Easy! Sh-She's been real s-s-sensitive about 'dat-'dat! We m-m-met in prison-non. She was proven innocent of a murder f-f-f-from thirty years ago-go."

"Sorry. What are ya doin' here?"

Eye took over. "We made friendsssss with Nick when he wassssss undercover in jail. He'ssss helping' usssss get back on our feet. The world ssssseemssss sssso different to me now."

"'Dat's a slow leak ya got there." Duke replied. "Do you two got a job or a home?"

"N-N-Neither." Twitch replied. "A-A-And I need 'ta get back on health care 'ta t-t-take care of this twitch I got-got!"

Duke smiled at Twitch. "Well I think I got one of yer problems solved. Just so happens I own my own business in construction!"

"S-S-Seriously?! Y-Y-Y-ou'll give me a job-ob?"

"If yer willin' ta work! It ain't gonna be easy."

"I'll do-do anything! Y-Y-You can w-w-w-ork me like a d-d-dog seven days a week-eek! Twelve hours a d-d-day! Minimum w-w-wage! P-P-Please cousin Duke-uke!" Twitch grabbed onto Duke's legs and kissed his feet. "P-P-Please!"

Duke looked down and shed a tear while petting his cousin's head. "Willing to work extra hard with minimal pay...the perfect employee! Ya got 'da job Twitch!"

Twitch hugged Duke tight enough to choke him. "Oh th-thank you Duke-uke! Th-Thank you!"

"I may even use Eye! Ha! I can have her greet the door when the IRS and debt collector's come!"

"Now we jussst need a placcccce to sssstay." Eye commented.

"Well, my place is too small." Duke replied. "I guess you can have some sleeping bags and sleep in the office for now."

Just then, Nick approached from behind. "Well! If it isn't our second guest of honor! How are you Duke? You look great!"

"Just fine there Nick! I heard you been helpin' out my cousin here."

"Twitch is your cousin?! That's wonderful!"

"Y-Yeah!" Twitch replied. "He even g-g-got me a job-ob!"

"Terrific! Speaking of jobs, how'd it go with floor thirteen?"

"It wassss ssquattersss!" Eye replied. "All possumsssssssssssssssss. Wow, I do have a sssslow leak. Anyway, I ssssscared them all off!"

Nick picked up and hugged Eye. "That's incredible! Thank you so much! Those are six rooms you just opened up! You want one?"

"W-We c-can't afford it just yet-yet." Twitch replied.

"You can't afford free rent for six months?!" Nick asked.

Twitch and Eye's jaws just about dropped. "Y-Y-You mean it-it?!"

"Sure! You just freed up an entire floor and I can now rent out the other rooms! Six months will be plenty of time to help you get back on your feet."

Twitch went up and hugged Nick. "Oh th-th-thank you s-s-s-s-o much-uch! M-M-Me and Eye's worries are over-ver!"

Nick smiled back. "Well you did me a real big favor. Plus, we need to wrap up some of these sub-plots as quickly as possible. Speaking of...Duke! Buddy!"

Nick patted Duke on the back. "How's are other guest of honor? You look great!"

Duke looked suspicious. "You already said 'dat! Whaddya want Nick?"

"Duke! I'm shocked! Do you think I would just compliment you because I needed something from you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're right. When I bought this restaurant, I accidentally bought the apartment complex it's attached to. The tenants have been complaining about numerous things. The main thing is that nobody has any hot water."

"So 'dat's why 'dey mentioned a thirteenth floor."

"Yeah. It was 'haunted' with possums, but Eye scared them off. Do you think you could run over and take a quick look at the hot water heater? Pleeease?"

"Durin' my own weddin' reception? No way!"

"Can't you do it for an old friend?"

Duke was getting angry. " 'An old friend?!' You and 'dat bunny had Mr. Big hold me over an icy death pit! Just 'cause we're getting' along lately don't make you my friend!"

Nick pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "I'm hurt Duke! Mr. Benjamink is hurt too! He wants to be your friend and live inside your pocket! All you have to do is look at the water heater and tell me what's wrong so we can get it fixed right away. Can you do it for Mr. Benjamink?"

Duke thought it over. "You would try to buy my friendship with bribes?!...I like 'dat. But a hundred ain't gonna be enough. I want my own room fer my family for free for six months."

"Are you nuts? I'm not even making a profit off that place right now. I can get you a good discount though."

Duke thought it over. "I got a better plan." He whispered into Twitch's ear.

Twitch agreed with whatever Twitch said. "S-Sure thing, b-b-boss-boss! Anything for you-you!"

Duke leaned back in his chair. "Okay Nick! I think you'll like 'dis one. Two things. One, Twitch and Eye get 'da best room on 'dat floor and two, when I go 'ta check on 'dat heater, I get to rummage and take whatever the possums left behind."

Nick chuckled. "That works for me!" He held out his paw and Duke shook it. "Deal!"

"Deal. Oh! 'Dere was one thing I left out." Duke said.

Nick could feel a sense of dread coming on. "Wh-what's that?"

"If Twitch and Eye get an apartment on 'dat floor with two rooms or more, me and my wife are movin' in! HA-HA! Sucker! We're gonna be neighbors! Six months rent free!"

"How dare you Duke!" Nick replied. "Scamming and hustling me like that! Who do you think you are? Me?"

"Feh. You aint half 'da hustler ya used 'ta be." Duke kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit babe. Have Auburn keep ya company. C'mon Paco! I'll show ya how to be a handymammal and we can pick up some free stuff."

"Let's come back soon Papi!" Paco replied. "I want to dance with Cotton."

Nick watched them as they left. "Michael's not gonna like that."

Meanwhile, Bobby and James approached Tim. He was still a bit worried that Bobby might take him back to Bunnyburrow with his blood relatives. Auburn returned to his side. "That Michael is sweet, but a little too honest. Be calm now."

"I-I-I'm poifectly calm!" Tim replied.

"You're whining again."

Bobby came up and shook Tim's paw. "Mr. Wolford! Jim's said nothing but good things about you!"

"I-I'd hope so!" Tim replied. "Me and Burnie ain't been nuttin' but good 'ta him!"

"That's what I hea-"

"A-and he's gonna be a big brudder 'ta our pups!"

"I underst-"

"And his mom gave him 'ta us in her will, all good and legal!"

"Tim, I..."

Tim got on his knees and hugged Bobby's waist. "Please don't take him from us! _WHIIIINE!_ "

"Calm down Mr. Wolford! I have no plans to do such a thing!"

James was upset. "Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

"Ah...I'm sorry." Tim replied as he wiped a tear away. "It's just...we got very fond 'a him."

"Well, he's very fond of you." Bobby replied. "He told me all about how you and Burnie and Terry comforted him after his mom died and how you talked him out of suicide. He also told me you're one of the best things that's happened in his life. Why would I take that from him? It's obvious he's in great care."

"Thank you Mr. Catmull." Auburn replied. "And I apologize for my husband's little emotional outburst."

James then saw Spots approaching. "Speaking of one of the best things that's happened in my life."

"Hey Jim! Hey gramps!" Spots replied.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to my cousin being your grandpa. Looks like we're gonna be related."

"Pretty distantly, but yeah."

"That dress looks incredible! You look so beautiful!"

"Hee-Hee! Thanks! I needed that. Now that Mike has sight, he keeps telling me how ugly I am."

"What?! Spots, you're the most beautiful mammal I've ever met!"

Spots' ears turned red. "Oh, come on."

"It's true! Viv, if he can't see the beauty in you, then he's STILL blind!"

"If you're trying to get a slow dance out of me for later, it's working."

"Well I'm not sure about that, but I will have a special performance for you later."

"What kind of performance?"

"You'll see." James said with a wink.

As Duke and Paco were leaving, they walked by Judy and the kids. Duke waved to Judy. "We'll be back soon Cottontail!"

As Paco passed by Cotton, he kissed her hoof. "I too, shall be back soon too my beautiful senorita! Please save a dance for me."

He got a response in the form of a shove from behind. "OOF! HEY!"

It came from Michael. "Back away from my girlfriend you...poopyface!"

"This is the... _#$%!_ kid I warned you about Mike!" Petey replied. He then got into Paco's face. _"Her boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble! Hey-La! Hey-Laaaaa! The boyfriend's back!"_

"You shouldn't be romantic with your sister anyway!" Pablo argued.

"We're not blood related, doofus!" Mike shouted back.

Judy was getting upset. "Michael, no fighting! You just got that eye and it still need to heal and set and I don't want you doing anything to hurt it."

"But mooom! He's..."

"But nothing! Learn to get along and that's an order!"

Paco turned and left, but not without waving goodbye to Cotton. "Bye Cotton!"

"Get lost!" Shouted Michael. Just as Bonnie was coming through the door. "I hope that's not meant for me young man!"

Michael recognized the voice as he looked at her."...Mo- I mean,...grandma?"

"That's me!" She chuckled as she bent down to look at the boy. "My, my. It worked. It really worked! Today must be an amazing day for you."

"Yes Grandma! It's been great! You're almost as fat as I pictured!"

"Michael!" Judy shouted. "That's no way to talk to our moth-I mean, your grandma! Apologize!"

"Why?! I'm not lying am I?"

"It's very rude to comment on someone's appearance like that! Just like the fact that you've been calling Spots ugly."

Bonnie looked at her daughter. "Well, she is a bit homely dear."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. Where's my hug?!"

Judy gave her mother a soft hug. "Where are the kids?"

"They're coming with Julie in just a little bit."

"So who did it? Who gave Michael his eye?"

"Why don't you ask your father? 'Mr. Hollywood' is coming in with a full camera crew."

"What?!"

Sure enough, Stu was backing into the restaurant with a camera crew from a local station following his every move. He had a snazzy suit on and was wearing shades. "And here we are at the fabulous 'Fish and Fauna' restaurant where the beginning of our little journey starts with the celebration of the Clawhauser's marriage and where my son...my _SNIFF!_...ex-son Michael is in for a big surprise."

Judy couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Daaaad! What on earth are you doing with a full camera crew?"

"I'm making a reality show out of the whole 'Wedding-Palooza' we're doing next month! We're recording everything and might make a mini series out of it!"

Judy smacked her paw against her head. "Sweet Cheese and Crackers!"

Watch your language honeybunch, the reception is LIVE!"

" _GULP!_ L-Live?!"

"Yup! On channel 6-3! Say 'Hi!' to everyone in Zootopia!...The ones who actually watch antenna television anyway."

Judy waved nervously. "H-Hi?...Why am I being nervous? I'm already famous. Besides what are you...you..."

She finally saw it. Under Stu's sunglasses was an eye patch just like Michael's. Her tears started to swell. "D-Dad!...You didn't! ….It was you?...You gave Michael one of your eyes?!"

Stu lifted off his shades to reveal the eye patch underneath. "It was the least I could do for what I've done."

"Oh, Daddy!" Judy hugged on to her father tight. "Why? Why would you do this?! It's your eye!"

"I had to something Pumpkin. What I did was horrible and I had to find a way to make amends."

Nick saw what happened as he approached. He was stunned beyond words. "Stu. I can't believe it! I don't think there's anything I could do for him that will top this!"

"Nick, Judy...little Michael. I...I can't take take back what I've done, but I can try to make amends for it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" said Nick.

"Yes!" Judy replied with tears in her eyes.

Stu knelled down in front of Michael. "Whaddya say young buck? Do you think you can forgive your old man."

Michael thought it over. "Thank you for the eye, but...no."

Everyone was stunned by what Michael said. Judy couldn't believe her ears. "Michael...Honey, you don't mean that, do you? He gave you his eye!"

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" He cried in a high enough tone that everyone in the restaurant turned thei heads towards him.

Nick tried to quite him. "Mike buddy, calm down son! He's trying to make up for what he's done!"

"NO! I won't be quiet! It's his fault that Jimmy's dead! That my grandparents and great grandparents are dead! He should have fought back, but he's a coward! Being sorry and giving me his eye won't bring Jimmy back! Mr. Redtail didn't even know me and he lost an arm to save my life! Grandpa, I was your son! YOUR SON! And you tricked me into playing with you while waiting for a hawk to come take me and make me his dinner! I still have horrible nightmares about the hawk that almost killed me. I have them almost every day! I saw a magazine with a hawk that looks like him and now, I have a face to go with the nightmares! You're terrible! If I have known it was from you, I'd rather stayed blind!"

Stu's heart sank. Those words coming from his blood son made him feel terrible. "Son, I...I'm trying to make up for what I've done! You have to understand. Even if I fought back, they would have taken ALL of our family instead! I didn't have much choice! Please! I'm doing everything I can to make up for it! What can I do?!"

"You want to make up for it? Kill yourself!"

All jaws in the room dropped. The only sound heard was Spots going "Daaaymn!"

Judy grabbed Michael by the arm. "How DARE you say such a thing! Your blood father still loves you and is doing his absolute best to make up for his mistakes. IF you can't understand that, then...then, I don't know. We'll both go home and I'll keep you away from the party! You can watch Cotton dance with Paco on TV!"

"Actually, me and Bobby kinda need him for rehearsing. We have a special guest performing later and he's gonna play the harmonica." Nick replied.

"Nick...I...I don't know what to do! I need to punish him, but...how? I don't want to be one of those 'behind the woodshed' parents!"

Spots then grabbed Michael and slung him over his shoulder. "That's why you got me. I'll bring him right back."

Judy was a little surprised. "What are you going to do?"

Spots took him to a corner table, pulled his pants down to his undies and started spanking his butt. A slap on the bottom with every word. "YOU...DON'T...SAY...SUCH...THINGS...TO...YOUR...GRANDPA!" She thought about stopping for a moment, then gave it one more go. "AND...DON'T...CALL...ME...UGLY!" She then stopped. "Now, are you sorry for what you said?"

Michael was sobbing but not bawling. "I'm... _SNIFF!_ I'm sorry I called you ugly!"

"And what else?!"

"I-I-I'm... _SNIFF!_...I'm sorry I told him to kill himself."

"Now...why are you sorry?"

"B-Because it was too mean."

"Good! Now, why are you sorry that you called me ugly?"

"Because now I know you won't hold back on spanking me!"

Spots laughed. "Good! But it's also very rude. Are you going to forgive your grandpa?"

"No! You're not gonna spank me again are you?"

"No. Y'know Mike? I actually admire that you say what's on your mind. You just have to be a bit more careful with your words."

She pulled the boys pants up and sat him on her lap. "Mike, I want you to know that I didn't do this to be mean to you. I spanked you because I love you and I'm trying to teach you that there are consequences for your actions."

"Mommy didn't spank me."

"Your mommy doesn't believe in spanking and I respect her for that, but you can't talk to people like that and expect no consequences. People discipline their kids in different ways. It doesn't mean they love you any more or less. Understand?"

"...I think so."

"Cool." She gave the bunny a hug. "No matter how ugly you think I am, I still love you. Now, let's go back to your mother."

She carried him over to Judy and set him down in front of her. "Now, tell her what you told me."

"I'm sorry I called spots ugly."

Spots chuckled. "That's okay. I meant the other thing."

"I'm sorry I said that grandpa should kill himself. That was bad."

Judy turned to her father. "Did you hear that dad?"

"I heard. Michael son...can you ever forgive me."

"No...Not now, but...maybe later."

Stu picked up the boy and gave him a quick hug and kiss. "That's all I ask for. Thank you. Um...Nick? I...I need to sit down. Can you take over for me?"

Nick gave Stu a gentle hug. "Sure thing pops."

Stu and Bonnie walked over to a corner table so Stu could cry in private while Nick bent over to talk to Mike. "Hey champ! Your grandpa Bobby needs your help with a song and has a special surprise for you in that bus back there! So go with him, okay?"

"Stranger danger!"

"...What?!"

"That's what I'm supposed to say when someone invites me into a van or bus."

Nick chuckled. "That's for actual strangers. Not family members. You'll be fine. Now head on back, okay?"

"Okay daddy!" Michael said and ran off.

Stu groaned. "I gave him my eye and he's calling HIM 'daddy'! And 'Grandpa Bobby'?! I've got kids older than him!"

"You're being petty." Bonnie said. "You did this because you wanted to make it up to him, not for attention, right?"

"I know. It's just... _SOB!_! What do I have to do for him to forgive me?!"

Bonnie patted her husband's knee. "Give him time dear."

Nick was at a bit of a loss. "Well guys, I'd have you focus on the stage and start the karaoke, but the other guests of honor haven't arrived yet."

Just as Nick said that, the Clawhausers came in. "There they are!"

Terry came in first in her wheelchair with Sarah on her lap. Ben came in from behind followed by Suzie's head, then her neck...then more of her neck,,,,,even more of her neck and finally, the rest of her came in.

Ben waved at his friends. "Hey guys! Sorry we're a little late."

Terry explained. "We were making good time until Ben here passed a Hagen Daz and decided he needed to be Hoggin' the Daz. 'Daz' being ice cream of course.

Nick was upset. "Ben! You DO know we have ice cream here. AND it's all freshly baked goods, courtesy of Gideon Grey!"

"GASP! You mean, we'll have pies?!"

"Yes."

"And cakes?!"

"Yes."

"And cookies?!"

"YES ALREADY!"

"Wonderful! When's the first course?"

"Your first course of diabetes will be up in a few minutes, but first..." Nick started running towards the stage. "Tim! Come up here with me!"

Wolford shrugged his shoulders. "Alright Wilde."

"Cameras on me. We're starting the show now!"

Nick grabbed the mic and started up the karaoke machine. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Clawhauser's and Weaselton's wedding reception!"

"Weaselwho?" Ben asked.

"We're gonna have tons of fun and even have a special, big-name guest star in a little bit but for now, I feel a good time coming on! Wouldn't you agree officer Wolford?"

"I sure would officer Wilde."

Nick started to sing.

" _There's a good time coming on."_

 _"I can feel it in my bones."_

 _"I Said a good time coming on!"_

 _"I can tell it won't be long!"_

 _" 'Til there's dancing in the streets again"_

 _"And music everywhere"_

 _"They'll be people wanting people, yeah."_

 _"Ah, laughter everywhere._ Sing it Wolford! _"_

Wolford continued the song.

" _There'll be parties after sundown."_

 _"Well, everywhere ya go."_

 _"There'll be hand squeezin', ear pleasin'."_

 _"Music on 'da radio!"_

 _"And I know that you're gonna be there."_

 _" 'Cause we're have a wonderful time."_

 _"We're gonna jump to 'da left, right, tear down, rip it up..."_

 _"Ah, startin' at 'da county line."_

They then sang together.

" _There's a good time coming on."_

 _"I can feel it in my bones."_

 _"I said a good time coming on!"_

 _"I can tell it won't be long!"_

 _" 'Til there's dancing in the streets again."_

 _"And music everywhere."_

 _"There'll be people wanting people."_

 _"Ah, laughter everywhere!"_

Nick addressed the audience. "Keep watching and reading everyone, 'cause we're just getting started! We'll have tunes both classic and original, some great drama and comedy and those sub-plots you love. So stay tuned!"


	10. Chapter 10: Party Time!

Chapter 10: Party Time!

LYRIC SAMPLES

"What does the fox say?" By Ylvis

"Baby got back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot

"Shaving Cream" by Benny Bell

"Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne

A/N: _Now we get to the meat of the story and the fun begins! We got songs, stories and some comedy bits all mixed together. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it. More silliness yet to come._

 **Summary:** The party starts and the singing is on! Michael meets Gazelle and makes a comment that makes her upset. Duke helps teach his son how to be a handymammal. Vivian meets Stu and Bonnie for the first time. James fails at flirting with Spots and then Duke and Paco get into a moral argument.

 **12:15pm at the Fish and Fauna Restaurant**

Nick and Wolford were still on stage and Wolford was in the middle of a song that Nick didn't care for.

" _Ducks go 'quack'! And fish go 'bluuub'!"_

" _And 'da seal goes 'Ow! Ow! Ow!' "_

" _But 'dere's one sound...'dat no one knooows.."_

Tim then pointed at Nick.

" _What does the fox say?!"_

"..."

" _What does the fox say?!"_

"No. I'm not doing it." Nick protested.

"Awww c'mon Nick! It's just for fun!"

"It's degrading! We foxes don't make those silly noises!"

" _...Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingy-dingy-ding!"_

Nick started to chase Tim off stage. "Knock it off!"

" _A-pow-pow-pow-pa-pow-pow-pow!"_

"Get back here! I'll 'pow-pa-pow' you!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Bobby brought Michael into Gazelle's bus. The panther blocked the bunny boy's path. "What's the password?"

"Get outta my face!"

"Yup. That's the password. C'mon in!"

Bobby patted Michael on the shoulders. "Well Mike, you're about to meet a huge celebrity. Are you excited?"

"I guess. What did she sing again?"

"Well, her two most famous ones are 'Try everything' and 'The grass is always tastier on the other side'."

"Oh I know those ones!"

Gazelle approached the boy. "Hello Michael! I'm Gazelle."

"That's what you are. What's your name?"

"...Gazelle."

"That's kinda dumb! It's like if I had the name 'Bunny'."

Bobby started to snicker, but Gazelle brushed it off. "I hear you're very talented on the harmonica."

"Yes ma'am! Bobby taught me a little and I learned the rest by ear...Oh no! I didn't bring it!"

"That's alright. I have an extra one you can use."

"But you've been blowing on it. That's gross!"

Tyler was listening nearby and was snickering as well. Gazelle was getting a bit perturbed. "Don't worry, eet's dry. Besides, I'll have you know plenty of males would pay top dollar to swap spit weeth me!"

Michael took a real good look at her. "You're very pretty."

Gazelle smiled. "Thank you!"

"I like your horns. They're cool! I also like how your mane goes over one eye."

"Well aren't you sweet! You have a great taste for beauty."

"...And you got a really big, fat butt! It's huge!"

Bobby, Tyler and the security guard all started laughing their heads off. Gazelle was furious. "That ees very rude leettle boy!" She then pointed at Tyler. "You! Go see your seester! I don't need a massage right now!"

She then pointed at Bobby. "And you! Stop laughing or...or else!"

"HA!-HA! Or else what?!" Bobby chuckled. "You're gonna stop buying my million selling songs? Relax Gazelle. He's just a little boy and he says what's on his mind."

Gazelle looked away. "Well..."

"Besides, as you say, 'There is only love and peace on this bus.' "

She chuckled. "Okay." She then looked over at Michael. "And you young man! Watch what you say around others."

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with having a big butt?! Lot's of guys like big butts. I like big butts!"

The body guard started rapping. "...And I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!"

Gazelle gave the panther a dirty look and he slowly stopped. "When a girl walks by with an itty-bitty waist and round...thing... _AHEM_! I'll stop now."

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick was back up on the stage. "Okay! Our next act is my little darlings Petey and Cotton with their rendition of, lemme see here...'Shearing Cream'? Oooh you naughty kids! Take it away!"

Petey and Cotton got up on stage. Petey sang first.

" _I have a sad story to tell you. It may hurt your feelings a bit."_

" _Last night when I walked into my bathroom, I stepped in a big pile of shhh..."_

The audience sang along.

" _Shearing cream! Be nice and clean!"_

" _Shear everyday and you'll always look keen!"_

Petey was a little upset. "Aw dangit! They... _#$$!_ know the song!" It was then Cotton's turn.

" _Now Petey is my little brother. I tease him 'till he has a fit."_

" _The other day he didn't make the toilet and his pants got all filled with shh.."_

. _"Shearing cream! Be nice and clean!"_

"That didn't happen!" Petey shouted.

" _Shear everyday and you'll always look keen!"_

While the kids were singing, Nick's mother Vivian went and sat by Bonnie and Stu. "Hi there! I'm Vivian Wilde. Nick's mother."

Bonnie was confused. "Isn't that the hyena's name?"

"That's my new granddaughter. We have the same name."

"Ooooooh!" Stu and Bonnie said together.

"That must cause some confusion." Stu said.

"It hasn't yet. She usually goes by the name 'Spots' or 'Viv'. I'm sorry about what Michael said Stu. Are you okay?"

Stu sighed. "I'll be fine. He has every right to be mad at me after what I did. I just hoped he would have forgiven me after giving him my eye."

"Sometimes forgiveness just takes time."

" _SNIFF!_ My own flesh and blood now calls me 'grandpa' just like he calls that 26 year-old boy 'grandpa' I got corns on my feet older than him!"

Vivian was a little upset. "Hey now! My Bobby loves being a grandpa to those boys AND he's a talented song writer and composer, not to mention a self-made millionaire."

"That's another thing! I bust my butt making my farm the biggest business in Bunnyburrow and he just..."

Bonnie pinched Stu's arm. "Stu that's enough!...It's obvious the boy..."

"Man." Vivian corrected them. "I don't date boys."

"Sorry...the MAN has a lot of talent. If he makes millions writing and composing songs then he must be very good at it."

"Thank you Bonnie. Yes, Bobby is young. Half my age to be exact. But he loves me very much and does everything to make me happy."

Stu had to ask. "Pardon me for prying, but is he just into, no offense...older ladies?"

"Stu!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm sorry, but musicians usually go for women HALF their age, not TWICE!"

"It's alright." Vivian replied. "You're actually right. Bobby does have a bit of an...'appreciation' for the older ladies. It drives him wild when I lift up my arms and shake the flab underneath. One time, we had to go by the retirement home to visit my aunt and he was pitching a tent the whole time!"

Stu was confused. "Why would he go camping at a retirement home?!" Bonnie then whispered into his ear. "...Oooooh!...Eww."

"Regardless, he loves me and takes great care of me. Besides, I kind of like the fact the he finds me sexier the older I get. It lets me know he'll be there for me until the day I die."

Stu held Bonnie's hand. "I feel the same about my Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled back. "Awww Stu."

"But that's because I like my women pudgy." Bonnie then stomped on Stu's foot. "OW!"

Meanwhile, the kids were still singing and Petey was finishing the last verse.

" _And now folks our song, it has ended. I think it is time we should quit."_

" _If any of you feel offended, stick your head in a bucket of SHIT!_ Thank you! _"_

The audience was quiet except for James, Suzie and Spots laughing and Nick gave Petey an angry look. "Peteeey!"

"Yes daddy?"

"We both know your tourettes doesn't come up when you're singing you bad bunny!"

"Am I in... _#$%!_ trouble?"

"I'll figure something out. Spots?"

The hyena was still giggling. "HOO-HOO-WA!-HA!-HA! Don't look at me. I'm not spanking him. I'd have probably done the same thing!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Duke and Paco were at the lobby of the apartment complex. He walked up to Ms. Stinx who was dangling a cigarette from her mouth. "Can I help you boys?"

"I'm a friend of Nick's. He wanted me 'ta look at yer hot water heater."

The skunk winked at him. "Say handsome. I got a pipe of my own that could use some snaking."

"UGH! No thanks. You look about as good as ya smell. Besides, I'm a happily married weasel. Now where's 'da heater?"

"To the left and down the stairs in the basement." The old skunk told him.

Moments later they were down in the basement and Duke was checking out the hot water heater while Paco watched.

"I didn't know you were a plumber too." Paco said.

"I ain't." Duke replied. "But ya don't become a good handymammal without knowin' at least 'da basics. Hmmm... 'dis thing is old, but it ain't got no cracks, so why ain't it workin'? Hold on, I'm gonna have 'ta look underneath so I gotta get some major butt crack goin'. Lemme just undo my tail button."

" 'Butt crack'? " Paco asked.

"Yeah, any good handymammal's gotta show 'da customer a little butt crack so 'dey know we're workin' hard on 'da job. Plus, it help us squat down better. Lemme see here..."

Duke looked underneath the heater, but again saw no problems. "What 'da hell? I ain't seein' nuttin' wrong!" He then spotted it. "Ah! Here we go...seriously?!"

"What is it?" Paco asked.

"Nuttin' 'dat couldn't be fixed fer five bucks at a hardware store." Duke replied. "Look at 'dis! It's just a small, broken elbow pipe and two busted washers! 'Dat's it!"

Duke walked back up to the lobby desk. "Hey stink-bomb! Where's yer maintenance guy?"

"Probably snoozing in the janitor's closet again." She replied.

Duke walked over to the closet, pulled open the door and an old raccoon fell out. He wasn't exactly pleased with being woken up/ "Heeey! Wh-what's goin on here?!"

Duke got in his face. "How come 'dis place has been without hot water fer months when all ya needed wuz a tiny, cheap repair?!"

"Get off my case!" The raccoon replied. "I'm a clean-up guy, not a repair guy!"

"You're supposed to be maintenance!"

"I'm a janitor. Name's Macaroon. 'Dey pay me to clean, not fix."

"Macaroon the raccoon?"

"Yup. 'Mack' fer short."

"I gotta admit, that's an adorable name. Now listen Mack, here's ten bucks. Go to 'da hardware store and take 'dis elbow pipe and tell 'dem ya need the same pipe and two washers. Ya got 'dat?"

"Yeah, yeah youngin'! No need ta get all huffy!" The raccoon then stormed off.

"And I expect change!" Duke yelled back. "C'mon Paco, let's see what riches await us upstairs."

 **Meanwhile...**

Auburn was up on stage singing her heart out and really rocking. Spots was banging her head and giving the devil horn fingers.

" _Howling in shadows!"_

" _Living in lunar spe-e-ell!"_

" _He finds his heaven!"_

" _Spewing from the mouth of he-e-ell!"_

" _Those that the beast is look-ing for!"_

" _Listen in awe and you'll hear him..."_

" _Bark at the moon..._ AWWROOOO! _"_

Wolford howls back "AWWROOOOO! Yeah baby! You rock!"

Spots turned to James. "Dude, your mom is HOT!"

"She sure is!" He replied.

Tim turned around. "Hey! 'Dats yer mudder yer talkin' about!"

Spots gave James a poke in the elbow. "Yeah! Watch it!"

"Hey, I've only had my new mom for two days now so I don't really see her as my mom yet. And why are YOU upset? I was just agreeing with you!"

Spots turned away, her ears blushing. "I'm...not upset. I just think it's inappropriate."

James inched closer to her. "Yeah, you were jealous."

"I-I was not! Back off! Your too close!"

James got even closer. "Why? What are you afraid of? That you might fall in love wit-"

Spots gave James a massive headbutt. _THUD!_

"OW! Okay! I'll back off."

"I'm your friend James, not your girlfriend. Got it?!"

"Ow! Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Suzie, who was sitting behind them, pushed them together. "Aww! Is my favorite couple having a tiff?"

Spots was annoyed. "Knock it off Suzie!"

"C'mon you two! Give us a little smootch!" She squeezed them together even harder.

James was getting upset as well. "Suzie, you're crushing us!"

Just then, one of the network staff approached Suzie. "Excuse me miss."

"Yes?"

"I'm from the TV station and we were wondering if we could have the camera on you."

"On me?! Sure! Oh wow! I'm gonna be on TV!"

Moments later, the cameraman is sitting on the back of Suzie's neck with camera in hand. "Thank miss! I can get great areal views from here."

"Darn it! I thought having the camera on me meant something completely different!"

James turned to Spots. "I'm heading to the back now to prepare for my number. If this performance doesn't woo you to me, then nothing will!"

"Good luck." Spots said. "You'll need it."

As James left, Tim talked to Spots. "He really loves you ya know."

"I know. I love him too. Just... not like that."

"Say, did he give you 'dat gift he bought?"

"What gift?"

"It was some ladies clothes."

"What?! This dress is the only lady-like thing I own!"

Tim was worried. "Oh boy. What does 'dat kid have up his sleeve?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Duke and Paco took the elevator up to floor thirteen. "Well, here we are kid. Let's loot 'da joint!"

Paco saw the writing on the wall and got scared. "AHH! Papi look!"

"Relax kid! It's just some graffiti 'dey was usin' ta scare off people. Just ignore it."

Duke was like a kid in a candy store. "Alright! Let's see what we got!"

They both looked around. Duke was a fair bit disappointed. "Geez! It's nuttin' but crap!" Look at 'dis! A boob-tube TV, an old DVD player...HEY! Ha-Ha! It's some of my old bootleg DVD's I used 'ta sell! Good times...Geez. 'Giraffic' STILL ain't out yet. How'd I get such an early copy anyways?"

Paco was looking around and noticed something too. "There were kids here. There are some toys, but they are just the cheap, kids meal ones. Didn't they have any real toys?"

"Who cares? Let's check the fridge...Whadda we got here?! 'Dese people were makin' 'dere own moonshine! What a bunch'a crooks!"

"Moonshine?" Paco asked. "

"Yeah! Moonshine! Y'know? Home made hooch. Home brewed beer?"

"..."

" 'Dey was making their own alcoholic drinks and either sellin' 'dem or drinkin' it 'demselves and 'dats illegal."

Paco finally got it. "Ooooh!"

"Right. Let's check 'da other rooms"

Duke and Paco looked around and Duke was very happy. "Alright! We got one 'dat's three rooms and a nic living room! Small kitchen though. "Dis'll be good for a little while, but 'den we'll need 'ta move out eventually if Juanita wants to have some kits. Which she does. She REALLY does! Man! 'Dis place is gonna need some cleanin' up big time!"

Paco had a look of concern on his face. "Papi. I looked at all of the rooms. These people. They were very, very poor...and they had children!"

"So what?! They were squatters and makin' moonshine. Probably hillbillies. 'Dey had no right 'ta be here."

"But they're homeless now! And those children...they only had broken down toys and dirty clothes! We have to find them!"

"Like hell we do! Paco, 'dey broke the law and have been stealin' this whole floor for themselves for years! Serves 'dem right fer gettin' scared off!"

Paco was starting to sniffle. "But what about the little kids?!"

"Let' their parents worry about 'dem."

"PAPI!"

Duke got on one knee and put his paws on Paco's shoulders. "Look kid. 'Dis world ain't gonna give you nuttin' in life. You gotta take it! Just like 'dey did. I at least respect 'dem fer 'dat. But it's a cold, cruel world and you have to look out for you and yer own. 'Dat's just the way the world works. Screw everyone else!"

Paco slapped Duke's arm away. "You're no better than my blood papa."

This hurt Duke. "Hey! I'm tryin' 'ta make a good livin' for you and yer mom okay?! I ain't got time 'ta worry about some homeless hillbillies!"

Paco started to cry. Duke couldn't take it anymore. "SIGH! But...the police have time. I'm not givin' 'dem a job and I ain't givin' 'dem a home. Let Nick worry about dat. He's 'da one 'dat kicked 'dem out. Paco...I'll do what I can 'ta help find 'dem and give 'dem there stuff back okay? It's kinda worthless 'ta me anyways."

Paco jumped into his stepdad's arms and cried. "Oh thank you Papi! Thank you!"

"Kid...you make me wanna be a better person, y'know 'dat?. Now let's get outta this dump! We're missin' 'da party!"

Moments later, they were back at the lobby and Duke ran into Macaroon. "Hey Mack! You get 'dem parts?"

"Right here." said Mack. "The hardware store's only two blocks down from here. Made it there and back in no time!"

"Great! Where's my change?"

Mack handed him the change. "Here ya go sonny! And here's the elbow pipe and whatnot."

"WHAT?! You're supposed 'ta put it back! Yer the janitor fer cryin' out loud!"

"I already told ya! I'm a cleanin' guy, not a fixin' guy! Don't know nothin' about no plumbin' nohow!"

"SIGH! Fine! I'll go do that too! I better not get 'dis nice suit dirty. Nick's gonna owe me big-time!"


	11. Chapter 11: If I Was Your Girlfriend

Chapter 11: If I Was Your Girlfriend

Lyric Credits

"Garden of Love" by Benny Hill

"It's the end of the world as we know it" by R.E.M.

"If I was your girlfriend" by Prince

 **Summary:** Gary warns Larry about being in a romantic relationship with Batrov. Stu and Bonnie find out their favorite romantic song is a comedy and James find's out that being in love's a drag.

 **12:30 pm At Judy's old apartment AKA Batrov's new hideout...**

"I'm back guys!" Gary said. "I got your hooks and...awww geez!"

Gary caught the two gay lovers in a small embrace and lip lock. "Cripes, you really ARE a fruit bat!"

Batrov felt insulted. "Hey!"

"Larry! I told you to watch him close, not make out with him!"

" 'Watch him close'?!" Larry argued. "If I was any closer we'd be fused together!"

"Oh brother. Anyway, I got the hooks you wanted Batrov, along with the TV."

"Excellent!" The fruit bat replied. "Install them immediately. If I'm satisfied, I'll skip talking to my lawyer and give Bogo the information he wants."

"Great!" Gary replied.

"But there's one more thing."

" _SIGH!_ What now?!"

Batrov stroked Larry's muzzle. "I want my little Larry-Warry to be with me 24/7."

"WHAT?!"

"It makes sense Gary." Larry argued. "We're gonna be doing a lot of back and fourth. You still need time to be with my mom and the kids. You can do the day shift and I can do the night shift so during the day I can get some errands done or visit mom, but I'd be living here mostly."

"I'll admit, it's not a bad idea, but..."

"But what?"

"Larry, can I talk to you in private?"

"You cannot!" Batrov replied. "Or did you forget that my life is in danger and I need a bodyguard with me at all times?"

Gary was upset, but decided to be truthful. "Fine! Larry, you're getting way to close with the prisoner. You may think he's all cute and sweet, but don't forget that he's a cult leader."

"FORMER cult leader." Batrov replied.

"Whatever. The fact is these kind of guys can be VERY manipulative! He's already got you wrapped around his little wing!"

Larry was getting angry. "You NEVER approve of my boyfriends!"

"I do too! What about that nice coyote you were dating for awhile."

"Wily? The self proclaimed 'super genius'? He could never make it to our dates on time. I found out later he was obsessed into chasing after this other guy. I'm not gonna date someone who won't give me his full attention and now, I have someone who well...has no choice but to give me his full attention. I'm happy with him."

"He's three times smaller than you! There's a bigger size difference here than Nick and Judy!"

"We discussed that and...found some solutions."

"Well save that information between you two. Look Larry, you're my best friend and now, my stepson and sibling to my pups. I love you. Not in the way you always wanted, but I still care about you. I just want to make sure you're making the right decision."

Larry got up and gave his best friend a small hug. "Thanks for that. I'll be careful, but I can just feel that he's a changed bat from the cultist he once was."

"I am!" Batrov replied. "Judy's hospitality and kindness towards me has shown me that there's much good in even the prey of this world. Now, I want to do what's right."

"If you want to do what's right, then tell us who the Big Cheese is!" Gary growled.

"I will! Right after you install all those hooks and attach the TV to the wall."

Gary just groaned. "This all better be worth it."

 **Maenwhile, at the Wedding Reception...**

Judy was up on stage presenting her father. "Hello folks! My name is Judy Hopps. Well, I'm sure everyone here knows that, I mean, pretty much everyone here is a friend of mine in some way and I'm pretty darn famous."

"Get over yourself!" Shouted someone in the audience.

"AHEM! Anyway, my father wanted to sing one of his favorite songs. It's well known to the plant husbandry community and is the song that wooed my mother into marrying him. So here's Stu Hopps with 'Garden of Love'. Take it away dad!"

Nick was sitting next to Bonnie and his mother Vivian. " 'Garden of Love'? Sounds corny."

Bonnie gave Nick a slight slug on the arm. "Quiet you! This is a beautiful love ballad!"

Stud grabbed the mic, selected the song on the karaoke machine and started singing.

" _The sun and the rain fell from up above!"_ _  
"_ _And landed on the earth below"_ _  
"_ _In my garden of love"_

" _Oh there's a rose for the way your spirits rose when we first met"_

" _A forget-me-not to remind me to remember not to forget,"_

Nick and Vivian started to snicker which Bonnie didn't take kind to.

.

" _A pine tree for the way I pined over you"_

" _And an ash for the day I ashed you to be true_ _"_

" _And the sun and the rain fell from up above"_

" _And landed on the earth below"_

" _In my garden of love_ _"_

"I was wrong." Nick said. "This is WAY cornier than I thought!"

"Hush!" Yelled Bonnie.

" _Well there's a palm tree that we planted when we had our first date"_

" _A turnip for the way you always used to turnip late"_

Nick and Vivian were holding their muzzles to stop from laughing. Judy sat next to her mother. 

" _Your mother and your cousin Chris, they often used to come"_

" _So, in their honor I have raised a nice chris-an'-the-mum!"_

Nick and his mom busted out laughing. "BAA-HAA-HAA! 'Chris-an'-the-mum!' Oh man!"

Judy was getting upset. "Nick! This is a very poetic and romantic song!"

"Carrots it's played for comedy! Haven't you ever noticed all the puns?!"

"Puns?! No, no. They're just a poetic way to connect the plants to the memories."

"They're plant puns Fluff! Listen..."

" _Oh there's a beetroot for the day that you said that you'd beetroo' to me."_

" _A sweet pea for the sweet way you...always smiled at me."_

" _But you had friends who needed you, There was Ferdy, there was Liza!"_

" _So in their honor, I put down..."_

Nick couldn't help him himself. "Put down what? A load of 'Ferdy-Liza'?! HAA-HAAA-HAA!"

Vivian was in tears laughing. "Oh!-Oh-hoo-hoo! Stop! I'm gonna pee! HAA-HAA!"

Stu was confused. "Wha?! Yes! 'Ferdy-Liza!' Don't interrupt my song!"

"I'm sorry Stu, it's just...all the puns! It's hilarious!"

Judy was embarrased. "Oh my God mom, he's right! 'Ferdy-Liza'. It's a pun!"

Bonnie's teeth were grating. "Nick Wilde, you shut your mouth! This is me and Stu's song! We conceived at least 80 of our kits to this song!"

Nick couldn't stop laughing. "Really?! Whose songs do you use for foreplay? Weird Al Yak-ovic?!"

Even Judy laughed a little at that one which upset Bonnie even further. "Ignore them Stu! Keep playing honey!"

" _SIGH!_ Okay."

" _But Gus the gardener's gone now and you went with him too."_

" _The fungus here reminds me of the fun Gus is having with you."_

" _The rockery's a mockery! With weeds it's overgrown."_

" _The fuchsia's gone, I couldn't face the fuchsia all alone!"_

Stu then finally realized it. "Son of a birch tree! They are puns!...I don't care! It's me and Bonnie's song and I'm finishing it!"

" _And my tears fell like rain from the sky above."_

" _And poisoned all the flowers...in...my...garden...of loooove."_

Stu finished and the audience both chuckled and applauded. As Nick was making his way back to the stage, Stu passed by. "Great work Stu! That was OOF!"

Stu punched Nick in the crotch. "It's bad enough you had me 'nip my buds', but then you ruined me and Bonnie's love song!"

"I thought you knew it was funny!" Nick said in a high-pitched voice while bowled over.

As they were watching the exchange, Judy gave a nudge to her mother. "Dad better be careful or Nick won't be able to 'plant' me one tonight."

Nick finally drudged up the stage. His voice still quite high-pitched. "Let's give another...Oh my gosh, I sound like Mickey Mouse. Let's give another hand for Stu ladies and gentlemammals! Our next singer will be up in a moment, but he's having a bit of trouble with his...makeup?" Anyway, there's some more sweet treats and sweet tunes coming your way."

Gideon approached the Clawhauser's who were enjoying his apple pie. "Hey folks! Everything good?"

"Oh yeah!" Terry said. "This pie is delicious! Isn't it honey?"

"It'sh gweat!" Ben said with a mouth full of pie. He quickly swallowed it. "The way you mixed the cinnamon and caramel in with the apple is wonderful! It's almost perfect!"

"Almost?" Gideon asked.

"Well, the crust is a little too soft. Not bad."

Everyone in the room gasped. Gideon's wife Julie was outraged. "Hey now! I'll have you know my husband works really hard to perfect his recipes!"

Gideon rubbed his wife's back. "Now, now honey! Ah'm sure Mr. Clawhauser didn't mean to offend." He then pointed a Clawhauser's dish. Y'all mind if ah sample that?"

"Sure!" Ben replied. "But just a little taste, okay? I'm only on my fourth slice."

Gideon poked at it with the fork. "Yeah. It's practically fallin' apart." He then took a bite. "It's real buttery."

"Too buttery!" Ben and Gideon said together.

Gideon smiled. "Yer right! Ah gotta reduce the butter by about a half teaspoon. Thanks fella!"

Ben smiled. "Don't mention it! I've just got a sweet tooth."

"Well more than that! You can catch the little imperfections like some kind of...connie-sewer! Mr. Clawhauser, ah'd like you 'ta be mah personal taste tester!"

Ben smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! When ah open up here, ah'm gonna make all sorts of sweets and ah want them 'ta be perfect! You'll be the first 'ta try them and for free! Whaddya say?"

Ben shook Gideon's hand. "I'd love to!"

Terry then talked to Gideon. "Well, Mr Grey, while you're making my husband even more diabetic, can I get another cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Clawhauser! It'll be right up."

Tyler, who was sitting next to Ben, chatted with him. "Looks like you're going to be doing even more intensive training at the ZPD gym just to keep you weight steady."

It was then that one of the network men approached Tyler. "Sorry for interrupting, but aren't you one of Gazelle's backup dancers?"

"I am. This is my twin sister Terry. I'm here to celebrate her reception. I may be doing some dancing later, but it won't be as suggestive as it usually is on stage."

"Interesting" said the network mole. "If you'll excuse me..."

The mole rushed over to one of his cameramen who was adjusting his lens. "Steve! Steve!"

"What is it?"

"Remember when that fox, Mr. Mild or whatever said that they had a special guest for the show?"

"Yeah?"

"One of Gazelle's backup dancers is here! It could be her!"

"Wait a minute...come to think of it, I saw Bobby Catmull around earlier and he's disappeared!"

"Who's he?"

"Don't you know the music biz?! He's a big-name songwriter whose written some of Gazelle's biggest hits!"

"Then the special guest star has gotta be her! I'll tell the station! This will make our ratings go up for sure! Channel 6-3 will now be famous not just for showing old sitcom reruns from the 80's!"

Nick got back onto the stage. "Well since our singer is still having problems getting ready, we're gonna bring up someone else instead. Next up is Flash the sloth with 'It's the end of the world as we know it' by R.A.M. Take it away Flash!"

Nick got off stage and sat next to Judy who seemed a bit concerned. "Doesn't that song have a lot of lyrics?"

"Yes, but it's also very fast-paced so he'll have to keep up. That's why I chose it! I want to see him try and keep up. It's gonna be hilarious!"

"YOU chose it?!"

"Yeah Fluff! Shhh! Let's watch!"

"That's...great."

"It...starts...with..."

"...an..."

"..."

"...earthquake..."

Flash wasn't even close to hitting the beat of the song, but he kept going.

"...Birds, …...snakes..."

"...and..."

"..."

"...airplanes..."

"Lenny...Moose...is..."

"...not...afraid..."

Reality came crashing down on Nick. "Oh, I've made a horrible, horrible mistake."

Judy was a bit upset. "Nick, you dumb fox! It['s gonna take him forever to finish that song! I'm gonna go over and chat with Priscilla."

"Go ahead Carrots. I have a feeling I'm gonna be sitting here awhile."

Judy sat down next to Priscilla who was watching Flash sing.

"He...sure..."

"...has...a...lovely..."

"...singing...voice..."

Judy didn't agree, but was polite. "Uhhh yeah. Sure. You two certainly hit it off. You're living together in the apartment next door?"

"...Yes...Things are...getting..."

"...serious."

"That's great!"

"But...the...sex...is...poor."

"Oh?"

"He has...no...stamina. He..."

"...only...lasts...five..."

"..."

"Minutes?" Judy asked.

"...Hours."

"Ummmmm...how long do sloths usually...y'know what? Nevermind."

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

"It's...the...end..."

"...of...the..."

"...world..."

"as...we..."

"...know...it...and..."

"...I...feel..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine!" Judy yelled. "Just say fine!"

"...Swell."

"I hate you!"

Nick then came out on stage. "Thank you Flash! Up next..."

"That...was...only..."

"...the...first..."

"...chorus."

"You're done Flash! Thank you!"

"Booooo!" Priscilla yelled. "Let...him...sing!"

"Okay look, I'm gonna set you up in this corner over here and you can finish the song to Priscilla because if we don't do that, we'll be here all night okay?"

The sloths agreed and Nick sent them up with their own private quarter.

Nick then headed back up on stage. "Okay folks! Thanks for waiting through that song. I hope you were able to enjoy it...or take the time to file your taxes or something. Anyway, up next is James Wolford with...'If I was your girlfriend' by Prance?! O-kaay. Take it away Jim!"

The lights dimmed and the base of the music started.

James' dad Tim was concerned. "What is he up to?"

Then they saw it. James leg popped out with a high-heeled shoe and a fishnet stocking. The spotlight was on him.

" _Hoooaaaooooeeeoooh!...Hoo-hooooo!"_

He then came out and shocked everyone in the restaurant. He was wearing a skimpy dress with a garter belt and too-revealing panties and a tight blouse tied in the middle to show off his stomach. He was also wearing rouge and muzzlestick with a little o blush on the ears.

" _Ooooooh-yeeeaaah! Hooo-hooooo!"_

As he walked around all sultry-like, he had he's eyes focused on Spots. Her jaw was dropped at what she was seeing.

" _If I was your girlfriend...would you remember..."_

" _...to tell me all the things you forgot, when I was your man?!"_

" _Yea-heah! When I was your man."_

Spots rubbed her temple in disbelief. "What the hell is he thinking?"

" _If I was your best friend..."_

"You ARE my best friend you idiot!"

 _."Would you let me...take care of you..."_

" _And do all the things that only best friends ca-an!"_

" _Ooooh! Only best friends can. Oooooh!"_

Spots couldn't help but start to laugh at the whole situation, but Tim was getting angry. "James you stop this right now!"

James got off the stage, but only to saunter his way over to Spots. He swayed his hips back and fourth in front of her.

" _If I was your girlfriend...would you let me dress you?"_

" _I mean, help you pick out your clothes before we go out!"_

" _Not that your helpless, but sometimes, sometimes..."_

" _Those are the things that being in love's about!"_

Tim was starting to growl and for some reason, Petey looked really ticked off as well. Suzie was a bit disturbed by it all and Spots was holding her paw to her muzzle. James thought he was turning her on, but he was wrong.

" _And If I was your one and only friend..."_

" _Would you run to me if somebody hurt you."_

" _Even if that somebody was me? Yea hee-hee! Sometimes..._ "

Spots finally burst out laughing. "HAA-HOHOHOHOWAA-HAA-HAA! You look so stupid!"

James was stunned. "What?! But...But I thought you'd love this?!"

"Are you crazy?! You look like a trans street hooker's first day on the job!"

Tim finally had enough and grabbed James by the ear and pulled him backstage. "That's enough! Show's over!"

"REEOW! Dad! Ow! That hurts!"

Wolford took James into the men's room to get changed. "You embarrassed me! I thought that was a present for Spots?!"

"It was! It was the gift of me as a woman. I figured, if she was into girls, then I'd just have to be a girl."

Tim wiped the thick makeup off James' face. "It doesn't work like 'dat! Besides, what was the result? She laughed right in your face!"

"I know it's just...I want to be with her so, I thought we could BOTH be lesbians."

"Except fer 'dat thing ya still got between yer legs. Which left little to 'da imagination what wit' 'dat short dress you were wearin'. Do you know why I'm so ticked off?"

"Cuz you're homophobic?"

"Wh-What?! You're not even gay! And the reason is just 'da opposite! You were playing off like you were trans 'ta attract Spots, but in 'da process did it in a way 'dat mocked trans peopl like yer aunt Terry! I love 'dat gal and you basically made fun of her sexuality!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well what's done is done. Where's yer clothes?"

"Behind the stage."

"I'll get 'em."

As Wolford walked out, Spots walked in. "There you are!"

"Hey! This is a men's room! What are you doing here!"

"I'm not done laughing at you!"

"Thanks a lot! I humiliated myself for you y'know?"

"Why? Did you honestly think you were gonna woo me like that?"

"Well...Yes."

"That was dumb. You know what attracts me to you?"

"No, what?! I gotta know because this is driving me nuts!"

"When you're yourself. I like the old James. I may not be sexually attracted to you, but I like that James far more than the dumb one who poorly dresses like a girl and thinks he can be a lesbian. Just be who you are. My best friend. Because that's the James Catmull I like the most."

"I really did blow it didn't I?"

"Yup. But that doesn't mean you'll be living this down forever. Oh wait! That's right. It was on live TV."

James was freaking out. "Oh man! My friends are gonna hold this over me forever!"

"Yup!"

Tim came back with the sack of clothes. "Hey! Get outta here! 'Dis is 'da mens room!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Just before Spots left, Petey came in. He looked furious and pointed at James. "You stupid... _#$%!_...idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"Why are YOU so mad?" James asked the small bunny.

"That blouse doesn't go with those shoes at... _#$%!_...at all! Not to mention the poor choice of dress! Next time you're gonna dress like a girl, talk to me first! Stupid head!"

Spots then remembered. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Petey's big on fashion."


	12. Chapter 12: That's the woman I love

Chapter 12: That's the woman I love

A/N: _Another original song! By the way, Duke and Paco were supposed to arrive much sooner, but I couldn't find a good spot to place them in the last chapter and the Flash joke was too good to pass up. This chapter took forever to write. Too much dialog and too many characters. I thought the story would be more focused since it all was told in primarily one place, but all the characters made it so there's a lot to cover._

 **Summary:** Duke comes back and gets in Nick's face about evicting the possums without warning. Petey warns Paco to back off of Cotton. Terry and Ben's parents arrive and do a number. Jenny arrives with Michael's siblings and some of Gideon's kids. James dances with Spots and his charm starts to affect her in ways she wasn't expecting.

 **1:42pm At the Fish and Fauna Restaurant**

The party was taking a break from the music as Gideon, Julie and their pig son Wiggly helped serve more sweet treats. It was then that Duke finally arrived back with Paco in hand. He walked up to Juanita who was sitting at the Clawhauser's table and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry I'm so late getting' back babe. I had 'ta do some repairs. Speakin' a' which, I gotta go chew out 'dat fox real good! I'll be right back. Paco! Can ya translate what I said for her?"

"Sure Papi!" Paco replied.

Nick was chatting with Tim and Auburn Wolford when Duke approached the fox. "Hey You! Ya owe me big-time Wilde!"

Nick was happy to see the weasel. "Duke! I was starting to worry. Were you able to see what was wrong with the heater?"

"Yeah. It was just a measly little elbow pipe and some washers. Five bucks worth of useless maintenance mammal couldn't even bother to fix it, so I did it myself."

Nick was overjoyed. "You fixed it?! Oh thank you Duke! Thank you!" He picked up the weasel and gave him a big hug. "How can I repay you?"

"You can kiss my ass!" The angry weasel replied.

Nick was so happy, he accommodated him. "You got it!"

He picked up the weasel, turned him around and gave him a big smooch on the seat of his pants. This of course shocked the hell out of Duke. "Hey! Hey wait a minute! I didn't mean 'dat literally!"

"Well now you can scratch a cop literally kissing your butt of your bucket list."

Duke chuckled. "Heh! I guess so. But you still owe me! I didn't take a thing from 'dose rooms. Mainly because it was all worthless.. The biggest room on 'dat floor only has two rooms. If it was just me and Juanita, dat'd be fine but the kid needs a room too and Juanita's tryin' 'ta get preggers so I can't just share a room with Twitch and Eye. I want 'dat room fer my family and Twitch and Eye can have their own single bedroom apartment." Duke fibbed a little as the biggest apartment on that floor had three rooms.

"That makes two free apartments for six months! I'm already going broke on this place as it is!"

"May I remind you 'dat the floor wasn't making any rent at all when it was bein' takin' up by 'dose possums? Also, I'll make ya a deal. You only have a janitor and he don't know nothin' about fixin' nothin'! I learned 'dat out pretty quick."

"Who is he?"

"An old raccoon named Macaroon. Mack fer short."

" 'Macaroon the raccoon?' That's #$%ing adorable."

"Yes, yes. It's a nice name. Look, yer gonna need someone 'dere 'dat can make some repairs and 'dat's me! You give me 'dat room, I'll do yer repairs when I can get to 'dem. I am a busy weasel after all."

Nick thought about it for a moment. "Hmmmm...you know your way around electrical systems?"

"My company helps build homes so of course I know alla 'dat stuff! Not much fer plumblin' unless it's a small deal, but electrical I'm good. I won't always be able 'ta do repairs same-day, but before 'da week is out at least."

"Hmmm...having a repair guy on site would be real valuable. I'll make you one better. You become my on-site handymammal, the room is yours for free for as long as you work for me."

Duke was excited. "Hot DANG! I'll take 'dat deal!" He shook Nick's paw."Unnnh, Nick? 'Dere's just one other thing. And yer not gonna like it."

 **Meanwhile...**

Paco was once again trying to be romantic with Cotton. She was at the same table as Petey, Sarah and the Clawhausers. "Look, my senorita! Earlier today, I got you this nice plush! Do you like it?"

Cotton picked up the plush doll. "Oh wow! I love it! Thank you Paco!"

While Paco was making time with Cotton, little Sarah was trying to be romantic with Petey. "Petey my sweetie, let's try something romantic!"

"Like what?"

"Well...we'll feed each other! I'll take a piece of my cake and you open your mouth and I'll feed it to you and you do the same."

"Sounds like... _#$%!_...fun! Okay!"

Petey opened his mouth and Sarah fed him a piece with her fork. It was then Sarah's turn. Petey didn't use a fork, but instead just took a big chunk of cake into his paw and shoved it into her face. The frosting got all over her muzzle.

Needless to say, she was a little upset. "Hey!" Petey just laughed so Sarah took a big chunk of cake and smashed it into Petey's face. The two started laughing and smashing cake into each other.

Terry was getting a little upset. "Knock it off you two!"

Ben tried to correct her. "Well, it is a wedding tradition to try and smash the cake into each others' face."

"Only if you're the bride and groom." Terry replied.

As Petey and Sarah were playing, Petey saw Paco give Cotton a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey!" He shouted at Paco. "I saw you give my sister a... _#$%!_...a peck on the cheek! You keep your little pecker away from her!"

Ben whispered into Petey's ear. "Ummm...I think you need to rephrase that."

 **Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean I gotta bring them back?!" Nick shouted. He was arguing with Duke about the fate of the possums that got scared out of the apartment complex.

"Look Wilde, you had Eye scare 'dem off so fast 'dat 'dey left with none of their belongings!"

"That's not my problem. They were squatting on private property for years AND making moonshine as you told me."

"But 'dey also got kids! Paco saw 'dere toys lyin' around. 'Dey're all just kids meal toys! 'Dat means 'dese folks are super poor! Now 'dey're gonna be homeless and if 'dey don't find another home, 'dey can lose 'dere kids! You want 'dat on yer conscience?"

"What do you want me to do?! They were breaking the law. I can't just let that go and let them have a place to live for free. I own an apartment building, not a sanctuary!"

"I ain't askin' you 'ta let 'dem stay 'dere. Just let 'dem pick up 'dere stuff and give 'dem time 'ta find a new place. I understand where yer comin' from, believe me. I made 'da same argument you did 'ta Paco until I saw 'da tears in his eyes. But let me ask ya somethin'.."

"What is it Duke?"

"ON WHAT WORLD DID I END UP ON 'DA MORAL SIDE OF AN ARGUMENT WITH YOU?!"

Nick had to chuckle. "Damn Duke, you're right."

"Damn right I'm right. Call 'da cops, find 'dose possums and give 'dem a chance 'ta recover. It's 'da right thing."

"You're right...it is. Still, I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Duke Weaselton showing worry and empathy for total strangers. You really have changed!"

"Don't remind me. Just make 'da call. I wanna make my stepson proud. See if Delgato knows anything."

"Alright, I'll call him." Nick then got on the phone with dispatch. "Hey Francine!"

" _Hey Nick!"_ The elephant replied back.

"Can you get a hold of Delgato for me? We're looking for some missing persons."

" _Sure thing Nick! By the way, me and Bogo will be heading your way for lunch break in about an hour."_

"Great! Sooo a little lunch date?"

" _Mmmm...kinda-sorta. Here's Delgato. See you later!"_

Delgato was next on the phone. _"What's up Nick?"_

"Hey Del! I'm here with Duke Weaselton."

" _H-Hey! Duke! How's it goin' buddy!"_

"Fine, fine. We gotta favor 'ta ask of ya. We need your help findin' some missin' people."

" _Sure thing! By the way, I'll be at the party before it ends. I just have to bring this family of possums to the ZPD. One of them needs immediate medical attention."_

"WHAT?!" Both Nick and Duke shouted.

" _Yeah! I found them digging through trash. Poor things. Their kids are sure to go into child custody."_

They could hear one of the possums in the back. _"Oh, mah poor, dear pa! He done had a heart attack! Ah think he's a gonner! Mah heart can't take the stress! ACKK!"_ Another possum passed out.

Delgato was worried too. "Oh man! I gotta get them to the hospital quick!"

Nick was freaking out. "Del! Those are the folks we're looking for!"

" _What?!"_

"They were squatting in an apartment complex I now own and I had them scared off. Duke talked me into letting them come back and get their stuff."

" _Oh no! One of them is now trying to slash their wrists with their teeth!"_

Duke rolled his eyes. "Tell 'dem 'dey can come back and get their stuff."

" _Oh no! I think another is dead!"_

"Del! They're playin' possum! 'Dey're faking it!"

" _...What?"_

Nick was rubbing his temple. "Tell them they're not in trouble. They can come to our party here, pick up their stuff and...aw jeez! They can stay in one of the apartments for a few months so they can find work and get a place to stay!"

Suddenly, the possums all popped up from the brink of 'death' and shoved their faces at the back seat gate. _"Sweet potatoes! You mean it?!"_

This spooked Delgato. _"GAH! Don't do that!"_

"I mean it. As much as I hate rewarding you for scaring away my tenants and costing the building money, you have kids and scaring you off without letting you pick up your stuff was wrong. BUT! If you don't find work in three months, you're gone! Understand?"

" _You got it partner!"_ said the cheerful father possum. _"We're so tickled pink by this news, we'll sing ya a little ditty when we git thar!"_

"Fine." Nick said. "We are doing karaoke. You can thank Duke Weaselton and his ferret son for bringing you back. It was their idea."

Delgato then chimed in. _"Well, I guess I might as well head straight to the party instead of HQ, but I'll still have to do some paperwork and explain all this after calling it in."_

"Thanks for everything Delgato!" Nick replied. "See you in a little bit."

Nick hung up the phone and both him and Duke breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Well, that's taken care of."

Duke patted Nick on the shoulder. "Thanks a bunch Nick. Paco will be happy." He then shouted over to the ferret boy. "Hey Paco! We found 'dem! Nick's lettin' 'dem stay for a bit!"

Paco rushed over and gave Nick a big hug. "Thank you senor Wilde! I want to help those poor children out."

"Aww that's sweet! Duke, you've got a good son here."

Duke smiled back. "Don't I know it."

Just then, Auburn approached them. "Nick, I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. You know, since they are currently unemployed, they could qualify for welfare and the government could subsidize you for renting them a room."

"Yeah?" Nick replied. "I didn't know that. Most of my study on the law has simply been the police side of things."

"Well, just give me a call sometime and I can help you get that all set up."

"I appreciate that Burnie. Thanks."

It was nearing 2pm as a large group of people came in. It was Jenny with some of Hopps siblings and a few more of Gideon's kids along with Terry's father Redford and Ben's mother Alice. The two walked up to their children and greeted them. "Hey there!" Redford said. "How're my favorite kids doin.?"

"We're doing fine dad. Are my sisters here too?"

The old tiger patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry darlin'. They're just stubborn as hell. I told them that they have to attend the ceremony in Bunnyburrow or they're out of the will."

"Good!"

"So is everyone having a good time?"

Gideon came with another pie. Ben took a slice out and gave it to Terry and then proceeded to eat the rest of the pie. "It's great! Everyone's singing and there's tons of food!"

Ben's mother laughed. "HA! There won't be if you keep eating like that."

Redford put his arm around Alice. "Say sweetheart, why don't we go up there and sing a little song ourselves?"

"Alight dear. I think I know a good one."

Meanwhile, Jenny greeted Judy as the kids were coming in. There was still an air of jealousy and anger between them. "...Judy."

"...Jenny."

"I see you and Nick have gotten back together."

"Yes, have you come to steal him again as you did Tom?"

"If I hadn't stolen Tom away, you'd be stuck in Bunnyburrow and you wouldn't have the happy family you have now. The way I see it. I did you a favor."

"I guess you did. Tom's a good man, but he sure as hell is a playboy. Don't be too surprised if his eye wanders over to someone else. Where is Tom by the way?"

"He's too busy with his mayor work I'm afraid. I do help...'relieve' him of his stress as much as I can."

"I bet you do." Judy replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check up on my son." Judy left to go to Gazelle's bus while Jenny talked to her parents.

Meanwhile, an excited Petey introduced himself to each of the new kids coming in. "Hi! I'm Petey! Hi I'm Petey! Hi! I'm SUCK MY D #$! Petey! Hi! I'm Petey!"

In the meantime, Judy arrived at Gazelle's trailer. She gave a gentle knock on the door. "H-Hello?"

The panther guard opened the door. "Password?"

"Hi! I'm Judy Hopps. The mother of the child in there. Can you perhaps..."

"PASSWORD?!"

"...Try everything?"

"Wrong." The panther was about to shut the door when Bobby stopped him. "She's okay! Let her in."

The panther growled and let Judy in begrudgingly. "Thank you! Bobby, I was just checking up on Michael to see if he's about done. A lot of his siblings are here and he can see them with his eye for the first time."

"He's ready Judy. He's been incredible on the harmonica! I picked out an original melody for him, but he didn't go with it and used his own and it actually flowed with the song better. That boy's gonna be a rock star!"

"He sure is." said Gazelle who had just stepped out from behind the curtain.

Judy was star struck. "Sweet cheese and crackers! Oh my gosh! Y-Y-You're Ga...Ga..."

"Lamby Ga-Ga is a different pop star. I'm Gazelle."

"HAHAHAHAH! Right! Right! Sorry!...I ummm I just never met a celebrity up close before. I-I've been to one of your concerts recently"

"Well Miss Hopps, you're quite the celebrity yourself. I'm a fan of yours as well."

"Oh gosh! Thanks! Oh! One of the reasons I'm here is to warn you guys."

"Warn us?" Bobby said with caution.

"My dad came with a television crew."

"Oh no!" Bobby replied.

"Oh yes! And I think with Tyler hanging out at Terry's table they might have picked up that you're at this event Gazelle. I just wanted to let you know this isn't as private as I'm sure you hoped. It's gonna be televised."

"That's fine." Gazelle said. "The message of this song should be heard by many. As long as the paparazzi is kept out, I'm okay with it."

"Thank you. I apologize on behalf of my father. However, he is the one that gave Michael an eye so I can't help but forgive him for a lot of things right now."

Michael then came running out from the back of the bus. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun rehearsing?"

"Oh yeah! I'm all ready to play the song. It's a nice one."

"Well that's good. Some of your brothers and sisters are here. You'll get to see them with your eyes for the first time!"

"I don't wanna! They always ignored me!"

"Michael!"

"My only brother is Petey and my only sisters are Cotton and Spots and that's it!"

Judy rubbed her sons face with her paw. "Honey, they just...didn't know how to be around you. They were scared. You can't keep hating your old family. It's time to forgive."

"Well...I'll say hello and that's it."

"That's all I ask sweetie."

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick introduced the next singers. "Next up, this currently engaged couple that turned fighting into foreplay. They turned our newlyweds, the Clawhausers into step siblings who will soon have the same brothers and sisters. They are the parents of Terry and Ben Clawhauser, Redford Fangmeyer and Alice Clawhauser with the big band song, 'That's the woman I love." Take it away folks!"

Redford and Alice came up to the stage in a lovely tux and dress and danced together as they sang.

" _Well you're sweet and modest."_

" _You KNOW I'm quite crass."_

" _You're just being modest."_

" _Aww go kiss my ass!"_

" _Ah YES!...That's the woman I loooove!"_

James put out his paw to Spots. "My mother used to teach me how to ballroom dance. I always thought it was boring, but I'm pretty good at it. Care to dance?"

Spots was a bit taken back and her ears turned red again, but she went for it. "Oh! Ummm...sure."

"Here. Just let me hold one of your paws and I put the other paw near your hip."

"A-Are you sure this is right?"

"Trust me. I'll lead."

They started to dance as Redford and Alice continued the song.

" _You're wild and care free."_

" _I think you're a nut."_

" _You're quite a beauty."_

" _And you have a cute butt."_

" _Ah YES!...That's the woman I loooove!"_

" _We're stuck together, now and forever."_

" _Weather we like it or not."_

" _But like wine, when we're older we get so much better."_

" _And our love-making's hot!"_

The band solo played as James spun Spots around. They almost hit a table, but he was able to pull back.

"You're actually pretty good at this!" Spots said with a smile.

"Thanks. Looks like my mother's lessons finally came in handy."

Nick and Judy were recording the whole thing on Nick's phone. "He's quite the dancer hunh?"

"Yeah. But poor Spots is fumbling all over the place!"

"She's nervous. James is really starting to get to her."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah. I know she _thinks_ she's lesbian, but I can smell some of her pheromones from here. I think there's a war going on inside her."

Meanwhile, the music was still playing as James and Spots were still dancing.

"My dad was right. You really are like coffee." Spots said.

James was puzzled by that statement. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just a little in joke between me and my dad."

"Hmmm...Are you saying I'm bitter at first, but I can become addictive over time?"

" _Crap! He figured it out!"_ She thought. "Unnnh...No!"

James chuckled. "I think I hit a nerve Miss Wilde."

She smiled back. "You're getting on my nerves alright Mr. Wolford. You see James, THIS is the side of you I like. No trying to be a lesbian in drag. Just you being you."

"Is it worthy of a kiss?"

Spots face was as red as her ears. "James you know I can't. Even if I wanted to I just...I get nauseous!"

"Just a quick peck on the lips then!"

Spots was getting super nervous. "O-Okay then. A quick one."

"Alright!" He puckered his lips. In the meanwhile, Redford and Alice were singing again.

" _Well sometimes we argue."_

" _I get it all off my chest."_

" _But when the battles all through..."_

" _...The making up is the best."_

" _Ah YES!...That's the woman I loooove!"_

Spots was nervous about the kiss, but she went for it anyway. She gave the quickest peck on the lips ever. So fast it was a bit painful for James. "Ow! What was that?!"

"There! I-I..kissed you on the lips."

"That wasn't a kiss! You...punched me in the mouth with your face!"

"Hey! You got what you wanted okay?!"

"Well exCUSE me princess!"

"P-Princess?!" She loved being called that in the right context. Her blood father used to call her that and Nick calls her that in times of stress. It lit a fuse under Spots and she had to excuse herself. "I-I'm sorry James, I unnnh..gotta go use the bathroom!"

She ran off and James just watched her run. "Did I do something wrong?"

Redford and Alice sang the last of the lyrics.

" _You're loud and you're mean."_

" _You're nasty and rough!"_

" _But when I get in between,"_

" _I can't get enough!"_

" _Ah YES! That's the woman I loooove!"_

" _Ah yes! You're the one that I...looooooooove!"_

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Spots was splashing cold water on her face. "Stupid romantic Jim and his...romantic, stupid dancing! I'm not interested in boys! I'm lesbian dammit! I like girls!"

While looking down at the sink, Spots heard a girly giggle coming from right in front of her. "Tee-Hee!"

"What the?" She looked up to see another hyena in the mirror. But it wasn't Scratch and she knew it couldn't be her. It looked somewhat like her, but this hyena had braids on her mane, fancy earrings, no nose ring, a flower by her ear and some makeup.

Spots couldn't believe what she was seeing. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked back at the mirror and only saw herself this time. The giggling girl was gone.

" _What the hell was that?!"_ she thought.


	13. Chapter 13: Hotline Bling

Chapter 13: Hotline Bling

"Hotline Bling" By Drake. Remixed lyrics by me.

A/N: To be honest, the last chapter was a bit of a chore to write. I'm having a hard time knowing when to end these chapter what with all the characters and all the subplots happening in one place. Not to mention the musical bits. This one was a bit more fun though.

 **Summary:** James talks to Suzie about why Spots is distancing herself from him. Mike meets his blood siblings and chews them all out. Delgato and the possums show up to thank Nick, Duke and Paco. Duke takes a selfie of with all of his cop friends, but his mother thinks the pic is fake. The possums do a jugband, square dance number.

 **2:30pm at the wedding reception.**

James looks over at the corner where Spots is sitting with her father Nick Wilde. Ever since she got out of the bathroom after the dance, she's avoided James and started talking with everyone else. James' paws are wringing with worry. Sitting next to him was the young giraffe Suzie, he asks her for advice.

"She hasn't talked to me or looked my way since she got out of the bathroom Suzie. What did I do wrong?"

"Well, you have been pushing yourself on her a bit." The giraffe replied.

"That was just a little flirting."

"Think of it from her perspective. Jim, do you have a male best friend?"

"Yeah! Sam. My friends call him 'Dragon'."

"Why do they call him that?"

"Dude's REALLY into dragons. A bit too much. It's creepy."

"Oh. Well anyway, let's say you and Sam are real tight, but platonic. You're straight right?"

"Yeah. Isn't that obvious?"

"Right. Anyway, one day Sam starts flirting with you. He wants more out of your friendship, What would you do?"

"I'd kindly turn him down, but let him know he's still my good friend."

"RIGHT! Only in this case, you're Sam and you're not getting the message."

" _SIGH!_ You're right. I guess she's just not into me that way."

"I'm not so sure that's the case. When you two were dancing, she was blushing and nervous. What if it was a different scenario?"

"Which is?"

"Okay, back to you and Sam. What if Sam's flirts started to get to you in a way you weren't expecting? That you started having feelings for him you didn't expect? Gay feelings or in Spot's case...straight feelings. You thought you knew who you were and now your world is turning upside down. How would you feel?"

"Scared. Confused. Like I don't know who I am anym-awww crap! What if she's feeling that way about me and it's making her crazy?!"

"Exactly!She's probably scared and confused and you egging her on is not helping."

"I don't know what to do! I mean, if she's having these feelings, then that must mean she has some interest in me, but...I don't want to torture her!"

"Maybe you should give her some space then."

"Maybe your right. I'll just let her think things through on her own and not bother her."

"That would probably help. _SIGH!_ You two are lucky. I wish I had anyone my size to be with. Or just friends in general."

"You're my friend Suzie!"

"Really?"

Sure! Any friend of Spots is a friend of mine. You're in my clique."

Suzie suddenly put her hooves over her crotch and crossed her legs. "Watch your dirty mouth mister!"

The cameraman on her neck almost fell off. "Hey! Watch it lady!"

"Oh shut up! I didn't ask you to be up there anyway!"

James couldn't help but chuckle. "Suzie, a clique is a small group of friends, not...that! Anyway, I'd like you and Spots to hang out with my friends tomorrow night. We're gonna play 'Castles and Dragons' down at Jumbeaux's Cafe after hours. Junior Junior is a friend of mine and my nerd crew plays the game on Monday nights."

"Junior Junior?"

"Jerry Jumbeaux Junior's son, Jerry Jumbeaux. Hence the nickname, 'Junior Junior'. He's about your age. Thirteen I think."

Suzie got too excited and grabbed James up by his shirt and into her face. "Are you telling me that you know a boy elephant about my age?!"

"Suzie, you're scaring me!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Yes! His father owns the ice cream parlor! We get to play games and have free treats!"

"Is he single?!"

"Very. He's also VERY shy. We think he's an introvert. We can barely get him to talk. Why the sudden interest?"

"James, you don't know what it's like for me! I'm a giant in a sea of little people. Elephants are not much smaller than giraffe's albeit much wider, but I could finally have someone to wrap my arms around! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well, you'll meet him tomorrow night. I just hope I can get Spots to come. I guess I gotta turn down the charm for a bit."

 **Meanwhile...**

Judy was re-introducing Michael to his old siblings. "And here's Justin and Jamie and you remember Jacob?"

Michael was just giving them all the finger. "Screw you. Up yours. Kiss my ass."

Judy was furious. "Michael that's enough!"

"They were always mean to me! They ignored me just because I was different!"

"Michael, that was in the past. You HAVE to learn to forgive!"

"Justin used to play hide and seek with me. I memorized the layout of the home and didn't need help getting around. I'd almost find him and then he'd try to cheat by changing his hiding spot!"

"No I didn't!" Justin said.

"YES YOU DID! I may have had bad eyes, but I have the best ears! I'd hear you sneak off in a different direction. You'd giggle thinking you were so smart."

"You're just a sore loser!" The bunny snapped back.

"No. You'd sneak off and I'd hear you in another room and you'd giggle and say 'That dumb, blind bunny will never find me! I could be standing right in front of him!' Sometimes, I'd just leave and go cry in my room. I knew EXACTLY where you were the whole time! And you know what's worse? You and the others started calling me 'NEXT'!"

Judy was confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I was next in line to be sacrificed. I didn't know, but THEY did! They'd start saying 'Here comes next!' like it was a joke! They didn't even care that I was gonna die!"

Judy was furious at her siblings. "Why you little shi-...no...no, I'm not going to be like that. Michael, you're right. What they did was awful. But I STILL want you to forgive them, but they have to apologize first. Say you're sorry Justin."

"What for?!" The smart-ass bunny asked.

Judy pinched the boy by his long ear. "Why you little..."

"Ow! OW!"

"For saying all those mean things to him!" Judy then pointed at her other siblings. "That goes for all of you!"

"We don't have to listen to you!" Jamie said. "You're not even our real sister! You're adopted!"

A look of shock and sorrow was on Judy's face. Before she could retort, Bonnie yanked Jamie by the ears and started yelling at her. Judy then knelt down in front of Michael. "Michael honey. I...I didn't know it was like that. While I'd like you to forgive them, you don't have to until they learn what they did was wrong and apologize. Okay sweetie?"

"Yes mommy." Michael replied. "Did what she say hurt you?"

"Yes. Yes it did."

Michael hugged onto Judy tight. "You're better than a sister. You're my mommy and I love you."

A warm smile came over Judy's face. "I love you too."

 **Meanwhile...**

Delgato came into the restaurant followed by a parade of pungent possums. "Duke!" Delgato shouted.

"Del Taco!" Duke shouted back. The weasel ran up and jumped into Delgato's arms for a hug.

"Y'know what? Just call me 'Del'." The lion then rubbed the top of Paco's head. "How're ya doing sport?"

"Great senor Delgato!"

Delgato then talked to Juanita who was still talking with Auburn. The entire group was speaking in Spanish. "Great!" Duke said. "There's another conversation I'm out of."

Before he could go any further, Duke was hug-tackled by a large possum. "GAAAH!"

"Awww thank yew Mr. Duke! Thank yew!"

"You can thank me by not crushin' my ribs! I assume yer 'da possum family?"

"That's right! Ah'm Jeb Phalanger and this har's mah wife June Bug, mah daughters Peggy-Su, Fancy-Nancy, Fangless Fara and Blood Moon. She's a goth and came up with that thar ghost scheme."

"So yer 'da one 'ta blame fer my troubles." Duke replied.

Jeb continued. "Now this har's mah sons Skeeter, Ewalt, Jo-Bob and the youngest is Fart Blossom."

"Pull my finger!" shouted Fart Blossom.

"Tempting, but no." Duke replied. "Now, this is my stepson Paco. He's the one 'dat cried and convinced me 'ta talk Nick inta bringin' ya back."

Jeb vigorously shook Paco's paw. "Well bless you little one! Ah can thank yew enough! Ah know! Ah'll let yew have a dowry. Yew can have any choice of mah daughters 'ta marry!"

"What?!" Paco said.

"Ah don't mean right now 'a course, but when yer old enough. Fangless Fara's about yer age."

"The little possum gave the boy a toothless grin. "Ah still brush mah good tooth!"

Paco wasn't too happy. "YEESH! Ummm Thank you senor but no, that's okay. I don't need a reward!"

Jeb wasn't upset. "Aww don't be so shy boy! Tell ya what? Yew take yer time decidin'."

"Yeah." Duke said. "A LONG time!"

Nick approached the possums. "Hey folks! I'm Nick Wilde. The new landlord of the apartment complex that I didn't know I purchased."

Jeb shook Nick's paw. "Well thank yew so much fer lettin' us back in."

"Well it's not without some new rules. One, you don't get an entire floor to yourself. You get ONE room."

"One?! Thar's ten of us livin' together. We gots 'ta have a more space than that!"

"You're lucky you're getting one after scaring off tenants and squatting for years without paying rent. Not to mention the moonshine still. That goes out right now!"

"Oh. Heh-Heh. You found out 'bout that hunh?"

"Yeah. 'Heh-Heh.' I'm not just your landlord, I'm an officer of the law. Now, you do have a big family so...I don't have much choice but to give you two rooms for now."

"Awww! Thank yew!"

"Hold it! You still need to find yourself a job or I'll have no choice but to kick you guys out. I'm giving you guys a chance to get your life together. Now behave yourselves, or I'll have ….her...visit you guys often."

Nick pointed Eye out to Jeb who freaked out for a moment. "EEP! It's the monster!"

"She's not a monster, she's an aye-aye. She's just scary enough to get you guys out of the building. She's actually very nice once you get to know her."

"Well, ah'll do mah best to find me and mah wife work 'ta hold on to the place. In the meantime, we'd like 'ta make up to yew with a little ditty."

"We're having music and dancing here so that would be great."

"Great! Hey kids! Go up to our rooms and git mah fiddle, then grab yer mom's jugs.."

Nick's eyes bulged. " 'Mom's jugs'?"

"Yeah. Jug bottles."

"Oh."

"Also, don't fergit th' washin' board and our good spoons!"

"Those are musical instruments?"

"Shore! You'll hear how we play real soon. We'll make yew dance off yer feet quicker than two shakes of a rattlesnake's tail!"

Before Nick could answer, Duke called him over. "Hey! Hey Nick! C'mere for a sec!"

Nick could see that his fellow officers were around Duke. "What's up Duke? You didn't get yourself arrested again did you?"

"Nah. I wanna take a selfie with my officer buddies! My ma don't believe 'dat I'm on 'da up and up. Takin' a picture with all my cop pals otta convince her."

"Sounds good."

"Alight everyone! Since yer in yer civvies, get out yer badges!"

Everyone posed for the picture. Judy was about Duke's size so she cuddled up next to him. Nick and Delgato put their paws on his shoulders while Wolford, Fangmeyer and Clawhauser ducked down to get into the shot.

Auburn took the photo. "Say 'Incarceration!' "

"Yeah, how about we don't." Duke replied.

"Okay, okay. Say 'cheese'!"

"CHEESE!" said the group as Auburn snapped the photo. She then handed it back Duke.

"Poifect! Duke exclaimed. Wait 'till my ma sees 'dis!"

 **Moments later...**

The possums got up on the stage and Jeb spoke on the mic. "Howdy Y'all! Ah'm Jeb Phalanger. This har's mah wife June Bug and these are our kids and we're the June Bug Jug-Tootin' band! Don't be afraid ta come on down and dance. This song we're about 'ta do is a C & W, square dance twist on an R & B classic. It's called "Hotline Bling!"

Nick eyes just about popped out of his skull. "What?!"

"Let's hit it June Bug! A-one, a-two a-three, a-four!"

The band went into full gear. Jeb on the fiddle, June Bug on the jug bottles and the other kids on unconventional instruments the melody sound barely anything like the original song and was definitely more "square dance" in design.

" _Y'all used ta call me on muh cell phone._ YEE-HAW!"

" _Late night when you need my love."_

" _Ya'll would call me on that talkin' doo-dad!"_

" _Late night when you need my love."_

" _Ah know when that hotline bling."_

" _It makes mah heart go ring-a-ding-ding!"_

Nick's jaw was still dropped while standing next to Gideon who was shedding a tear. " _SNIFF!_ This is the best cover song ever!"

" _Ah know when that hotline bling."_

" _That could only mean one thang!"_

"What's that mean pa?!" Shouted one of the boys.

" _Well it means dingity-dang-dang-a-ding-ding-dong."_

" _Zipptiy-zap-zap-a-zip-zip-zooie!_ YEAH! _"_

" _Ever since ah left the country yew.."_

" _..got a reputation fer yerself now."_

" _Ya started eatin' like ya were a moo cow!"_

" _Ya'll got big and fat and brother oh how!"_

" _Cuz ever since ah left the country yeeew..."_

" _Started deitin' less and eatin' a bunch more"_

" _Now ya can't fit through the kitchen door."_

" _Hangin' with fat guys includin' a boar."_

"SQUARE DANCE TIME!"

Some of the little kids along with Stu and Bonnie got out and started square dancing. Suzie adjusted Sarah's skates so she could stand and Petey rolled her around to square dance.

"C'mon y'all, let's dance and sing!"

"Don't ya'll know? It's the hotline bling!"

"Hey everyone! Give us a hand!"

"We're the June Bug Jug-Tootin' band!"

"Allemande left, then allemande right."

"Swing yer partner with all yer might!"

"Side Circle. Promenade!"

"Then we'll have some pie and lemonade!"

"Do-si-so while we dance and sing."

"C'mon ya'll it's the hotline bling!"

" _Ah know when that hotline bling..."_

" _It makes me wanna jump and sing!"_

" _Ah know when that hotline bling..."_

" _I'll get a little love if ya know wut ah mean!"_

" _These days all ah do is.."_

" _Wonder if yer bendin' backwards fer someone else."_

" _Wonder if yer choppin' wood fer someone else."_

" _Cookin' berry pies, placed on the kitchen shelf."_

" _But y'all need 'ta know how 'ta cook."_

" _Go git yerself a cookin' book."_

" _Take a good look."_

"Side Circle front and back!"

"Don't yew stare at yer partner's butt crack!"

"Promenade circle square."

"Grab your tail without a care!"

"Change yer partner, that's the law."

"Now go and swing her by the paw!"

"Jump and snort. Curse and sing!"

"That's how ya do the hotline bling!"

" _Cuz Ah know when that hotline bling..."_

" _That could only mean one thang!"_

" _Ah know when that hotline bling."_

" _It makes me wanna jump and swing!"_

" _I'll just wing mah partner with all my might."_

" _Kiss her, squeeze her and never fight."_

" _Now let that stupid cell phone ring"_

" _Cuz I'm done doin' the hot-line bliiiiing!_ YE-HAAW! _"_

The crowd roared in applause. Nick ran up on the stage and hoisted Jeb on his shoulders. "Was that great or what?! Ladies and gentlemammals! Give it up for the June Bug Jug-Tootin' band!"

As the audience applauded, Nick came back over to Gideon. He had a great idea that he had to share.

"Gideon! I just got a great idea!"

"Ah know! Ah read that last sentence."

"Leave the fourth wall jokes to me Giddyup. Look, those possums got a unique southern style to their music. You're also pretty redneck yourself. Since we're turning this into a bakery, why don't we make this something really unique?! An all southern style bakery with live music."

"Ah already love it!"

"Good! We'll have a very unique take on a bakery and that will bring in customers who want to try something different and I can hire the possums so they can have a job. It's win-win all around!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Duke was with his family at the Wolford's table when he was checking his cell phone. "Heh-Hey! I got a text back from my ma!"

"What does it say Papi?" Paco asked.

Duke read the text. His ears started to droop and tears welled up in his eyes. "She... _SNIFF!_ She says 'Nice photoshop, but you can't fool me. You'll n-never be nuthin' more 'dan a grifter at best.' _SOB!_ Why can't I make her believe I changed?! I guess I'll always be nuttin' but a loser in her eyes."

Duke folded his head into his arms and cried while Auburn explained what happened to Juanita.

Tim patted him on the back. "Hey now. She just doesn't realize how much your life has changed around. We got live cameras here right? Well we can show her 'dat we're really here."

"More than that." said a familiar voice from behind.

Tim looked around and realized who it was. "H-Hey chief! 'Bout time ya showed up!"

"Yes. And we have an award for our weasel friend here and it will be live on TV. Surely your mother won't be able to argue the point after that."

"I...I dunno. I don't think I deserve an award fer stickin' my neck where it didn't belong. I was just bein selfish and stupid."

Paco patted Duke's knee. "Papi...Don't tell yourself such things! You're a hero and you helped save me, mama and all those workers!"

Duke rubbed his stepson's head. "SIGH! Alright. I...I guess I'll do it. But not until 'da next chapter! I need ta work up my nerve."


	14. Chapter 14: I'm a Fraud

Chapter 14: I'm a Fraud

"Ho! Hey!" Lyrics by The Lumineers

A/N: _Another solid chapter, but don't expect the next one for a little over a week. I have a VERY long and busy work schedule ahead of me._

 _For awhile, I was thinking of possibly turning Petey gay in this chapter, but since some of what Petey likes would be stereotyped under gay, I decided to go against type. Besides, I have a fair amount of gay characters as-is and Petey's just mainly a really sweet and kind boy. If anything, he's metrosexual._

 _I was also teasing the notion of having Cotton and Michael break up in this chapter. Having Cotton loving having two boys fight over her only for Mike to shove Paco and Paco to shove Mike to the ground hard, causing him to temporarily go blind again. Cotton realizes that she's not fulfilling her role as the big sister and takes the mature, but hard choice of breaking up with him. I finally decided against it as Michael has had a lot of hardship already and this is supposed to be a more upbeat story._

 **Summary:** Tyler and Gazelle plan an announcement.Duke breaks down in tears when receiving an award he feels he doesn't deserve, but gets a big surprise in the end. Tim and Auburn sing "Ho Hey" with Bobby Catmull on guitar and everyone dances to it. This causes Michael and Paco to get into a fight over who gets to dance with Cotton. Spots makes up with James. Gideon discovers that his adopted son Wiggly is gay and is not sure how to handle it.

 **3:05pm at the wedding reception.**

Bobby Catmull tapped Tyler on his shoulder. He was keeping low key with all the cameras around. "Hey Tyler. 'she' wants to see you."

Tyler was happy. "Cool! I guess she needs her masseuse before she gets on stage, which will be very soon."

Moments later, Tyler entered the bus. "Hey goddess! Did you need a little massage or...something more?"

"Just a massage." Gazelle replied.

Tyler started to work on her shoulders which she loved very much. "Mmmm...you are so good at this. Tyler honey. There are cameras out there."

"I know." Tyler replied. "That was Judy's father's big idea."

"That's okay. I think we'll make our big announcement here."

"Really honey? This small place?"

"I've been watching the party on TV. I feel a lot of love in that room. I can't think of a better place."

"Alright then." Tyler said as he kissed Gazelle on the cheek. "Ben's gonna be so jealous."

"Who?"

"My new brother in-law. He's a huge fan of yours. That's primarily why you're here."

 **Meanwhile...**

Bogo was on the stage to introduce Duke for his reward. "Ladies and gentlemammals. I'm the ZPD chief, William Bogo. I'm here not only to celebrate the union of two of my wonderful officers, but to award a very brave mammal. A weasel who not only helped officers Delgato and Johnson uncover a slavery ring, but a massive illegal weapons manufacturing operation. Thanks to him becoming a huge distraction, officers Delgato and Johnson were able to take down the ring leaders of the operation with only minor injuries and no fatalities. This weasel not only risked his life to save both his workers and his wife and stepson but he managed to keep a ton of dangerous weapons off the streets. With the blessing of our mayor Donald Trunk, it gives me great pleasure to give the citizen of the year award to...Duke Weaselton!"

Duke was shocked at the title. "Citizen of 'da year? No way! I...I can't accept 'dat!"

Wolford patted Duke on the back. "Sure ya can pal! Yer a hero!"

"I ain't no hero. 'Dey told me 'ta stay in the car and I didn't."

Delgato agreed. "Yeah, I know. You did exactly what me and Johnson told you not to do. But in return, you provided a huge distraction and we were able to save lives. That's what counts the most."

Juanita was suddenly very anxious. She was crossing her legs. She talked to Auburn in spanish. _"I have to pee! I have to go now! Auburn, can you bring my purse?"_

" _Sure."_ Auburn replied and the two rushed off to the ladies room.

"Good." Duke said as he walked up to the stage. "She doesn't need 'ta see me humiliate myself."

With a deep sense of dread. Duke slowly got up onto the stage to accept his reward.

"Here you are good Samaritan!" Bogo said with a sense of pride. "You deserve it."

Duke recently accepted the shiny placard. The crowd chanted "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Duke was nervous, but he tried his best. "L-Look fellas. I'm not really deservin' of 'dis reward. Del Taco told me 'ta stay in 'da police car and I didn't! I wanted to stay in 'da car, but somethin' kept at me. I wanted so bad 'ta save my girl, my new kid and..and my workers 'dat common sense just went out 'da window."

There was some cheers from the crowd, but Duke wasn't having it. "No! No! Don't cheer! I almost jeopardized 'da whole thing! I'm no hero! I suck! I...I've never done nothin' 'dat wasn't in my own self interest! I've robbed, cheated, stolen things! I... _SNIFF!_...I've been in and outta prison more 'dan some a 'dese cops who work 'dere! I'm a fraud! A FRAUD! _SOB!_ I fact, I think I should tell you'se guys in song. Someone play a little somethin' off-key. I don't deserve good keys."

" _Let me tell ya folks somethin'"_

" _I wanna get it off my chest."_

" _I've been dishonest and rotten."_

" _My whole life's a big stinkin' mess."_

As Duke sang, the police behind him became backup singers.

" _I'm a fraud. (He's a fraud.) I'm a fraud. (He's a fraud)."_

" _A mangy, dumb, little clod."_

" _I don't deserve 'dis hero nod."_

" _I'm a fraud, I'm a fraud, I'm a fraud."_

Nick whispered to Judy. "I don't think having background singers reassuring him he's a fraud is going to help his self-esteem."

" _Hopps chased me into Rodentia."_

" _To get back some plants 'dat I stole."_

" _I thought I was okay and I got away"_

" _But she made me a donut hole."_

" _I used'ta bootleg DVD's"_

" _I'd even pickpocket too."_

" _I would just do as a I pleased."_

" _Gave everybody 'da screw."_

" _I'm a fraud. (He's a fraud.) I'm a fraud. (He's a fraud)."_

" _A silly, stupid sod!"_

" _Uhhh...da-dee-da-da-da-da. Da-da-dod."_

" _I can't even rhyme! I'm a fraud."_

" _Now kids, don't end up like me."_

" _I'm just a massive fail."_

" _If ya do as ya please"_

" _You'll only wind up in jail."_

" _My past will always haunt me."_

" _I'll never forgive myself."_

" _How can I accept this award"_

" _and place it upon my shelf?"_

" _When..."_

" _I'm a fraud. (He's a fraud.) I'm a fraud. (He's a fraud)."_

" _A thief, a coward, a clod!"_

" _I refuse 'ta win after all 'a my sins."_

" _I'm a fraud, I'm a fraud, I'm a fraud."_

" _I'm...a...fraaauud!"_

Duke tried to give the award back to Bogo. "Here! Give 'dis 'ta someone more deservin'."

It was then that Paco rushed the stage. "No! No! No Papi! You DO deserve it!" The boy then grabbed the mic. "My name is Paco and Senor Weaselton is my new papi. My old papi never cared for me and always hurt my momma and me. Senor Weaselton fought him to protect my mamma! He then risked his life to save me! He saved my old papi's company that was about to go under and helped save all the workers their jobs! He is not the bad man he once was! He's not!"

Judy then got on the mic. "I've known Duke Weaselton for a long time. Yes, when I first met him, I was chasing him down in Little Rodentia because he was a thief who had stolen some bulbs, but in the past two years I have seen a lot of change in him. He was worked harder and harder to change his life around."

Judy came over and lifted Duke's sagging head up. "Duke, you may have been my enemy at one point, but I'd be very glad to say that you're my friend." The bunny then hugged the weasel to a round of applause.

The moment was interrupted when Duke's phone went off. "Just a moment folks." He looked at his phone and read the text. "It's...it's from my mom! She said she saw 'da whole thing and is very proud of me! Sh-she... _SNIFF!_ She says she's cryin' tears of joy! My mom's proud of me...me of all people!"

Duke then turned around and snatched the award back from chief Bogo. "Gimmie 'dat!" He then turned to the camera. "Ya see me ma? I'm citizen of 'da year! Me! Duke Weaselt-"

His speech was cut off by hearing a huge, high-piercing scream coming from the ladies room. "W-What's goin' on?!" He asked.

Judy went to check and moments later her, Auburn and Juanita all came out excited. "Es azul! Es azul!" Juanita yelled.

Duke was confused. "Azul? Wazzat? 'Dat monster from Goatbusters?"

Auburn chuckled. "No! She's telling you it's blue!"

"What's blue?"

"Her stick! Her pregnancy test! You're gonna be a father!"

"WHAT?! She told me she wuz bleedin' a little!"

"She told me she gets too rough at times and it's probably from that."

"I KNOW it's from 'dat." Duke replied. Then it finally sank in. Duke started to jump up and down. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He quickly ran over and hugged and kissed his wife! "We're gonna have more kids!"

"More?" Tim asked.

Duke then pulled Paco into his hug. "Yeah! Don't think fer one second I fergot about 'dis guy! Paco, 'dese kids may be biologically mine, but you'll always be my first son. Ya hear?"

Paco was in tears as he hugged his stepfather. "Si Papi! I love you!"

"I love you too kid. I'm so excited! I'm gonna have a litter!" Duke then ran up and jumped onto the cameraman on Suzie's neck and shoved his face into the camera. "Ya hear 'dat ma? Yer gonna be a grandma!"

"Hey, watch it!" The cameraman yelled.

Duke then went back onto the stage. He lifted his award up high as his family hugged him close. "'Dis...is 'da greatest moment of my life! Even more 'dan 'da time I beat my old friend Greg outta 500 bucks playin' Texas hold'em. Needless 'ta say, we ain't friends no more."

After awhile, things calmed down and the singing continued. Nick got back onto the mic. "Next up is the song for our bride and groom, the Clawhausers. The song is 'Hey Ho' and...what? It's 'Ho Hey'? Seriously? I always thought I was the opposite. Anyway, it will be sung by Tim and Auburn Wolford with Bobby Catmull on guitar. If you feel like dancing, this is a good one for that. Hit it folks!"

The Clawhausers got up to dance as the Wolford's sang.

"HO!...HEY!...HO!...HEY...HO!"

" _I've been trying to do it right."_

" _I've been living a lonely life."_

" _I've been sleeping here instead."_

" _I've been sleeping in my bed."_

" _Sleeping in my bed."_

Cotton went over to Michael and asked him if he wanted to dance.

"Naah. I don't know how. I'll look foolish."

"Well, I practically fall over." Cotton replied. "We'll look silly together!"

"No thanks." Michael said.

It was then that Cotton felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Paco who then kissed her hoof. "I would be more than happy to dance with you Senorita."

Cotton giggled. "Tee-Hee! Okay!"

This made Michael furious. "Hey! I'm gonna dance with her!"

"You said 'no'. Cotton replied as they walked off paw in hoof to dance.

Michael got off his seat and had his fists up, but Judy stopped him. "Oh no you don't! You just got that eye! No fighting!"

"He's trying to steal Cotton from me!"

"Then if you want to dance with Cotton, you have to do it like a gentleman and go over and tap Paco on the shoulder. Gentleman's rule says he has to give up the dance to you."

Michael stormed off to the dance floor as the music still played.

" _I belong with you...You belong with me."_

" _You're my sweet-heaarrart!"_

" _I belong with you...You belong with me."_

" _You're my sweet-_ HO!...HEY!"

As Paco was dancing with Cotton, Michael tapped his shoulder. "My turn."

"Get lost!" Paco replied.

Cotton educated him a bit. "Paco, a gentleman always let's the next dancer up if they tap them on the shoulder."

"That's dumb!" Paco replied.

"I agree." Michael replied. "But rules are rules so beat it!"

Paco started to leave as Michael grabbed onto Cotton's hooves. "Wooah! Careful!"

"I said I couldn't dance well, but better with me than with him."

" _She'd be standing next to me."_

" _I belong with you...You belong with me."_

" _You're my sweet-heaarrart!"_

Seconds later, Paco tapped Michael on the shoulder. "Gotta be a gentleman. My turn."

"HEY!"

"Too bad! It's the rules."

As Paco started dancing with Cotton, Michael revved up a fist to punch him only for Judy to grab his arm. "I told you no fighting!"

"He's not listening to the rules!" Michael growled.

Petey was watching the whole thing from a table while sitting next to Sarah. "Hold my... _#$%!_.. my root beer."

Petey then passed by Judy who was holding back Michael. He tapped Paco on the shoulder. "May I?"

Paco begrudgingly let go. " _SIGH!_ Guess I got no choice." He moved away from Cotton expecting Petey to dance with her, only for Petey to grab onto Paco's paw and dance with him.

Judy laughed. "Well, now's your chance!"

As Michael ran to Cotton, he gave a thumbs up to Petey. "Best brother ever!"

"Somebody tap my shoulder!" Paco yelled.

"You _%$##!_ dance divinely." Petey said.

"Shut up!"

"HO!...HEY!...HO!...HEY...HO!"

As James was watching the whole thing and chuckling to himself, Spots approached with her paw out. "Care to dance?"

"A-Are you sure? You seemed upset and I wanted to give you some space."

"Yeah. You said something that kinda triggered me, but it wasn't your fault. Thanks for giving me that space. It let me clear my head a bit"

"You're welcome! Let's dance!"

The two got on the floor and danced together.

Spots warned him. "Just...don't call me 'princess' again. Okay?"

"I was just copying a meme. Why?"

"Only two men that I love the most can call me that. Both I call 'Dad'."

"Soooo...maybe one day I can call you that?"

"Maybe." She said with a smile.

" _Looooove! We need...it now."_

" _Let's hooooope for some."_

"Now time for a guitar solo to extend the dance narrative!" Bobby shouted. "That's what the author gets for picking a song less than three minutes."

Nick and Vivian were helping Gideon and his kids with some cake decorating while Gideon's son Wiggly was staring out into the dance floor with incredible fascination.

"Hey Wiggly!" Gideon shouted. "What's out thar that's got yer curly tail all straightened?"

"There are two boys dancing together!" He shouted back. "I didn't know that was allowed!"

Gideon looked at Nick and Nick gave him a look back. "Err..well son, thar's no law against it. I mean, it's a free world an' all."

"OH BOY!" Wiggly ran out of the kitchen and towards the dance floor.

Gideon ran up to the window and Nick followed. "Who's dancin' anyway?"

Nick peered out. "Hmmm...it's the ferret boy and...Petey? Well, not too surprised. What with the high fashion sense and all."

"You think yer son's gay?" Gideon asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "If he is, he is."

"That don't upset you none? He's yer only son...currently."

"And I want my son to live the happiest life he can."

As Petey was dancing with Paco, Paco was desperate to get out of it. "Would someone PLEASE tag me out?!"

His wish was answered as he got tapped on the shoulder by Wiggly. "Ah wanna dance with the handsome bunny."

Paco breathed a sigh of relief. " _Whew!_! Thanks! He's all yours."

Petey was confused as the pig started to dance with him. "Hi! I'm Wiggly! Gideon's son. Yew dress real nice!"

Petey smiled back. "Thanks! I'm... #$%! I'm Petey. I have tourete's syndrome. It makes me swear at random. You dress real nice too!"

The pig blushed and giggled. "Tee-Hee!"

Paco was relieved. "Alright! Now I can dance with Cotton agai-OOF!"

The poor ferret was tackled by Fangless Fara. "Let's dance mah future fiance!"

"Awww rats!"

"Nope. Possum. Ah'm a good kisser too!"

Without warning, Farah grabbed Paco by the head and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Hey wait!" The ferret shouted.

She pulled him in and the two touched lips for a few moments. Paco was quite surprised by this. "Wow!...You really are a good kisser!"

The possum smiled back with an open, mostly fangless mouth.

"YEESH! Okay umm. Try smiling with your mouth closed."

She did what he asked and had a much prettier smile for it. "That's much better!...Okay. I guess you can be my girlfriend."

"YAAAY!"

"Just...PLEASE keep your mouth closed."

As Petey and the pig were dancing, Wiggly started singing to him. _"Ah belong with you, you belong with me. Yer my sweethearaaart!"_

The bunny's ears were drooping and he was starting to feel awkward. "Ummm..."

Sarah sitting next to Suzie and was watching her boyfriend dance with another boy. "Should I be worried? I think I should be worried."

Gideon was watching the dance from in the kitchen. "...Mah son is gay."

"Mine too...I think." Nick replied. "He seems to be taken by surprise. You know what this means don't you?"

"Ah'm afraid 'ta ask."

Nick patted him on the back. "We might become in-laws!"

Gideon slapped Nick's arm away. "This ain't funny Nick! Mah son's queer! Ah don't know how 'ta deal with this!"

"It's simple Gideon. Don't treat him any different than you already have. He's your son. Being gay is going to be tough for him. Especially in school. He's gonna need all the love and support from his family that he can get."

Gideon put his arm around Nick. "Yer right. Yer right."

"HEY!...HO!...HEEEY!"

Everyone applauded and then Wiggly leaned in and kissed Petey on the cheek which took him by surprise. The bunny yanked his head back. "Hey! Watch it!"

The pig appeared sad. "What? But...I thought you were gay!"

"No! I was just ….. _$%##!_...just dancing with the ferret to keep him from dancing with my sister so Michael could dance with her."

Wiggly started to tear up. "Oh...I'm... _SNIFF!_ A-A-Ah'm sorry. Ah'll leave you alone."

He started to walk away, but Petey pulled him back by his hoof. "Wait! Just because we can't be boyfriends doesn't mean we... _#$%!._...we can't be friends!"

The pig wiped a tear, but was smiling. "R-Really?"

"Yeah! I really like you! Maybe we can...%$# !..go shopping for clothes sometime soon."

"Ah'd love that! You really don't hate me because ah'm gay?"

"No! My big sister's gay and I love her and you're my new friend!" The bunny hugged the pig as Gideon and Nick looked on from the kitchen.

Gideon wiped a tear. "That was real sweet."

"Yes it was." Nick replied.

"But yer son's a jerk."

"What?!"

"Mah Wiggly's a very handsome pig. Petey'd be lucky to have someone like him!"

"You heard him Gideon. He's not gay, but he wants to be besties."

"Yeah well..."

Nick chuckled. "You never know Giddyup. We may be in-laws yet. I gotta go announce the next acts."

Meanwhile, Paco approached Michael and Cotton with Fangless Farah in paw.

Michael sneered at him. "What do you want?!"

"A truce."

"What's that? Some kind of dessert?"

"No. I mean, I want to apologize for trying to steal your girl away from you. You were a worthy opponent and it's obvious your family looks out for you. This is my brand new girlfriend, Farah."

"Howdy!" Farah said.

"We're all going to be neighbors and since I no longer have any reason to fight you, I'd like us to be friends. Okay?"

Michael crossed his arms. "Well..."

Judy gave the bunny a nudge. "Michael! He's trying to make peace. You're going to be seeing him every day and probably at school so be nice!"

"Alright." Michael put out his paw and Paco shook it.

Judy smiled at the ferret. "Thank you Paco. That was very mature of you."

"You're welcome! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to show my mamma and papa my new girlfriend."

Judy smiled as he left. "Well isn't that nice! Everything worked out great." She then noticed Michael was giggling. "What's so funny?"

"I still won. Cotton is way more beautiful than that ugly thing he's got!"

"Michael, I love you dearly, but sometimes you're a little asshole."

Nick jumped onto the stage. "Okay guys and gals! We're nearing wrapping up this little shindig, but coming up in the next chapt-I mean, on stage, is a montage of songs by your favorite characters and a very special guest star with an all new song!"


	15. Chapter 15: Love Everyone

Chapter 15: Love Everyone

A/N: _This one took me awhile. Not just because of my busy schedule, but because I wanted to get the song and Michael's scenes just right. It's an important chapter that's one of the climax's to the story. We finally get to the end of Michael's emotional journey in this arch. I also had bits and pieces of "Love Everyone" in my head for months and finally was able to slow down and make sure everything went well. Enjoy!_

 **Summary:** We have a short montage of different characters singing the chorus of different songs followed by Gazelle finally coming to the stage. Her and Tyler have a big announcement followed by singing "Love Everyone". The performance has a big affect on Michael.

 **3:30pm At the wedding reception.**

Nick was already on the stage. "Alright everyone! First up is Francine Pennington and Bill Bogo!"

Bogo started off first pointing at Francine's trunk. "What you gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?"

Francine then turned around and twerked a bit. "I'm gonna get-get-get you drunk. Get you drunk off my humps! My hump. my hump, my humps! My lovely lady lumps! Check it out!"

 **Moments Later...**

Nick took the mic again. " 'AHEM!' Well, that was something. Up next, the musically talented Bobby Catmull!"

"This one's for my lovely fiance!" Bobby shouted.

" _Older women...are beautiful lovers."_

" _Older women...they understa-a-and."_

Vivian was watching with a peeved look on her face. "I'm gonna kill him."

" _I've been around some."_

" _And I have discovered."_

" _Older women know just how to please a man!"_

 **Moments Later...**

Now it's a lovely duet with my bi gal Judy Hopps and my lesbian daughter, Spots!"

" _I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

" _The taste of her cherry Chapstick."_

" _It feels so good. It feels so right."_

" _Don't mean we're in love tonight."_

" _I kissed a girl and I liked it!...I liked it!"_

 **Moments Later...**

Nick came onto the stage again. "Okay guys, I just talked to our guest in the back and she's ready to...wait, what's that?"

Nick looked through the blinds and saw paparazzi trying to snap pictures out of the windows. "Oh no! No! No! No! This is a private party! Get outta here!"

Nick ran outside only to be covered with mammals snapping cameras at him. One of the paparazzi talked to Nick. "Is it true that Gazelle will be performing here today? Does she have something to announce?!"

"Our guest is a big surprise for the bride and especially the groom and you're gonna ruin it! Now get outta here and mind your own business!"

"We're ZMZ! We never mind our business!"

"EYE! GET OUT HERE!" Nick shouted.

Eye poked her head out and screamed. "SSSCREEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

The paparazzi freaked out. "Ahh! What the hell is that?!"

Nick pointed at the men. "Sick'em girl!"

The paparazzi ran away as Eye chased them. "SCREEEE! DON'T PATRONISSSE ME NICK!"

Within moments, Nick was back on stage. "Okay, before I was so rudely interrupted...ladies and gentlemammals...for the Weaseltons and especially the Clawhausers...Ben, I hope you have clean underwear on. The rumors are true, the biggest pop star in Zootopia...GAZELLE!"

Gazelle stpped out of the kitchen, followed by Tyler. Gideon yelled out of the kitchen. "She done autographed mah apron!"

Ben let out a girly squeal. "EEEEE! It's her! It's really her!"

This was followed by another girly squeal behind him. "EEEEEE!"

Ben and company turned around to see Bogo very excited and dancing on his tippy-hooves.

"I can't believe she's here!" Ben yelled.

"I know! I know!" Bogo replied.

"I'm totally fangirling right now!"

"Me too! AHEM! I mean, I'm excited as well officer Clawhauser."

Gazelle got to the stage and on the mic. Her security panther stood at the bottom of the platform to make sure no one got rowdy. "Hello everyone!" She started. "Thank you for having me at this celebration of union. A celebration of love and I feel it. I feel there's a lot of love in this room. In these stressful angry times, love is a very important thing to have. That's why, before I sing you nice folks a brand new song that the very talented Bobby Catmull wrote, me and Tyler Fangmeyer would like to make an announcement. Tyler?"

A nervous Tyler got onto the stage. "AHEM! Well as many of you know, I am one of Gazelle's backup dancers and am often known as 'Left Tiger'. Some of you also know me as Gazelle's personal masseuse and some of you I've bragged to that I'm...a little more. Well, I haven't been totally truthful. I'm more than that to her and she's more than that to me. Ready to tell them together honey?"

" 'Honey?' " Redford said in surprise.

"We've actually been in a relationship for the past three years and..." They both held up their rings and talked simultaneously. "We're engaged!"

"Lucky skunk!" said Nick.

"Lucky skunk!" said Bogo.

"Lucky skunk!" said Ben.

Suddenly, in a green puff of smoke a little skunk in a leprechaun outfit appeared from nowhere. "Say my name thrice and I appear! Lucky, the lucky skunk is here!"

"What the hell?!" Bogo exclaimed.

Ben was excited. "Wow! It's Lucky Skunk! The Lucky Chomps mascot!"

"That's right!" said the skunk. "The toasted oats cereal with marshmallow surprises!" A bowl of cereal magically appeared in his paws which Ben quickly snatched up, upsetting the skunk. "Hey! HEY! That's not for you fatso! Get your grubby mitts off!"

Bogo was getting upset. "What on earth are you doing here?! You're interrupting a special concert!"

"You said my name three times and...holy crap! Is that Gazelle?"

"Yeah!" Ben replied. "We just found out that my brother in-law is engaged to her."

"Wow! Lucky skunk!" Just then, another skunk appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What now?!" Bogo snorted.

"Whoops! Sorry, I called him by accident. This is Dave my understudy. He replaces me when I'm sick or out of town. Say 'hi' Dave."

"Aay! How you doin'?!"

Bogo had enough. "Would you two get the hell out of here!"

"SHEESH! Fine! No three wishes for you. Let's go Dave."

"See youse!" The two skunks left together in a puff of smoke.

Ben was upset. "Aww Chief! We could have had three wishes!"

Gazelle continued. "Well, before we were so rudely interrupted by a...magical skunk leprechaun, yes I am marrying Tyler Fangmeyer."

The channel 6-3 producer was hugging Stu in delight. "This worked out so well! My channel just got the biggest scoop!"

Gazelle continued. "We have not decided where we'll be holding our ceremony, but we plan to make it very private."

The producer grabbed Stu. "Stu...you HAVE to do everything in your power to get her to wed at marriage-palooza!"

Stu agreed. "Oooh-hoho! You betcha! Don't you worry. I'm gonna wheel and deal some way to get her over there next month, just you watch!"

Gazelle continued on stage. "But this isn't about us. This...is about love. It's about these four lovely newlyweds." Gazelle read their names off of a card. "Juanita and Duke Weaselton and Terry and Benjamin...Clawhauser? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Ben gasped. "She knows my name!"

Tyler was a bit embarrassed. "Well honey, he's not just my brother in-law. Um...he's the guy who...well...was sending you those creepy fanfics a few months back."

Gazelle gasped. "YOU'RE Gazfan1991?!"

"You remembered!" Ben squealed with delight. "I still have your autograph on my wall!"

"That was a 'cease and desist' letter! Forget this. I'm out of here."

Tyler grabbed her gently by the arm. "Wait! Honey wait! I got to know Ben over this past week. He's not the creepy guy he seems online."

Terry defended her husband. "It's true! He was only obsessed with you because he never really had someone to call his own. Ben is a very sweet and loving person in real life. Those are just...some weird stories he had locked up in his head."

Tim stood up for Ben. "I can attest 'dat while Ben is a glutton and a bit of a weirdo at times, he's a good guy. Right chief?"

"Correct." Bogo said. "He's one of my most trusted men."

Bobby Catmull then walked onto the stage. "Gazelle, the name of the song we're about to play is 'Love Everyone' and it is about forgiveness and understanding. Can you please forgive him?"

Gazelle paused for a moment. "Well...alright." She then pointed at Ben. "But Gazfan1991 is dead!"

"Scouts honor!" Said Ben, holding up his paw. "I haven't written anything since me and Terry started dating."

"Good to hear. Now, I have Bobby on stage. Will Michael Hopps please come up?"

Judy put her son on the ground and gave her a gentle push. "Go on honey."

"B-But...all these people."

"You'll be fine! Trust me!"

Michael went to the front of the stage. "H-Hello everyone. I-I'm Michael Hopps a-and I play the harmonica."

Gazelle patted the boy on the shoulders. "It must have been an amazing day for you. It's your first day of having sight."

"I know that!" Michael replied and got some chuckles. "But it's true. I got to see a lot of amazing things for the first time. This world is very beautiful. I love bubbles!"

"Well that's wonderful. You know folks, Michael rehearsed with me and Bobby for about an hour and he really is an amazing talent. So let's get this song going. What do you say folks?"

The audience cheered, but Michael was still nervous. "G-Grandpa. I'm scared."

Bobby knelt down and patted the bunny's head. "Don't be. You've got an amazing gift to share with the world. Don't look at the crowd. Just close your eyes. Get lost in the music. Express yourself with it. Listen to the lyrics. There's no audience, just the music. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good! We'll be starting now. One! Two! A-one two three four!"

Bobby started strumming his guitar followed by a small chorus bit from Michael's harmonica. He did what his grandfather told him. He shut his eyes and let the music take him. What happened to Michael next was an emotional journey as Gazelle sang.

" _People can be real jerks."_

" _They'll laugh at you. I know it hurts. Wo-oah!"_

" _But inside, they are hurting too."_

" _They have feelings like me and you. Oooh-oh!"_

" _A man came up to me with tears and anger in his eyes."_

" _He said 'I hate this painful world with it's greed and all it's lies.' "_

" _'How is it that you go on and not break down and cry?" "_

" _And I said I...I-I try..."_

" _..To love everyone...I know it's tough."_

" _Life is mean. Life is cruel. It can be rough."_

" _But please do all you can do. If you can forgive too."_

" _It will help to pull you through so love everyone."_

As the beat picked up a little, people started to clap with the guitar strumming. Gazelle looked toward Terry Fangmeyer for the next verse.

" _Now people come from different worlds."_

" _Some girls are boys, some boys are girls. Yeah-ah!"_

" _But some want them to have no choice."_

" _To kill their love. Silence their voice. Oh-No!"_

" _If they took the time to understand their plight they'd see"_

" _That repressing who they are keeps them from being free."_

" _If you can accept them then you would finally see."_

" _Oh that they...just like me..."_

" _Love everyone...It's not that hard."_

" _Respect their love, be a cut above. It's a start."_

" _They are just like you and me."_

" _Just respect their privacy."_

" _They who their meant to be so love everyone."_

" _SO WHY CAN'T WE SEE WHILE WE'RE ALL NOT THE SAME?"_

" _THAT WHO WE ARE ISN'T JUST WHERE WE CAME."_

" _IF WE LOVE EVERYONE, WE CAN STOP ALL THE PAAAIN!"_

Bobby did a small guitar solo. Michael was listening to every word Gazelle said so far. The song continued.

" _Forgiveness is import too."_

" _The one you love just might hurt you Ooh-oh!"_

" _Hurting them back wont fix your plight."_

" _If they're sorry, don't start a fight. Oh-No!"_

" _Please just take a moment to understand their view."_

" _They might have not understood that they were hurting you."_

" _Try to find some common ground and maybe both of you.."_

" _..could love everyone. Please don't shout."_

" _If they're on their knees, time to make peace. Just reach out."_

" _We were all just meant to love. Not to fight and push and shove."_

" _So says the lord above so love everyone._ Take it away Michael!"

Gazelle gave Michael an opportunity for a solo performance on his harmonica. The little bunny put his heart and soul into his performance.Every note became and expression of his emotions. At first, he was playing with anger as he remembered his past. Moments and voices flashed by in his mind.

" _Stupid blind bunny! He'll never find me here and if he gets close, I'll just sneak by him."_

" _Hey look! It's Next! Ha-ha! You're Next!"_

" _SNIFF! Th-There you go son. Keep at it! You'll get through the maze."_

" _MICHAEL! GET AWAY FROM THE X!"_

Tears started to flow down his face as the anger in heart was blaring through into his harmonica. But then he remembered some moments that calmed him.

" _Hi! I'm Christine, but my new daddy calls me Cotton. He's a fox, but he's very nice."_

" _Oh your blind? That's okay, my legs don't work very good so I'm handicapped myself."_

" _Sure you can feel my face...Tee-Hee!"_

" _You think I'm pretty? Thank you! You're cute too. Wanna be my boyfriend?"_

" _I, Judy Hopps claim Michael Hopps as my son!"_

" _It's okay Mike! I'll be the big brother and I'll protect you."_

" _Just hold my paw and I'll get you there!"_

" _I'm not ugly! You're still my least favorite ya little jerk, but I love you anyway."_

" _I hope someday I'll be your dad Mike, but know this...you'll never be sacrificed again. I'd lay down my life for you."_

The tempo of his solo became calmer. He then remembered the lyrics along with what he overheard Stu say when he thought no one was listening.

" _Forgiveness is import too."_

" _The one you love just might hurt you Ooh-oh!"_

"Look at him up there Bonnie. _SNIFF!_ He's so talented. He's so much better off without me. I failed him Bonnie! I failed him as a father!"

" _Hurting them back wont fix your plight."_

" _If they're sorry, don't start a fight. Oh-No!"_

He remembered yelling at Stu earlier in the day.

"Son, I...I'm trying to make up for what I've done! You have to understand. Even if I fought back, they would have taken ALL of our family instead! I didn't have much choice! Please! I'm doing everything I can to make up for it! What can I do?!"

"You want to make up for it? Kill yourself!"

Michael winced at his own words playing back in his mind. "Kill yourself!"

" _Please just take a moment to understand their view."_

" _They might have not understood that they were hurting you."_

" _Try to come to common ground and maybe both of you could love everyone."_

Michael then thought of what would have happened if Stu had fought back against the hawks? He didn't know there were only two Hawks back then. If there were dozen like he thought and he tried to fight, he'd have been killed and would lose everyone, not just Michael or Jimmy, but his entire family. It was then that the honest truth finally came into Michael's mind.

There was no choice for his father to make. It was either lose Michael or lose everyone. Nearly 300 siblings.

" _He had no choice!"_ He thought. _"No choice! But even then, he was so sorry he gave me his eye! His eye! AND I TOLD HIM HE COULD KILL HIMSELF! I'M AWFUL!"_

Michael dropped his harmonica. He fell to his hands and knees, tears falling like rain.

Bobby was worried. "Michael! Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm awful!...I'm a jerk!"

"What?!"

The bunny ran off the stage. He bolted over to where Stu was sitting. The little bunny leaped into his arms with tears flowing. "I FORGIVE YOU!" He sobbed.

Stu wrapped his arms around the little bunny tight. All he could get out was. "..Michael!"

" _SNIFF!_ Y-Y-You were right! You didn't know how many there were. It was either me or the entire family! You gave me your eye and I said horrible things! I'm sorry!"

Stu cried as he held his son tightly to his chest. "Oh Michael! I'm the one who's sorry! I tricked you onto that 'X' instead of telling you the truth! Even then, I should have fought back! You're such a wonderful boy! Thank you! _SNIFF!_ THANK YOU!"

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too son!"

Judy and Bonnie got together with Stu and Michael for a group hug. Nick, who was watching in the distance while chatting with Spots and James started to whine. "On no! You don't think?..."

"That he's gonna go back with the Hopps?" Spots replied. "I doubt it. He loves us too much. Especially Judy and Cotton."

"I hope." Nick said with his ears down. "I'm so selfish! I should be happy for him and Stu!"

Spots gave him a grin followed by an elbow in the ribs. "Then at least act like it you jerk."

Some of Michael's siblings approached. "Are you gonna forgive us too?"

"Are you gonna apologize?"

"We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then NYAAH! Kiss my butt!" Michael said and he stuck his tongue out along with his rear. It was obvious he wasn't too upset anymore.

Judy did the same. "Yeah! Kiss both our butts!" The two giggled together.

Gazelle gave a little cough. "AHEM! That was a beautiful moment with your father Michael and I'm very happy for you, but I believe we have a song to finish?"

"Oh! Hehe! Right! Gotta go! The little bunny bounced around as he ran back to the stage. "I feel so happy! My anger is gone!"

All that bouncing worried Judy. "Michael! No binking! You just got that eye!"

"Okay mommy!" Michael replied. He cheerfully got back on the mic and they finished the song.

" _Now most cultures are really sweet."_

" _Around the world we're all unique. Hey-ey!"_

" _From our music to our good food."_

" _They put us in a happy mood. Yeah-ah!"_

" _So why do we all fuss and fight? I just don't understand."_

" _I'm not some evil terrorist from a faraway land!"_

" _Let's learn each others differences, then maybe we all can..."_

" _Love everyone! Yeeeaah-yeah!"_

" _Love everyone! Ooooh-Ooooh!"_

" _Love everyone!"_

The song finished and the audience roared in applause. "Thank you! Thank you!" Gazelle said. "I knew my music touched people, but I didn't think it would happen in the middle of playing my song for the first time."

Bobby argued with a wink and a grin. "Well...technically it was MY song considering I wrote it."

"Yes, yes Bobby. Thank you. Thank you all! And last but certainly not least, a big thanks to the very talented Michael Hopps! You are gonna be a huge pop star someday!"

"No I'm not!" Michael replied. "I'm gonna be a ROCK star!"

Gazelle laughed. "Of that, I have no doubt. Thank you everyone!" She started to leave the stage.

Michael pulled on her hoof. "Aww c'mon! Can't we do one more?"

"I'm sorry Michael, but it's time for Mr. Wilde's speech."

"I can delay it." Nick replied.

"Oh! Well...umm..." Before she could finish her reply, Michael started doing the first chords of "Try Everything" on his harmonica. Then the audience joined in.

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooh!"_

"You got me!" She replied as she returned to the stage in a big round of cheers.

" _I messed up tonight. I lost another fight..."_

As Gazelle sang, Nick chatted with Spots. "The party is about to end and Judy hasn't proposed to me yet! What's going on?!"

Spots innocently shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe she's not going to."

"Of COURSE she is!" Nick said. "Isn't she?"

He looked over at Judy chatting with some of her older sisters. His ears drooped in worry. "Don't do this to me Fluff!"


	16. Chapter 16: Hey Batrov! I think I wanna

Chapter 16: Hey Batrov! I think I wanna murder you

"I think I wanna marry you" by Bruno Mars _(I had to look up the lyrics and now that song has been stuck in my head for three days!)_

A/N: _This chapter came out really good! First, we finally have the proposal and then, a huge action sequence with Gary and Larry saving the day followed with a new mystery being added to the main plot. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Summary:** After much teasing and a surprise proposal from another party, Judy finally proposes to Nick. Meanwhile, ANOTHER assassination attempt is made on Batrov and it's up to Gary and Larry to stop it.

4:15pm At the Wedding Reception

Gazelle had finished singing, she had taken pictures and selfies with those in attendance including some uncomfortably close selfies with Ben who she was not too happy with as a future brother in-law. With that, her and the panther guard retreated to the tour bus. Tyler stayed behind for a moment to say goodbye. He hugged his sister. "Thanks for the party guys."

"No , thank you!" Terry replied. "I never imagined we'd be meeting Gazelle or that you were engaged to her! Right Ben."

Ben was still looking out the window at the tour van as Terry shouted to him. "Ben!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Yes! Thank you so much Tyler!"

"Don't thank me. Nick and Bobby came up with the idea."

"Well, Nick was right about one thing. It was a good thing I had on clean underwear. I'd...rather not explain why."

Just then, Redford came up and gave Tyler a side hug with one arm. "Ha-Ha! That's my boy! Marrying a starlet!"

Behind them, Suzie came to a startling conclusion. "GASP!"

"What is it honey?" Ben asked.

"I just realized...Tyler's my uncle. That means Gazelle's gonna be...my aunt! Aunt Gazelle! Oh my gosh! Wait until the kids at school hear about this!"

Ben was still excited. "Ooooh! I hope she comes to our family get-togethers!"

It was then that Nick walked back onto the stage. "We're almost done everyone. What a night! Am I right?!"

The crowd cheered. "Now, before I start my presentation on 'Pred's for Peace' is there anyone here who has something to say?...Anyone? Judy, do you have anything?"

Judy just innocently shrugged her shoulders. Nick was about to start panting from nervousness. "C'mon! Is there something anyone would like to...I dunno...PROPOSE?!"

"I w-w-w-would!" said Twitch. Nick just groaned. Twitch then pulled Eye up to the stage and got on one knee. He used one of the cheap, plastic rings they were using for decoration on the tables as a temporary engagement ring. "Eye, y-y-y-you m-m-made me the ha-haaapiest weasel in the world-orld w-while in prison-on. Being w-with you outside has n-n-n-not ch-changed my feelings at all-all. I w-w-want to b-b-be with you always-ays. W-w-w-will y-y-you marry m-me-me?"

"No!" Eye replied to the shock of the audience.

"Wh-what?!"

"Are you insssssane?! We've only known each other for two dayssssss! What kind of idiot getsssss engaged after only knowing ssssomone for sssssuch a ssshort time?! I now we're living together, but we barely know each other! We mussst seee how compatible we really are firsssssst! Only sssstupid people get married after dating for a ssssshort time!"

Redford and Alice looked at each other nervously as did Ben and Terry.

Duke leaned over to Tim. "Does she actually think she's gonna do any better with 'dat mug?!"

Nick got back on the mic. "Well, after that bit of awkwardness, is there anyone else who has something to say before I get on with my speech?"

More silence followed. It only angered Nick. "FINE! Fine! Fine! Fine damn-diddly-ine fine!" He took a deep breath and started his speech. "As Gazelle's song put it, we need to love everyone. We need to treat each other with love and respect no matter what!"

As Nick rambled on, Judy stared at Cotton and gave a nod. Cotton nodded back. She walked onto the stage and started to pull down on the mic as Nick was still speaking. "Because of these 'preds on prey' crimes, our citizens...honey? What are you doing? The reception's over."

Cotton started singing.

" _It's a beautiful night.."_

Nick was trying to reason with her. "Honey stop. We're not singing anymore."

" _We're looking for something dumb to do."_

" _Hey baby! I think I wanna marry you!"_

"Are you trying to propose to Michael? It's cute, but you're too young!"

It was then that Michael and Petey stood up and sang together.

" _Is it the look in your eyes?"_

" _Or is it just this dancing juice?"_

Nick was confused. "What are you kids doing?!"

Nick got his answer as Spots picked up Judy and lifted her in the air as she sang the next part.

" _Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry yoooou!"_

Nick pumped his arms up and down in the air. "YES!"

Spots set Judy down and she danced towards the stage.

" _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can goo-ooooh!"_

" _No one will know-ooooh!"_

" _Oh come onnnn fox!"_

The kids got behind Judy and danced while she sang.

" _Who cares if we're trashed?"_

" _Got a pocket full of cash we can blow-ooooh!"_

" _Shots of patro-oooon! And it's onnnn fox!"_

" _Don't say no,no,no,no,no!"_

" _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

" _And we'll go, go, go, go, go!"_

" _If you're ready, like I'm ready!"_

" _Cause it's a beautiful night!"_

" _We're looking for something dumb to do!"_

She then got on one knee in front of Nick and presented him with the ring. _"Hey baby! I think I wanna marry yoooou!"_

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "You got me Carrots! You were really making me pant with worry!"

Judy smiled back. "Dumb fox."

"Sly bunny."

"Nick..."

"Yes?"

"You have changed my life for the better in so many ways."

"Yes and major ditto."

"I thought I was above my father and not prejudiced and specist and...I was so...so wrong."

"Yes."

"You saved my job and...and...you change my perspective on the world around me. Made me a better person for knowing you."

"Yes. Also, MAJOR ditto. Even more so."

Judy chuckled. "So I have a very, very important question for you."

"Yes? You see the theme I'm going with here?"

She chuckled past her nervousness and tears. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, will you marry me?"

"Well...I don't know."

Judy chuckled. "HEY!"

"Just kidding Fluff. It's yes. A million times yes!" He took the ring. "It's a violet jewel! Just like your eyes."

"Yes, and I got one with a green jewel. This way, there's a little reminder of each other on our fingers so that we'll never be apart."

"Gotta admit Fluff, that's VERY romantic. C'mere." Judy stood up and Nick gently pulled her head up and their lips met, followed by a tender embrace. The audience applauded at their romantic kiss and Spots even grabbed the kids for a big group hug as they watched.

Nick kept hugging Judy as he addressed the crowd. "It's finally official!" he shouted. "We're engaged!" The announcement was met with more cheers and applause.

 **Moments later, at Judy's old apartment/Batrov's Hideout...**

Gary and Larry were sitting on the couch watching the two TV's. Batrov was hanging upside-down off Larry's neck by his legs and watched the top TV which was upside down. Meanwhile, the two wolves were watching TV on the bottom. The TV's acted like two monitors so they could watch the same programs together.

Gary looked over and watched as Batrov would grab some popcorn out of the bowl in Larry's lap and pull himself up to Larry's mouth to feed him.

The wolf couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay. I gotta admit. That's pretty cute."

Larry was happy. "Awww! Does that mean you approve of me and Batrov's relationship?"

"No! If he wants my approval, he's gotta earn my trust. As far as I'm concerned...wait, what's that?"

"Hunh?" Larry noticed a red dot on Batrov's forehead. "Oh Batsy! You got some kind of bug on your.."

"GET DOWN!" Gary screamed as he tackled the couple to the ground. A sniper shot rang out and the bullet grazed Gary's tail as it was up in the air from the tackle. "AAAH!"

"It's another assassination attempt!" Batrov yelled. "What are you waiting for?! Get them!"

"Right!" Gary looked out the window to see the sniper climbing down the building. "They're not getting away this time Larry! This time, we're doing our jobs successfully!"

Gary leaped out the second floor window and rolled to the ground. He whipped out his dart gun as he chased the subject. "Get back here!"

Larry was watching Gary from the window with Batrov hiding behind him when the door to their apartment got bashed in.

Larry let out a girl-like, ear-piercing scream. "EEEEEE!" As he saw a cheetah with a crowbar and bag smash through his door. "Gimmie that bat! I need him dead or alive!"

"Save me my love!" Batrov yelled.

Larry had a look of anger and determination on him. "You'll get this bat over my dead body!"

The cheetah gave an evil grin. "I guess you're a psychic then!"

Batrov leaped off of Larry and onto the hooks on the ceiling. The cheetah swung at Larry and the wolf managed to dodge it. However, the cheetah was too fast and the second swing with the pipe landed squarely on Larry's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Larry!" Batrov screamed. He went to fly out the open window. "I'm outta here!"

However, the cheetah was still too fast. He dropped his pipe and nabbed Batrov with the bag. "Ha-Ha! Fools! I'm too fast for-AAAAGGGH!"

The cheetah had foolishly turned his back on a down, but not out Larry to nab Batrov and Larry took the opportunity to grab the cheetah's pipe and swing at his legs, knocking him to the ground.

Larry quickly grabbed the bag, but the cheetah would not let go. "Give me the bat!"

"You want him so bad?!" Larry growled. "Take him!"

He kicked the cheetah who fell back and he threw the bag over the goon's head. Batrov immediately started biting and scratching making the cheetah freak out and scream. Larry took the pipe and swung it hard into his mid-section followed by a crack across the back. The cheetah was knocked to the floor. Larry pounced on top of him and started punching him in the face with the bag still over his head.. "I'll teach you to hit my boyfriend!"

"OW! OW! Larry you imbecile! You ARE hitting your boyfriend!" Batrov said from inside the bag.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry baby!" Larry pulled the back off and while Batrov was a little bruised from the experience, he was safe and the cheetah was knocked out.

Meanwhile, Gary's chasing of the assassin managed to get them to circle around the building. "Come back here!" Gary growled. As the panther he was chasing stumbled, it gave Gary the opportunity to shoot him with his dart gun.

"NOOO!" Screamed the panther. As he was starting to pass out, he grabbed a dart full of some blue substance out of his pocket and stabbed himself in the neck with it. The panther then crumpled to the floor.

Gary reloaded his dart gun and approached cautiously. "What was that all about?"

Larry and Batrov watched from the window. Larry had the cheetah in pawcuffs and he was still knocked out. He shouted down to his partner. "Gary! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah! How's Batrov?"

"A Cheetah came in and tried to nab him, but I managed to knock him out and cuff him."

Gary smiled "Great work!" As Gary had his attention on Larry, the panther started to stir and was about to lunge.

"GARY! LOOK OUT!" Larry screamed.

"As the panther lunged at Gary, Gary shot another dart into him. It wasn't enough. The panther pinned Gary down to the ground.

"GARY!" Larry yelled. "Hold on! I'm gonna have Batrov fly me down!"

Batrov was confused. "You're gonna whaAAAAAAHHH!"

Larry grabbed Batrov's legs and jumped out like an idiot. Batrov tried to flap as hard as he could, but they both dropped like stones out the second floor window. Larry rolled as he landed and they were okay. "I can't take your weight you moron! Oooohh! My legs!"

"Sorry. I guess it's not like in those video games."

"No shit!"

Larry threw Batrov over his shoulders and ran to Garry. The panther was growling and trying to bite at Gary's neck. Gray was barely able to keep him at bay. "I gave him two darts and he's still going! Get him off me Larry! He's gone savage!"

Larry tried to pull the panther off of Gary, but the ebony cat was determined. "Larry! You got your dart gun?!"

"Yeah!"

"Take out the full magazine and hit him with all the darts!"

"That's too much! It might kill him!"

"Do it or he'll kill me!"

Larry pulled out four darts from the magazine of his gun and jabbed them into the panther. The panther flew off of Gary and swiped at Larry. Larry got some claw marks on his muzzle for his trouble but was other wise okay. The panther staggered around and started towards Gary again.

"How is he not down?!" Gary yelled. He took his dart gun and fired every last dart as the panther was slowly drawing near.

"The...king...shall...returrrrrn." The panther finally passed out.

"What the hell was that?!" Larry asked.

"I dunno." Gary said. "He...he stuck his own dart into his neck. One made of blue fluid. You guys okay?"

"I've been punched in the back and had my legs stretched by this oaf, but otherwise, I'm fine." Batrov grumbled.

"Larry, Do you have any more pawcuffs?"

"Of all shapes and sizes and one pink, frilly one for me!...Don't ask why."

"Batrov! Go get them and bring them here."

"I'm not going anywhere alone!" The bat protested.

"Fine! Larry, go with him."

Moments later, they were back in the apartment with the two would be assassin's cuffed and unconscious. Gary had a realization. "Larry, do you realize what we've done?!"

"...What?"

"OUR JOBS! We actually did our jobs successfully for once! Ha-Ha!" They both hugged each other.

"Who's 'da wolves?!" Gary asked.

"We're 'da wolves!" Larry replied.

They then both howeled. "AWWWROOOOOO!"

Batrov was upset. "Woah! Woah! Wait! This is the first time you did your jobs correctly?!"

"Yeah, I mean, we failed at the academy and have been going from job to job. The only reason we got the job at the ZPD is because they were low on guards."

"Then why on earth did they assign you two to me then?"

"I dunno...it was Swinton's idea..."

Larry intervened. "Anyway, they know we're here so we're gonna have to go somewhere else. I'll call the ZPD."

"There's no where I'll be safe." Batrov sobbed.

As Larry was making the call, Gary grabbed his paw. "Hold it!We can't call the ZPD."

Larry didn't understand. "What?! Why?"

"Batrov had something there. As good of a job as we did today, we are kind of incompetent. Why would Lieutenant Swinton hire two boobs like us unless..."

Larry finished his thought. "...She EXPECTED us to screw up! She wants Batrov silenced! Oh my God!"

"We can't trust her Larry. I do trust Bogo though. He couldn't stand us and thought we were a mistake. I'll call the restaurant and have them get Bogo for me. Tell him what we know and to pick up these two guys to get some information from them. I also got the blue vial from the dart that guy took."

Batrov was worried. "Wh-what do I do now?!"

"I dunno. I'll figure something out. In the meantime..." He then turned to Batrov and grabbed him by the neck.

"AAAKK!" Batrov shouted. He could barely get any words out. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Gary stop!" Larry pleaded.

"Listen up jerk! We nearly got ourselves killed protecting you and all you've done is whine and complain. Now tell us who the Big Cheese is so I can tell Bogo!"

Batrov tried to talk through his throat being squeezed. "I...I...can't! I need... _GASP!_ To speak with my lawyer!"

"Look you idiot! The only reason you're being attacked is because you know too much. If you squeal now, the truth comes out and they have less of a reason to kill you since your big secret is already out. You're not worth the trouble once the information's out in the open."

"Okay! I'll talk!" Gary dropped the bat and he coughed a bit. "Y-You're right!...You're right. Waiting around is only going to get me killed. But you could have given me that logic more gently!"

"Just spill the beans already so I can call Bogo and we can figure out what to do next."

"Fine! He forgot to muffle his voice when he last spoke to me and I'd know that voice anywhere. The Big Cheese is..."

SORRY! END OF CHAPTER 16!

WHO is the Big Cheese?!

WHEN are we going to find out his identity?

WHAT was in the blue vial that made the panther savage and unstoppable?!

WHY don't you wait and see? But don't worry, the Big Cheese's identity will be revealed by the end of this story which is wrapping up soon!


	17. Chapter 17: Preds For Peace

Chapter 17: Preds For Peace

 **A/N:** We're near the end of this story. Only one or two chapters to go to wrap things up! Obviously, there's going to be some things unfinished, but that's what the next story, "Moving Forward" is about the change going on in some characters lives. Especially Chief Bogo in particular. Of course, moving is part of the theme. Bogo is moving into Pennington's place, the Wolford's are moving into Jame's house in which James doesn't want to come near due to recent memories of his mother, the Clawhauser's are moving out of their home temporarily while Weaselton and his contruction crew do work on their house and Nick and Judy are getting used to moving in to their new place.

We got one more original song coming, "What will tomorrow bring?" in which the characters are looking towards the future. Both the good and the bad.

 **Summary:** Nick gives his speech for the "Preds for Peace" program he plans to start tomorrow, but Bogo doesn't like it and gives him an ultimatum. Bogo is then contacted by Gary who gives him the news about the Big Cheese.

 **4:30pm At the Wedding Reception. Moments before the attack on Batrov.**

Everyone was congratulating Nick and Judy on their engagement as the hillbilly possum Jeb Phalanger approached Nick. "Ah wanna thank yew again fer lettin' mah family back in. We're gonna head out now and clean up the apartments a bit and git everythin' organized."

"Thanks Jeb, I appreciate it."

"Well we owe y'all a great debt! Ah just hope we can find a job soon."

"Well...I might already have one for you."

"No kiddin'?"

"Me and Gideon were talking and he loves your music. We decided that the bakery will have a country western theme and we'd like your band to play for us on this stage."

"Ah'd love it! We'll do it fer sure!"

"Glad to hear. It may be a month or two before we're ready."

"No problem! Thank ya'll again! This means th' world to mah family. We're gonna skiddadle now. Little Farah and Fart Blossum are gonna stay and play with th' kids fer a bit. See ya back at the apartments! C'mon boys! We got some cleanin' ta do!"

One of the boys complained. "Aww but pa! Bein' dirty and stinky is whut we possums do!"

"You hush up and git!"

With that, Nick approached the stage again. "Well there's never a dull moment around here. Hunh folks? Anyway, as I was saying before, it's just like Gazelle's song says, we need to love everyone. Too often, we watch people pass by and make quick judgments of them. 'Oh he's a weasel! He must be a cheat and a thief!' 'Look at that wolf! He's probably harassing some poor girl.' And we preds are no better. I used to think all bunnies knew how to do was eat carrots and make a million babies. Even now, we think they all see us as scum and some do, but many don't. Right now, there's a mammal out there plotting to turn this entire city against us. He's influencing predators to attack prey. I'm gonna tell you a great truth someone once told me...We are ALL prey! People of power prey upon us. Those with prejudice will prey on our weaknesses. So what do we do? We make assumptions. We separate our people into US and THEM. There is no US. There is no THEM! There is only WE and WE are better than this! We, the predators and prey of this city need to rise up and set an example. That we are here to help and protect all our citizens. Not just the predators or prey, but the small and the meek. To help those in need no matter what species!"

"That's why I have set a program in motion that I will be starting tomorrow around ten at this very restaurant. I call it 'Preds for Peace'. Preds for Peace is a non-profit, mainly predator program very similar to a neighborhood watch. For those who wish to join, it works like this. If you see a predator assaulting a prey or really, anyone attacking anyone, you are committed to use your smart phone to contact the police immediately and help stop the crime from happening. I'll be having an HQ right here and daily meetings to discuss better ways to help keep the streets safe and ALL will be invited, both predators and prey. I have some cloth badges and stickers that I had custom ordered that I'll be handing out tomorrow. Fellow predators, we need to show that we are not a threat, but here to help. The only way predators and prey can truly live in harmony is if we all work together. Are there any questions?"

Bogo raised his hoof. "Chief?" Nick asked.

"Wilde. This sounds very much like a militia."

"This is not a militia. No one will be armed and those who witness an assault are only required to call the police."

"And if the assault is turning deadly?"

Nick thought it over. "Well...if the Preds for Peace member is big and strong enough to defend the one being assaulted. Maybe even just provide a distraction to keep the assailant off the victim. I don't see the problem with them jumping in as a last resort. "

"The problem is that what your proposing sounds like having the entire city become a vigilante mob!"

Nick was getting upset. "That's not true at all! I only want predators to help protect their prey neighbor! What's wrong with that?!"

"Because you'll be giving too much power to ordinary citizens and they tend to abuse that!"

"I'm only organizing a group to help keep our people safe and help promote peace!"

"Forget it Wilde! This little dream of yours is over! I'm shutting it down."

Judy stepped. "Chief. I...I thought it was a militia thing too at first, but he explained himself well. He's not asking anyone to fight or attack."

"Unless it's a last resort and they will then Hopps! I've seen this kind of thing far too often. Wilde, you mean well, but I'm not allowing this program to happen."

Nick was getting angry. "You have NO say in this! I checked and there's not a thing I'm doing here that's illegal!"

"Then let me make this clear. You have two choices. You can either forget this 'Preds for Peace' program or you turn in your badge."

Judy was upset. "CHIEF!"

"Wilde's right Hopps, I have no legal means to stop him, but I can fire him if I have to."

"Don't talk like I'm not right in front of you Buffalo Butt." Nick growled. He then pulled out his badge and looked at it. He remembered all the struggles he went through to get it. To become a cop. To become Judy's partner. How it made his mother so proud. But this program was something he truly believed in.

He looked over at his partner. His lover. His best friend. "Carrots...I'm...I'm not sure what to do."

Judy put her paw on his. "Do whatever you feel is right. No matter what, I'll support you. I love you and I believe in you one hundred percent!"

Nick took his badge and looked it over. It was as if he was saying goodbye to a close friend. He then handed the badge to Bogo. "Here."

Bogo was stunned. He didn't think Nick would have actually gone through with it. "Wilde!...I...I."

Nick tried to play it off with swagger while he was hurting inside. "Yeah well...probably for the better anyway. I got WAAAY too much on my plate right now. I've got these new kids to take care of, I'm a landlord now, I've got this program and all these other responsibilities. Being a cop on top of that is just too much! Besides, I might be on the injured list for weeks."

Bogo rubbed his head in guilt and humiliation. He tried to take it all back. "You got me Wilde! You called my bluff. Look, we have far too many cops injured or out of commission right now and I need all the good men I can get! Take your badge back. This city can't be protected with such a small force!"

"Which is why the citizens need to help protect themselves. Judy's dream besides being a cop is to help make the world a better place. She made it my dream too and THIS is the way I'm doing it! You can keep the badge. I'm seeing this through."

Bogo then pleaded with Judy. "Hopps. Talk some sense into him!"

Judy stood by Nick's side. "I don't like it, but Nick made his decision and I stand by him. If this is his way of making the world a better place, then he'll have my support."

Bogo was fuming. It was then that he got a call. Gideon shouted to him. "Mr. Buffalo sir? Ya'll have a call."

Bogo was confused. "Who on earth is calling me from here instead of routing me from the station?" He walked over to the kitchen. He then told Jeff Porkins to leave because of private ZPD business. He then answered the phone. "Who is this?"

" _It's Gary Howler! I'm one of the security guards watching Batrov. There was another assassination attempt sir, but we got 'em! We stopped them! We have two in custody."_

"Excellent!" Bogo replied. "I'm surprised you two were able to pull it off. But why did you report to me instead of the station?"

" _Well...like you said sir, even we were surprised we pulled it off. Me and Larry, we mean well, but we're screw ups. You knew this but so did Swinton and she put us in charge of a very valuable witness. I asked myself 'why?' and the only conclusion is that she expected us to fail! I think she's got something goin' on where she wants this big riot to happen! I don't trust her sir, and neither should you."_

Bogo thought about it for a moment. "Hrrrmmm..you may have a point. I've been suspicious of her lately myself. Good call. I'll come by right away with some backup."

" _There's more sir."_

"Oh?"

" _I shot the guy I was chasing with a dart and before he passed out, he injected himself with some blue fluid. He woke up right away and was completely savage! He was ten times more fierce and strong! It took a whole magazine of darts to knock him out again! I got the vial so you can have the lab boys analyze it."_

"It must be night howler serum in a stronger form."

" _Maybe. Batrov finally spilled the beans on the Big Cheese sir. It's so he'll be less of a target."_

"Great news! Who is it?!"

Gary told him over the phone. Bogo was in shock. "Why?...Why would he do this? It's going to completely ruin his life!"

" _I dunno sir, but we need you down here right away. We need to talk about what to do next and we can't stay here for long."_

"I'll leave right now. Excellent work you two! Stay put. Don't tell anyone else what you know. We'll go to the press tomorrow." Bogo then hung up the phone and exited the kitchen.

Moments earlier as Bogo left to take the call, Nick and Judy had a heart-to-heart talk. "Nick, I'm gonna miss you being my partner during patrol."

"Well Carrots, technically I haven't been your old partner in over a week and with this injury on my chest, I may have been out a few weeks more. Still, I'm missing my badge already. Are you sure I did the right thing?"

"If you believe in your heart that what you are doing makes a difference, then yes."

"I love you Fluff. Will you marry me?"

"Oh didn't you hear? I just got engaged!"

"Ah darn!" The two chuckled for a moment and then Judy got serious.

"Nick, if you're willing to lose your career over this, then PLEASE, give it your full attention. Dedicate yourself to it."

"I will honey. I promise."

Bogo then returned after receiving Gary's phone call. "Another assassination attempt was made on Batrov."

Judy gasped. "Right in my old apartment! Next to our home! I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Relax Hopps. The security guards did their job and nabbed the would-be assailants. We're just going to pick them up. Delgato! Pennington! The party's over and we have some assassins to haul off to jail. Let's go!"

Judy stood in front of Bogo. "I'm going with you sir."

"Not necessary. The two men are already in custody and we are merely taking them to jail. I'll fill you in on the rest tomorrow."

"But sir! That's my old home! And it's right next door to where my children sleep!"

"And it's being taken care of. Hopps, you are off-duty! Enjoy your Sunday with your family."

Judy stayed quiet, but angry as they left. Her foot was taping a million beats an hour, only she started hearing cracks coming from the floor. "What is that?"

She looked over to find Duke picking up walnuts under her feet. "Well, uuuhh,,,you were tappin' your foot so fast and hard, I thought it might be good for crackin walnuts. Turns out I was right."

"Knock it off!" She scowled.

Nick tried to calm her by putting his paws on her shoulder. "Now, now Fluff. If you're so worried, we can move out tonight. We already have a new place and you haven't unpacked anything so why not? I do have a lot of dusting to do, but we'll have a lot more space."

"Thanks darling." Judy replied. "This situation has me really stressed."

"It'll be fine Carrots." Nick assured her. "You'll do great with Clawhauser and I'll be making a difference in my own way. Speaking of..."

Nick got onto one of the tables and started to sing in a deeper, baritone voice.

" _Let's...make-a-change. All...of-us-now...Togetherrrrr!"_

" _We...can-show-all. Just...what-we're-capable of."_

" _We...can-survive...through-just...any-kind...of weatherrrr!"_

" _They may...turn-their-backs. But-we...can still show them love."_

" _If we can show the others that we're not some mindless beast."_

" _If we stand up for them maybe their bias will decease."_

" _Let's show what we're made of and become preds for peace!"_

" _All across this land!"_

" _If love's your goal, then join my band!"_

" _So let's defend the smallest who can protect themselves the least."_

" _Let's force their attackers to desist and to decease."_

" _Let's show them the best of us and become preds for peace!"_

Nick then put his paw on Duke's shoulder. _"You're not just a weasel. I'm not just a fox."_

" _Don't let their bias put us in a box."_

" _We can be heroes. They'll see what the truth unloooooooocks!"_

" _Sheath-your-fangs and-your-claws and-let's-each hold-our-paws...togetherrrrr!"_

" _Love's not defined by what kind of mammal you are."_

" _So-let's-not...bow-to-hate...we-all...can-be-great or even beterrrrr!"_

" _We'll defend them all through this city, near and far."_

" _And hopefully their fear of us will finally decrease."_

" _That prey are here to be our friends that no one ever eats."_

" _Let's protect and show our love for them, then we'll become preds for peace!"_

" _Across this great city."_

" _If you hate prey, you have my pity."_

" _Don't be an angry mob maker, don't be a savage beast."_

" _The ones that are suppressing you aren't the ones there on the streets."_

" _Be better than those that put us down and let's all be preds for peeeeeeeeeaaace!"_

" _Preds for peace!"_

After Nick was done singing, he stirred thew crowd up some more. "Citizens! Friends! Brothers! There is a man out there...no! A coward, hiding in the shadows who wishes to make us attack each other and prey on our own fears and prejudices. Are we going to let him?!"

" _NO!"_ Shouted the crowd.

"Are we going to help protect the weak in this city? Are we going to stop his plans?!"

" _YES!"_

"I can't hear yoooou!"

" _ARE YOU DEAF?! WE SAID YES!"_

"So who's gonna come by and sign up tomorrow?!"

"I'll do it!" said Ben.

"Me too!" said Terry.

"Count us in!" said Redford speaking for him and his wife.

"I'll join!" said James.

"You know I'll help out!" said Spots.

"Count me and Bernie in!" said Wolford.

"Ahhh what the heck? I'm in too!" said Duke Weaselton.

"Great to hear!" Nick replied. "The first meeting will be at 10 am tomorrow. Thanks for coming everyone!"

And with that, the party was over.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bogo had arrived with Delgato and Pennington in tow. "So these are the ruffians who tried to kill Batrov?"

"Yeah, and us!" Gary replied. "It's a miracle we were able to take them out. Oh! And here's the liquid vial with the drug he was using."

Gary gave the blue vial for Bogo to look over. "Hrrmm...Delgato, hold onto this and send it to the lab for analysis."

"Yes sir." Delgato replied.

Larry spoke up. "Sooo..what do we do now? This place isn't safe anymore."

"I will be revealing the identity of the Big Cheese to the press tomorrow afternoon after we get everything in place. This information is very delicate and needs to be prepared properly. Once that happens. I'm sure the Big Cheese will have much bigger worries than Batrov and he will likely be less of a target. However, I know from experience that these powerful men can hold a grudge for years. I still remember the day I failed Nick's foster daughter. You need to be cautious."

Bogo turned to Gary and Larry. "You two need to split up."

The wolves were shocked. "What?"

"They'll be looking for two wolves and a...'cub'. Better one stays back."

Gary protested. "That's a big risk chief!"

"I know. But I think it's safer that way. My recommendation? Get out of the city. Out of this state."

Larry was confused. "Unnh...he's STILL technically a prisoner of this state."

"If he escapes your capture, he will be labeled a fugitive. The law goes across ALL of the United Plains. Not just in this city."

"It sounds like you already picked me to watch him." Larry said.

"Makes the most sense." Gary replied. "You two have bonded and I have my wife and kids here."

Larry's ears started to droop. "B-But I'll be leaving the city! I'l be leaving you...my mom! My siblings!"

"It may only be temporary." Gary replied. "I'll have your back on the way out. I promise."

Bogo replied. "Use the debit card we issued you and cash out as much as you can. Stay off cell phones and off the grid. If you have to use E-Mail, use a browaser with a VPN. Here's the number of a car dealer who works for my cases where I have to put people in hiding. He'll supply you with a vehicle."

Larry was starting to tear up. "I'm gonna miss you so much Gary!"

Gary hugged his best friend. "Me too Larry! You're my best friend and my little brother. I've always loved you, both as a brother and well...y'know. Even if you don't feel that way"

Gary paused for a moment. "Y'know what?! What the heck! Scratch THIS off your bucket list!"

Gary leaned in and gave Larry a passionate kiss on the mouth. After a moment, he pulled away and wiped his muzzle. "Guh! That is NOT an easy thing to do!"

Larry sobbed as he hugged his best friend. "Thank you Gary! That was so sweet and it's what I always wanted for years! I'll cherish this moment greatly. I know that was hard to do. Not as hard as I am right now, but still..."

"LARRY!"

"Sorry. Thanks again Gary."

Gary turned to Bogo. "So what are we gonna do about Swinton?"

"I'm not giving her any details on Larry and Batrov leaving. Gary, I need you to 'retire' for now. I may have a job for you later."

"Thanks sir."

Bogo turned to his officers. "Delgato, take the panther into your car. Pennington, the cheetah rides with us."

Bogo and the officers started to leave the room. Larry pondered. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

As the wolf walked out the doorway with Batrov in his arms, they both got an electric shock.

 _ZZZZZT!_! Batrov screamed. "AAAAH! I'm still under house arrest you fool! Remove the shocker!"

"Whoops! Heh-heh! Sorry."

"I think I might be safer with the assassins."

As Larry was getting the keys to remove the shock anklet, Bogo talked to Gary. "You two did very good today."

"Thank you sir."

"When you take your jobs seriously, you actually do quite well. When this is all over, try taking the academy training over again."

"Thanks sir." Gary said with his head bowed.

Bogo looked concerned. "Are you okay Mr. Howler?"

"I dunno. I just...I have a bad feeling...like I'm never going to see him again."


	18. Chapter 18: The Party's Over

Chapter 18: The Party's Over

A/N: _I was hoping this was gonna be the semi-final chapter, but it went a little long and I got a fair bit more to write than I thought. When I think about scenes, sometimes I don't think about the amount of dialog involved. I had to move Judy, Spots and James' moving scene to the next chapter. I MAY be able to finish in one more chapter, but I may also have to extend it a bit more. There will be epilogues, so I may move some stuff over there._

 **Summary:** Nick says goodbye to everyone.Spots talks to Gideon about Rose. Stu makes a deal with Gazelle that may cost him his farm. Nick takes the kids to see their new place and gets a nice surprise in the process.

 **5:10pm At the (formerly) Fish and Fauna Restaurant**

Everyone was packing it in and getting ready to leave. Nick was thanking everyone leaving. "Thanks for coming guys!"

"Nah, thank you Nick!" Duke replied. "I feel like I've really found myself y'know? I ain't gonna be able 'ta make 'dat first meetin' since I gotta work on 'da Clawhauser's home, but you can count me in!"

"Thanks Duke." Nick replied.

"Me and Juanita are gonna head out now. Paco's gonna stay over at the possums place tonight. You had your rabies shots, right Paco?"

"Si Papi!" The young ferret replied.

"And you'll be sleepin' in 'da boys room! No hanky-panky with Fara. Got me?!"

"Si Papi! I'll be good."

"Alright 'den. While I'm at work, tomorrow, you and your momma can get the new place ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Duke bent over and kissed the boy on the forehead and then Juanita gave him a huge hug and told him to be on his best behavior. They then headed out the door.

Redford and Alice followed suit and said their goodbyes. Then, Ben and Terry passed. "Hey Nick? Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure thing Ben. What's up?"

"Well, they're gonna be doing construction work on the house in the morning and well... me and Terry wanted to get one last, loud... _AHEM!_...'session' out of our systems before we have a little cub over our heads. Suzie's gonna hang out with her friends for a bit, so do you think you guys can babysit Sarah for a bit?"

"No problem!" Nick replied. "The kids all want to play together tonight anyway and I'll drop her off around eight. Sound good?"

"Great!" Terry replied. "Thank you so much! And thanks for Gazelle. It was such a huge surprise. We'll never forget this day!" The two then took off to head home.

Nick waved goodbye. "Thanks for coming!" He then turned over to the corner of the restaurant where Flash was STILL performing for Priscilla. "Flash? Priscilla? Are you two almost done?"

" _It's...the...end..."_

" _...of...the..."_

" _..."_

" _...world...as...we.."_

 _",,,know it...and...I..."_

" _...feel..."_

" _...fine."_

Nick couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh. You're just finishing the song?!"

Priscilla stood up off her chair and slowly clapped.

 _Clap...clap...clap._

"Bravo!...Enc-"

"NO ENCORES!" Screamed everyone in the room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Gideon is cleaning up the dishes as Julie and the kids are helping pack up the cooking utensils and leftovers. "Alright thar Hortence! Careful with them dishes! Jim-Bob, Cletus, you help yer mother with that big ol' bag of flour. I'll catch up soon."

It was then that Spots came into the kitchen to say goodbye to Gideon. "Heading out?"

"Yup."

"Thanks for coming. I know you're really hurt after what happened up at that shack."

"Yeah... Can't git around too well but that ain't gonna keep me from bakin'!"

"How come Rose couldn't make it?"

Gideon was starting to get nervous. "Well...a lot of the kids couldn't be here. Mah truck ain't big enough. Besides, someone has to look over the other little ones and she's the oldest right now. She's also really attached to Bean. Heh! Those two are like two peas in a pod!"

"Well I hope I can see her when I come down next time. I'm still hoping we can..."

Gideon interrupted her. "Let me stop ya right thar! Look Spots, ah wanna thank ya fer all yew did fer her. Fer us. Ya helped save them kids and bringing her and Bean inta mah life has brought me great joy. I'm sure yer a great gal, but ummmmm...that said..."

Spots was looking nervous. "That said...what?"

"Ah don't want you two hookin' up again."

Spots was a little upset. "Why not?"

" 'Why not?!' Look at her face!"

"But that's Scratch! That part of me is gone now. I've been getting therapy and...and I found out it was PTSD from witnessing my parents death that brought it on. I'm cured of that."

"Are you? Because Ah thought that was the case up until you gave yer dad them black eyes. I still see the swellin' on him."

"I...I didn't know I had PTSD at the time! Gideon sir, for two years I've been afraid of her and felt so guilty over what I had done and she had hated me all that time too. We're just starting to reconcile and be friends again. I don't want to ruin that."

"Well...if that's ALL you two are. I'll never let you hurt her like you did back then again."

"Oh I agree sir! I'm not looking for romance with her. I couldn't! Not after what I had done. I'd rather die than to let that happen again."

"Look, ah don't mind yew two being friends, but nothin' more! Understand?"

"Yes sir! I totally agree. I just want to make up for what I had done."

Gideon patted her on the back as he left. "Well, giving her a family and a little brother to take care of was a big step in the right direction. But still, ah'd rather yew two didn't get romantic-like. Okay?"

Spots ears drooped down. "Yes sir. Of course."

 **Meanwhile...**

Gazelle's tour bus was about ready to take off but they had to get rid of a little dead weight. That dead weight was Stu Hopps who snuck his way into the van to beg Gazelle to have her and Tyler married at Marriage-Palooza.

The panther bodyguard threw Stu out and the pudgy rabbit's butt hit the ground. "Yer conversation's done!" said the panther.

"Gazelle! Please reconsider! Think of the family members there! Think of your songwriter, Bobby Catmull! Think of the ratings! Think of the publicity this will get for my farm foods!"

Gazelle stuck her head out. "I want a small, quiet wedding. I do not do this for fame and fortune. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Stu shouted. "What if...ummm...what if we do it for charity?"

"...I'm listening. What charity?"

"Whatever one you want. I'll talk to the network and we'll raise ummmm...five million!"

"Well, there is a charity for the citizens affected by the hawk attacks in Bunnyburrow...Tell you what. Make it ten million and I'll do it."

Stu foolishly jumped at it. "Deal! Thank you miss Gazelle! You won't regret it!"

"I already do, but you're lucky that I love to work for charities. Now please leave."

"You got it ma'am!" Stu replied as he left in a hurry to talk to the network men who were packing up the news van.

Stu was gasping as he reached the cameraman. "I did it! _GASP!_ I got Gazelle to agree to be at Marriage-Palooza!"

The mole was elated. "That's great! I'll tell my boss right now. The ratings are gonna be through the roof!"

One quick phone call and the mole was back. "Thanks a bunch Stu! How'd you manage it?"

"Well that's the tricky part. She agreed as long as we can raise 10 million for charity."

"What?! How are you gonna manage that?"

"You mean how are WE gonna manage that?"

"...Say what now?"

"C'mon, you're a TV company! I'm sure the sponsorship you'll get for this will be enough to cover it."

"Are you insane?! We're channel 6-3! A small network with a very small viewership. There's no guarantee Gazelle's appearance would cover the show in sponsorships with an added 10 million! You're on your own for that!"

"Stu was shocked. W-What?!"

"Not only that, if you can't get the money and she cancels the appearance, it will cost my network greatly! If this falls apart, my boss will likely sue the hell outta you! So you better find a way to raise that ten million...or else!"

"How am I gonna do that?! My farm alone is only worth a few million!"

"I dunno, but you better raise that money or you may lose that farm. See ya later Stu!" The mole shut the network van door and they took off.

Stu never looked more nervous. "Great pumpkins! What am I gonna do now?!" He then heard his wife Bonnie in the distance.

"Stu honey! We're heading out now!"

"Be right there Bonnie!" Stu replied. He was more nervous as ever as some thoughts ran through him. _"This is a disaster! How do I explain this to her?!"_

Stu caught up with Bonnie as she and the family were talking to Judy and Nick with their family.

"Porkins is gonna lock things up. I'm gonna head to our new place to do some cleaning while Judy and the kids pack up for the move."

Judy interrupted Nick. "Actually Nick, can you take the little ones with you? With that assassination attempt still fresh, I don't want them anywhere near the old place. Spots and Suzie can come with me."

"Okay Carrots, I guess the little ones can help me clean." Nick then turned his attention to Bonnie and Stu. "Thanks so much for coming you two and it was nice to see some of Judy's siblings again."

Bonnie smiled. "Well I gotta say, it was a lot of fun. I wish we could have packed up more kids for this."

Stu went over to hug Michael. "And thank you for finally forgiving us. I don't really deserve it."

Michael had a worried look on his face that Stu noticed right away. "What's wrong champ?"

"I know I forgave you, so...do I have to you back with you and mom...grandma now?"

Stu and Bonnie looked at Judy and Nick. They gave the same concerned look back. Stu knelt down in front of Michael. "Well...that's up to you son."

Bonnie walked over to the boy. "Michael. We want you to be happy. I'm pretty sure I got a good idea who you want your mommy and daddy to be and we won't be hurt by that."

"Really?" Michael asked.

Bonnie gave a warm smile. "Really."

Michael ran over and hugged Judy. "I wanna stay with Judy and Nick! They're my mommy and daddy now. And...and Petey, Cotton and Spots are the bestest brother and sister I could have! I love them!"

"That's perfectly fine dear. I gave you up. It's only right you go to those who were willing to risk sacrificing their lives for you."

Michael ran back and hugged Bonnie. "I know! And...and...you don't have to be grandma and grandpa! You can be ummm...grandmommy and granddaddy!"

Stu got a smile a mile wide. "H-Hey! I like that! Let Bobby Catmull be a stuffy, old grandpa while I can be a young granddaddy! I'm gonna see if I can get some of my other grandkids to call me that!"

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh you!"

Michael went ahead and hugged some of his other siblings. "I'll even forgive you guys even though you're all jerks!"

Bonnie and Judy gave a collected "AWWWW!"

Bonnie gave Judy a small hug. "Well, be sure to visit soon."

"Actually, I might be coming by early Tuesday." Judy replied.

"Why?"

"It's election day. It's the day of the dome ceremony and when the purge comes down, the city may be in chaos. I want Nick to drop the kids off with you guys."

"That sounds like a very smart idea." Stu replied. "I don't want the kids in any kind of danger."

With that, the families all said goodbye to each other and they started to go their separate ways.

"Okay, Fluff, I'm gonna head over and have the kids help me clean up the new place." Nick mentioned.

"Right." Judy replied. "C'mon Spots and Suzie!"

"Mind if I tag along?" asked James.

"Sure thing Jim! We can always use a strong, young man to help us."

James walked side by side with Spots and noticed she was depressed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you sure? You know you can always tell me..."

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped, causing James to reel back for a moment.

She saw the look of fear in his eyes and felt guilty. "I'm sorry Jim. It's just... _SNIFF!_...It's just."

She embraced the cougar and cried in his arms. "Gideon won't let me be around my ex-girlfriend anymore!"

"That's...terrible." James replies.

" _SNIFF!_ I know and...QUIT SMILING!"

 **Moment's Later...**

Nick arrived at the hotel with the kids in tow. He carried Cotton and her crutches, but Sarah insisted that she walk on her own. "Alright kids, we'll head upstairs and open the windows. I know hard work isn't fun, but I'll get you guys some...toys or something for your trouble."

As he was about to head upstairs the receptionist, Miss Stinx yelled out for him. "Hey Wilde! C'mere for a moment!"

"Uh-Oh! What'd I do wrong now?"

He walked into the main hall only to find all the tenants around. "Look guys, I got the hot water problem fixed already and I promise each one of your other problems will be fixed soon."

"We know." said Shirley, a porcupine tenant. "We complained and you immediately took to action to solve the problem. That and what you said on TV shows you care. We were so wrong about you Mr. Wilde. That's why we decided to give you this.."

The tenant gestured to a huge pile of money on the table which puxzzled Nick. "What's all this?"

"This month's rent. All of it. Some of it in checks and there's three of us who pay by credit cards."

"But...but I said you didn't have to pay until all the problems were fixed!"

A zebra tenant then spoke. "We didn't fell right after what you said and did. Not only that, you had every right to kick those possums out for squatting on the 13th floor for so long, but they told us what you did and it was very sweet of you. Besides, you don't have a job now and this is your main source of income."

"I...I can't take this. You've been screwed for too long."

"We WANT to do this! You are not a slum lord. You're a damn good fox and you deserve it."

Nick wiped back a tear. "Thanks guys. It means everything that you have that much faith in me."

Suddenly, Michael tugged on Nick's pants. "Daddy?"

"Just a sec champ. Folks, I promise you, within a year, this place will no longer be called a dump!"

"Daddy!"

"Not yet Mike. I promise you, you'll get getting new wiring throughout the building, free wifi, I'll have the plumbing checked and..."

"Oh Daddy!"

"Just a moment son! I'll also get the elevator checked because it's starting to make me nervous. 'Stank Towers' is changing to 'Wilde Towers' and it will be better than ever!"

"DADDY"

Nick knelt down in front of Michael. "Okay buddy, what did you want to say that was so urgent?"

"I love you."

Nick's smile almost couldn't be contained on his muzzle. With his free arm, he picked up the boy, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too champ."

With two armfuls of kids, he addressed the crowd. "Stinx? Would you be so kind as to collect the money for me? My hands are kinda full. Me and the kids are gonna hit the penthouse and dust the place off."

A voice came from behind. "It's already done."

Nick turned around to see an old raccoon in front of him. "Ah! Macaroon the Raccoon I presume? Heh! I'm a poet and don't know it!"

"Yup. That's me. They told me the penthouse was gonna be taken, so's I went up there lickety-split 'ta go and clean it. Like I told yer weasel friend, I ain't no fixer, but I'm a damn good cleaner."

"Wow! Thank you Mac! Thank you everyone!"

Nick then turned his attention to the kids. "Well, looks like you guys didn't have to work after all, but I'll still get you some toys. There's a 24-hour pharmacy next door that sells some toys. Let's go!"

The kids cheered as Nick walked them out of the lobby.


	19. Chapter 19: Feminine Wiles

Chapter 19: Feminine Wiles

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!

 _So get this. I finished this chapter on November 26. I was in the middle of proof reading it when I had to go to work. I come back home only to find my computer kept freezing every time I'd get to the desktop. So, I had to take it to Fry's for repairs. Well, I found out my hard drive had 120 errors, but luckily, they were able to save my files. So, I bought a new hard drive. But THEN, they found out the hard drive got errors because the motherboard got fried. Also, my motherboard warranty didn't cover it because it was an AM3 motherboard and those are obsolete now so I had to buy an AM4 motherboard AND and AM4 processor! OH! And then when I went to pick it up, I found out they fogot to tell me that I also needed AM4 RAM! So basically, I had to buy an almost entirely new computer except for my tower and graphics card. F #$ me. So yeah, sorry for the chapter being 2 weeks late, but you can see why. Everything below was already written and I'm just proofreading it one last time._

A/N: _Okay! This is the semi-final chapter and the Big Cheese will FINALLY be revealed at the end of the next chapter. I think I've left enough clues that you guys probably know who he is. Work and life's getting busy, what with the Holiday rush going on and me working in retail, so these chapters are going to once a week instead of two per week. Sorry, it's just been slowing down now._

 **Summary:** Bogo argues with Swinton about the Big Cheese. Judy tries to train Spots on getting James to do what she wants through "feminine wiles". Then, Judy and Spots arrive at the new apartment to find some kiddy chaos happening and Gary saves Larry's life one last time as Larry and Batrov leave the city behind.

 **5:40pm at the ZPD**

Swinton was leaning on Bogo's desk. "I can't believe HIM of all people is the Big Cheese! Are you sure about this?"

Bogo replied. "He has a distinct voice and Batrov said he recognized it for sure, but well have to interrogate him thoroughly tonight to be one hundred percent positive."

"This is great! I mean, he's already in prison so...we got him!"

"Do we?" Bogo asked. "He's been the one who's been manipulating everything from inside the prison. He's the one causing chaos and panic in the city, all while inside his cozy cell. So no, we don't exactly have him until we figure out how he's doing it and how to stop him and for that, we need to interrogate him."

"When?" Swinton asked.

"Late tonight, we sneak him out while the prisoners are asleep. We don't need them asking questions."

Swinton sighed. "Well, I can tell you one thing, the Mayor will be ecstatic!"

"I bet." Bogo replied with a grimace. "You know him well enough."

Swinton was taken a bit back by what the chief just said. "Excuse me? What are you implying?!"

"Come on Swinton! I'm not stupid. I know you're having a little affair with him to try and get his favor. I just can't believe you want my job that badly."

Swinton was enraged. "How DARE you! MY relationship with the mayor is strictly professional!"

"I've seen your call log, WHY is he constantly calling you instead of me?! I'm the chief of police and you're a lieutenant! I'm supposed to be the first one he contacts for any important business! And another thing. Something one of the bodyguards told me has me curious."

Swinton was starting to sweat. "B-Bodyguards?! What bodyguards?!"

"Gary Howler. The one who, along with his partner Larry, were guarding Batrov."

"What about him?"

"He told me the truth. Those two, while well meaning, have been very incompetent in the past. Even Gary knows this. So why did you trust them to guard such a high profile target as Batrov?"

Swinton was scrambling for an answer. "I...I ummmm...didn't have much choice! My other guards were already assigned important tasks or otherwise on leave and they were my only option."

"And if I check the prison guard records this will check out?"

"J-Just what the hell do you want from me Bogo?!"

"I want to know the truth!" The buffalo yelled. "I'm not stupid! Sure, the true identity of the Big Cheese is now a big plus to the mayor, but you two didn't know that. My guess is that you two WANTED Batrov killed and the riot to go through. You both have such confidence that the police will handle this and that since prey outnumber predators by a large margin, that we'd eventually win and the prey mayor would look like a big hero and Lionheart wouldn't have a chance to be mayor. But now, none of that matters does it?"

"Do you have any proof of such a conspiracy? Because if you went to the press and accused both the mayor and me of this 'guess' of yours without ANY proof, I'd have your job right now!"

"Like I said. It's just a guess. That said, I've only talked to the mayor ONCE in the last few days and if I were to check the backlog of calls that have been going in and out of my office, would I find a few more calls out to him that I did not make?"

Swinton was put in the corner. "...Fine! Fine! I've been in close contact with the mayor okay?! I've been picking up the slack you've been leaving behind."

"You mean you've been going behind my back to win his favor. Tell me the truth. Are you in a relationship with him? You KNOW I'll find out!"

"...Yes."

"Oh my God."

"You gave me little choice! You KNOW we need more men right away and my early graduation program is the only way we can get them!"

"So you had sex with the mayor, who is a married man by the way, to go above my head?!"

"Don't act like I'm the only one banging an elephant here! _(The author re-reads that last sentence and rethinks his life choices.)_ And you're a married man too!"

"I'm in the middle of a divorce! It's not cheating! My relationship with officer Pennington is purely romantic and we are taking a big risk even being together. She volunteered to be demoted just so people wouldn't think I was giving her any favors. Meanwhile, you're in an affair with a married man just to get more power over me!"

Swinton started crying. "I didn't want it to be like this! I just wanted you to respect me and give my ideas some merit and you wouldn't! I'm just like you Bogo! I want what's best for this city and I'll do ANYTHING to save it."

"You're not like me. I do what's best for this city, but I go by the book."

The two leaned together against the desk. For a moment, there was silence. Then, Swinton spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this distrust between us...For what it's worth...it was mayor Trunk that requested Gary and Larry as the guards. I didn't understand why. I'm still not sure if it's what you said, but it wasn't my decision."

"You signed off on them. It was your decision."

"Where are they now anyway?"

"Gary decided that the guarding life was too dangerous and retired. Larry is currently still guarding Batrov, but is leaving the state to get distance."

"Wait, you went from two bodyguards, down to one?!"

"It's easier for them to stay in hiding that way. Besides, once this information gets out, they'll be no reason for them to try and silence what's already known."

"I guess...Are you gonna be here tonight for the interrogation?"

"Yes, but I'm going back to Pennington's for a nap first. I'm also not alerting the media until noon when I'm back from my divorce proceedings."

"..Okay sir."

With the tension starting to fade, there was another awkward moment of silence. Then, Bogo spoke up out of some curiosity. "So...How do you two?...You know."

"With Trunk? I'll admit I've had some men bigger than me before, but it's like they say, 'small hands, small..."

"Okay! I get the picture. I'm heading home for some much needed rest. I'l have my cell on in case of any emergencies."

"Chief...Please believe me that what I did is what I thought was best for the city."

"It's what was best for yourself. Now, I have to work with someone I can't fully trust and I can't fire you without the wrath of the mayor on me. I just hope you're sincere in that you are doing what YOU think is best for the ZPD."

"I do sir."

"Goodnight. See you at midnight." With that, Bogo shut the door behind him.

 **Meanwhile, at Nick and Judy's old apartment complex...**

"WHADDYA MEAN YER LEAVING US?!" Miss Logan bellowed.

Her loudness was hurting James' ears. "Could you keep it down a bit?"

"This IS her keeping it down." Judy replied. "It's a long story, but Nick is the landlord of his own apartment building now and we got a nice, huge penthouse to live in."

"POOR BASTARD. HE DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S IN FOR. BY 'DA WAY, I'M GONNA KILL YER POLICE CHIEF! YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT THOSE GUARDS DID TO YOUR OLD APARTMENT! THERE'S HOOKS EVERYWHERE ON THE CEILING, TWO TVS, ONE UPSIDE DOWN AND THE DOOR WAS BASHED IN! WHAT 'DA HELL?!"

"The folks who rented it out were security guards who were protecting a high profile bat target." Judy replied. "The ZPD will compensate you for any damages."

"ONCE I GET THOSE HOOKS OUT, HOW'M I GONNA RENT OUT 'DA PLACE?! 'DA CEILING WILL BE FULL'A HOLES!"

"Maybe...keep the hooks in and rent it as a luxury bat-condo?"

"...THAT AIN'T A HALF-BAD IDEA! I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK HOPPS. I'M GONNA MISS YOU AND NICK SOMETHIN' AWFUL. YOU TWO WERE'NT AS LOUD AS SOME OF MY OTHER TENANTS. IF THERE'S ONE THING I HATE, IT'S LOUD PEOPLE."

"I know EXACTLY what you mean Miss Logan." Judy replied. "Come on Jim and Spots, Suzie's waiting for us to open the window."

Moments later, they were upstairs and James went to open the window. As soon as he did, Suzies head and neck came rushing in knocking over poor James. "Whew! I was waiting forever out there!"

"Hey! Whatch where you're going!" James yelled.

"Whoops! Sorry Jim. So Viv, are you going with me and James to play 'Castles and Dragons' tomorrow night?! Hunh? Are ya?"

"Sure thing Suzie. My dad taught me to play it when I was little and I played with some of the orphan kids before the whole 'Scratch' incident. I call DM!"

"What?" James asked.

"I wanna set up the story."

"I'm not sure the nerd-herd will be happy about that."

"Who cares? Why do you hang out with nerds anyway? Not to stroke your ego, but you're a handsome guy. How come you don't hang out with the popular kids?"

"Because the popular crowd only care about their status and once high school is over, that all ends. Nerds will always be there for you even after all that high school drama is done with. They're your friends for life."

Suzie interrupted. "Can I play as the dragon?"

James laughed. "No! No! The players fight their way to the dragon."

"Are you sure? I make a pretty good dragon. I've had to dress up as a dragon for a few Halloweens before. Not a lot of costume options for a giraffe out there. Anyway, I can't wait to meet Junior Junior! Is he handsome?"

"How would I know? I'm a straight, male cougar. Kind of a bad judge of the attractiveness of an elephant."

It was then that Judy stepped out. "Okay guys, I got a plan. Me and Spots will start packing up our stuff in boxes, anything that can go out the window will be carried out by Suzie and put into the van and James can help carry the heavier furniture down the stairs."

"What?!" James protested. "I can't lift those heavy beds down on my own!"

Judy tried to butter him up. "Oh, come on James! You're so tall and strong. I bet you can take these beds and couch out easily. Hunh Spots?"

The bunny elbowed Spots, but she didn't catch on. "Hunh? I guess."

James was a little offended, "What do you mean 'I guess?' "

Judy pulled Spots over. "Spots, can you help me in the bedroom for a moment?"

Judy led Spots into Nick's old room. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know anything about men? You want them to do something you gotta butter them up. Just like us ladies, they LOVE compliments. He likes you! Tell him how strong he is and flirt with him a bit and he'll do whatever you want. You know, show him some feminine wiles."

"Feminine wiles?"

"Yeah! Give him compliments on his physique and such."

"You mean like his huge nads?"

"...;.WHAT?!"

"Yeah! You were sitting pretty far when he was wearing those ladies undies and the short dress. Didn't leave much to the imagination. My old dad used to hang out in his underwear a lot and I could tell that James' boys are twice as big as my old man's. He's probably real fertile."

Judy was stunned for a moment. "Yeeeeah. Let's not bring up his testicles again okay? Just tell him he's strong and handsome and he'll be putty in your arms."

"...Use my feminine wiles."

"Right!"

"Got it."

They left the room and Spots walked up to James. She got right up to his face. "James?..."

James was both nervous and excited. "Y-Yes?"

"Help me move that couch or I'll kick your ass."

James threw up his arms. "Okay! Okay! You don't have to get mean about it."

James and Spots lifted the couch up and James went out the door backwards carrying the couch while Spots looked over at Judy and gave her a wink..

"Feminine wiles."

 **Hours later...**

Judy, Spots and James arrived at the new apartment while Suzie had to wait outside due to her size.

She peeked her head in the door. "Hello everyone! We're h'AAAHH!"

Judy dodged down as she almost got hit by some toy darts that were flying everywhere. The boys were hiding behind a turned-over table and firing darts towards the girls who were using the kitchen divider as cover. The boys had Fart Blossum in toy pawcuffs.

"Come on out stinky gang!" Michael shouted. "We got your ring leader here and it's only a matter of time before we arrest all of you!"

"And hurry!" Paco replied. "He keeps farting and we can't take much more!"

 _PBBBBRRRRFFTT!_ "The best defense is a good offense." Fart Blossom added.

"Why am I part of the stinky gang?" Cotton asked.

"You said you wanted to be me with my gang." Sarah replied. "Besides, I'm not stinky anymore. Mr. Wilde helped me change."

"Ah'm stinky!" Farah replied. "so's muh brother. It's whut comes with bein' a possum. We shore love diggin' through garbage and findin' all kinds o' hidden treasures, but it makes us stink up a bit."

Sarah gave Farah a small hug. "I'm so happy to have a new friend who smells worse than me when I mess myself."

"You're welcome!" Fara replied.

Judy had enough. "YOU KIDS STOP RIGHT NOW!" The kids stopped firing their darts. "Michael you can't play with toy guns! You can shoot your eye out!"

"I'm being careful mommy!" Michael said. I'm staying behind the table."

"I don't care. It's too dangerous. "Where's your father? NICK!"

Nick peeked his head out of a door that had a ton of rubber darts stuck to it. "Yes dearest?"

"What is going on?!"

"Well...ummmm...I ThejaniotrcleanedaheadoftimesowewentnextdoorandtheyhadtoydartgunsforsaleandIboughtthem. GASP! Andtheydecidedtoplay'copsandrobbers'anditgotoutofhandsoIhidandIloveyou!"

"Nick Wilde! You come out of here this instant and help us move this stuff in! And you kids...you take those toy guns and..."

"FIRE ON JUDY!" Spots shouted from behind the bunny.

With that, the little ones all fired their guns at Judy. "NO WAIT!" She got pelted with little, plastic rubber darts. "AAACK! I'm going down!"

"ATTACK!" Shouted Nick and all the kids dog-piled onto Judy and started tickling her. "HAHAHA! Okay! Ha-Ha! Okay stop!"

Judy picked herself up. "Okay, seriously, put those guns away! Nick, you did such a 'good' job watching the kids that you can bring in the furniture all by yourself! Start with the couch and TV. I need to keep these kids occupied."

Michael was upset. "Aww! I was wanting to play cops and robbers some more!"

Judy answered this by pulling out a bubble wand and small container out of her back pocket and blowing bubbles all over which got Michael all excited. "Bubbles!" He shouted.

One of them went towards the window and he looked out in the crack. "Mommy. Where's the sun?"

"It's gone down honey! This is what it looks like at night."

Michael was shaking at bit and his ears bent back. "I-It's all dark! Like...like when I was blind. I don't like it."

"Well don't worry, there's nothing out there that can hurt you."

Like clockwork, Suzie the giraffe stuck her head out by the window. "Hi everyone!"

Jusy and Michael screamed. "GAAAH!"

"AAAHH! Suzie screamed back. "Don't scare me!"

Judy was obviously upset. "Dangit Suzie! You cared the dickens out of us! How are you even peeking your head out the window? It's too high even for you!"

"I know! That's why I climbed the fire escapes. Can Spots and Jim come down so we can head to the movies? I'm real lonely out here!"

"Fire escapes? As in plural?" Judy looked out the window and sure enough, Suzie was hanging on to four fire escapes. One with each hoof like steps on a ladder. "Suzie. You better get down. Those fire escapes are old and rusty and they could give away at any time. Especially with your weight."

"Oh I'll be fine Miss Hopps! I'll just climb down and..." Suzie could feel the fire escapes starting to give way. "Uh-oh...AAAAHH!"

Sure enough, two of the fire escapes. Collapsed under her and she fell two stories. A small drop for a tall giraffe. "OOOF! I'm okay!"

"SIGH! Thank goodness. I'LL GET SPOTS OUT THERE!" Judy shouted down.

Nick came out to the front of the hotel to find Suzie rubbing her sore butt she landed on and saw a broken fire escape on the ground and another one that landed on the roof of his van, which cuased a good size dent.

A sad and sorry Suzie looked over at Nick whose jaw was agape and couldn't say a word. "I'm gonna get a 'dangit Suzie!' for this aren't I?"

"Give...give me a second to absorb all this..."

"..."

"...Okay...DANGIT SUZIE!"

"Well, at least you now know those fire escapes aren't up to code anymore and need replacing!"

Nick just gave her the angriest look that let her know how he felt.

"Ummm...I'm gonna start walking to the theater. They can catch up."

 **Meanwhile...**

Larry and Batrov were driving in an old car from the dealership Bogo lead them to. They had just passed the state lines. Larry was playing the role of a single dad and Batrov was in a child's seat dressed as a baby wolf complete with bonnet and a large pacifier.

"I feel so stupid." Batrov replied.

"You have to look the part." Larry reminded Batrov. "You have a small, canine-like face so you can pass for a wolf cub. That is, as long as people don't see the rest of your bat-body. We're passed the state lines by the way."

Batrov laughed. "Ha-HA! Finally! Sweet freedom! Free to go wherever I lik-AAAHH!"

Larry pressed the button on Batrov's leg clamp that gave him a small shock. "Don't forget, you're still under arrest you know! I'm taking this job seriously. It's a good thing I kept that on your leg. Until this blows over, you're under my protection and I'm watching your every move!"

"I feel so betrayed!"

"It's nothing personal dear, I still love you. I'm just doing my job. Still...I gotta admit, there's a sense of freedom being on the open road with no where to go but where the wind takes us."

Larry stuck his head out the window to feel the wind on his face. As a canine, he loved it.

However, the assassin five cars down loved it too. He had Larry's head lined up in his sights. As his partner was driving, he was about to pull the trigger. He squeezed on the grip to steady his aim and his trigger finger was squeezing down too. But then he felt a slight, sharp pain on the back of his neck followed by unconsciousness. The assassin dropped his sniper rifle and slumped over the door.

This left his driver more than confused. "What the hell?!" He found out the truth quickly as Gary slammed the driver's side of the vehicle with his motorcycle. The car veered off the road and smashed into a telephone pole.

After having his head slammed into the dashboard, the groggy driver didn't have time to react as Gary pulled him out of the car and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him.

Gary pulled the puma by his jacket collar and yelled into his ear. "Now listen up! I've got a message for your boss. Hands off Batrov ya hear?! He's already spilled the beans and the whole ZPD knows that the Big Cheese is _CENSORED (until next chapter)_! The entire world will know by morning! So there's no reason to try and silence Batrov ya hear?! It's pointless for you and the other goons to keep going after him! So go back to your boss and tell him it's all over! Now get away from Batrov and my partner or I'll make your life a living hell!"

After that, Gary pawcuffed the perp to the steering wheel and threw his keys a fair ways down the road. "What the hell's that for?!"

"Just in case your stupid enough to still pursue this." Gary replied. "I'm not a cop so I can't arrest ya, but I need to give my partner some distance and it'll be awhile before your buddy wakes up and can go get the key. See ya!"

Gary drove his bike back by the sniper rifle and proceeded to snap it in half, dismantle some parts and put them in his pocket so the remaining parts were useless.

He looked out over the long road stretched out ahead where his best friend was blissfully unaware of what just happened. A tear came down his eye as his old partner got further and further away. "Good luck Larry. And Godspeed."

With that, Gary turned the motorcycle around and headed back to Zootopia.


	20. Chapter 20: What Will Tomorrow Bring?

Chapter 20: What Will Tomorrow Bring?

A/N: _It's finally here! The final chapter for this story (not barring epilogues and deleted scenes) and FINALLY! The reveal of the Big Cheese! Some of you may have already guessed who he is and for others it may be a surprise. But the REAL surprise is the identity of the Adviser and that's going to be a big shocker way down in the future. This one poured out of me pretty fast and for a change, I didn't have to change the summary (which I write first to use as a guideline) as it came out EXACTLY as planned. It made the writing go real fast. Have a good read!_

 **Summary:** While driving home in the truck, Gideon gives his children a good talking to about teasing Wiggly for being gay. Judy tucks the children into bed and tries to assure Michael not to be afraid of the dark. She then goes to the couch to talk to Nick who's contemplating the future which brings about the song "What will tomorrow bring?" during the song, We see other characters pondering their future. Then, the Big Cheese gets a call from the Adviser who lets him know that his identity is now known and that he now has a new plan in place. One that will give the Big Cheese sympathy and bring more predators to his cause.

 **6:30pm In Gideon Grey's family truck.**

Gideon's wife Julie was driving their family truck with the kids they brought with them in the bed of the truck. Gideon was in the passenger seat and taking it easy since he flared up his stab wound injury a bit while baking all day. He just wanted to relax on the way home and take in the view. However, the fat fox did not like what he was hearing coming out of the back.

"Hey Wiggly! Is your little boyfriend gonna come visit ya?!" teased Cletus.

"Yeah!" Chuckled Ewalt. "Is he gonna 'pork' ya? Hunh?"

"Knock it off!" Shouted Wiggly. "Petey's just my friend!"

"You're such a fag Wiggly!" said one of the girls.

Gideon had heard enough. "Julie, pull over the truck right now."

"But Gideon dear..." Julie argued. "We're on a long strech of.."

"RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. He quickly realizd he blew his temper. "Please honeysuckle? Ah'm sorry ah snapped like that."

Julie gave him a bit of a death glare. "Well, you better be!"

"Sorry dear, Ah just don't like the way our youngin's are behavin' right now."

Gideon got out of the truck and walked over to the back of the bed. "Wigg-Ah mean, William, come here son."

Wiggly came over and Gideon embraced him. Gideon hiugged him so gently that the tears were already starting to come down the little pig's face.

"It's okay son." Gideon reassured the boy. "Ah'm VERY proud of you. It ain't easy ta come out and admit that yer different from others. But ah want ya to know, that no matter who you love, you'll always be mah son and ah'll ALWAYS be proud of you."

"Th-Thank you daddy." The pig sniffled.

Gideon then glared at his other children. "And to the rest of y'all, yer lucky ah don't give yew a good ol' butt whoopin' right here! How dare you say such mean things to yer own brother! Do you even know where that word comes from? 'Fag' or 'faggot'? It used ta mean a bundle of sticks or matches used for burnin'. Back in the olden days, if they found out someone was homosexual, they'd burn them alive. 'Throw them in with the other faggots and let them burn' they'd say."

There was a look of shock and horror on the children's faces, but Gideon continued. "Now do you get it? You best think twice before usin' them words again. Ah'm ashamed of you! Heck, we live at Stu's farm and thar's six of his boys and three of his girls that are gay and you don't see them gettin' harassed about it from their own kin! Make no mistake, next time you say somethin' like that, you WILL get a good butt-whoopin' from me. Y'hear?!"

Gideon took Wiggly with him back to the front of the truck. "C'mon Wiggly, you can ride shotgun with me."

Before they got in the van, Cletus spoke up. "Wiggly? Ah'm sorry brother. Ah didn't know how bad that word was. Ah shouldn't have teased you like that."

Wiggly didn't speak, but kept his head buried in Gideon's chest. Gideon did smile and rubbed the top of Cletus' head. "Thank ya kindly Cletus." With that, Gideon got back in the truck and buckled Wiggly in the middle.

Julie gave the pig a kiss on the forehead and gave Gideon a quick kiss on the lips. "That was VERY well handled honey."

"Thank you mah jewel. Ah'm just sorry ah lost mah temper for a sec."

Wiggly looked up at his father. "Papa? Is it really okay if I love a boy?"

"It's very okay. It's yer life. Love whoever you want to love as long as yer both happy and treat each other with respect and kindness okay?"

The little pig rested his head on Gideon. "Okay papa. I love you."

"Ah love you too son."

Julie pulled the truck back on the road and they headed home.

 **10:30pm At Nick and Judy''s New Apartment**

"No!" Michael shouted. "Don't turn off the light!"

Judy was tucking Michael and Petey into bed, but she quickly learned that Michael was afraid of the dark. She tried to re-assure him as best she could. "Michael honey! There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing in the dark that's not there in the light."

"Except spiders." Petey added.

"Petey!"

"They do tend to... #$%!...to come out more often in the dark."

"Well don't tell HIM that! Besides, if you find any spiders, Spots will be more than happy to eat them for you."

"But the dark is scary! It reminds me of when I was blind!"

"Well, you can't fall asleep with the light on. I'll go get some night lights for you, okay?"

"Okay."

She tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. I'll be back soon with the night lights."

Before she left, she went over and started tickling Petey. "And don't think I forgot about you, you little rascal!"

The bunny started giggling furiously as she blew onto his stomach, making little fart noises. "Now I may spoil Michael rotten, but that doesn't mean I don't love you too. I'm marrying your father and you'll be my son as well, my little, bunny baby!"

Petey giggled. "Can I call you... #$%!... mommy now?"

"Sure! As far as I'm concerend, I'm your mommy, okay?"

"AWESOME!" He shouted as he gave Judy another hug.

Judy started to leave. "Okay kids, I'll be back soon with the night light. I gotta say good night to Cotton."

Michael spoke up. "Can you tell Paco to leave her room? He's starting to get too flirty."

Judy's ears shot up like a rocket. "WHAT?! That little ferret's in there?!"

"Yeah! They're in the next room and I can hear everything going on."

"I'm gonna kill him! Excuse me."

With that Judy went over and knocked on Cotton's door. The little lamb had her own room now. Judy could hear shushing and rustling as she went in. "Cotton are you ready for bed?"

"Yes Aunt...yes mommy!"

Judy walked in to see Cotton in bed with her new friend Farah. "I see you're having a little slumber party." Judy said.

"Yeah! Farah only lives a few floors down. It's nice having a new friend so close. I like this new place!"

"Mmmm-Hmmm." Judy replied. "And you have no one else here? Just a party of two?"

Cotton was starting to get nervous. "No. There's only two girls here!"

"Two GIRLS hunh?" Judy looked down and saw a big lump at the bottom of the mattress. "Well, well. This mattress sure is lumpy, maybe I should help flatten it."

She started whacking at the bottom with her paws. Causing Paco to finally yelp out. "OW! Quit it! I give up!"

"Paco Weaselton! You get out from my daughter's bed before I have you arrested!"

Paco crawled out of the bed as fast as he could. "You're supposed to be having a sleepover at the possums, not here! You and Farah will have to leave."

"AWWW!" Cotton said. "Can't they stay? He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Judy pointed towards the door. "Go!"

Paco and Farah quickly left. Judy turned around and gave a stern look at the lamb. "Cotton..."

Cotton was squirming in her bed. "We were just playing! Honest!"

"Cotton, having a boy over without me and Nick's permission is a big 'No-No!' especially a girl-crazy boy like Paco. He may be very polite, but I don't trust him around you without company."

"Are you gonna tell my daddy?"

"No honey. Nick would probably kill Paco and I want him and Duke to stay friends. Just don't let that happen again! Okay?"

"Okay. I don't like having my own room. It's lonely."

"Well, if you ask Spots nicely, maybe she'll share a room with you again. I know she likes her privacy, but she likes having you for company too."

She then kissed the lamb on the forehead. "Now go to bed."

"Yes mommy."

Judy then walked over to Spots' room and knocked on the door. "Hey Spots! Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in. I'm on the computer."

Judy was still hesitant to come in.

Spots just rolled her eyes. "I'm playing an online game with James, not looking at anything dirty. Come on in!"

Judy finally walked in. "Relax." Spots said. "The only sexual act I'm watching is teabaggging James' face when I shoot him dead playing 'Zombie Hunter 4'."

"What's teabaggingt?!"

"That's when you frag your opponent and crouch up and down over his head in an act of humiliation shoving your crotch in his face like dipping a teabag."

"O-kaaaay...now what's a 'frag'?"

"When you shoot someone in the game."

"Ah...Are you going to bed soon?"

"In about an hour. Do you need me to go to bed sooner?"

"No. I was just checking in on you and the other kids. Cotton tried to get away with a sleepover with Farah AND Paco."

Spots chuckled. "Ha-HA! Naughty girl!"

"I think she's lonely having a room to herself. She said she'd like to come back to your room if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure! This room's bigger so there's plenty of space to share. I kinda miss having her here too. What are you gonna do with the extra room?"

"Hopefully in the near future...a nursery?"

Spots stopped what she was doing and typed "AFK" to James. "Hold up. You guys want MORE kids?!"

"My mother just passed 300 children this year. Despite the fact that I've been concentrating on my job, those biological urges are still there. I have this...this... _need_ inside me to get pregnant at least once. That's just how us rabbits are. I've been holding it back for years, but with Nick adopting you guys and me adopting my own little brother, that urge has never been stronger."

"You got the need. The need to breed!"

Judy chuckled. "Knock it off! There's an experimental program right now we saw on TV a few days ago, 'Universal sperm'. It will allow any mammals to impregnate other mammals. They just take the species of the female without any...well...'mutts' so to speak."

"No freaks then?"

"You don't have to put it like that, but yeah. They may have their color traits, but that's about it. They have a couple trying it right now. If it works, me and Nick are going to try it."

"Good luck. Just make sure nothing happens to you two. I get the kids in the will and I don't need to be the mother of two dozen 'boxes' or 'funnies' or whatever."

Judy chuckled. "Okay. Don't stay up too late." She then kissed the hyena on the cheek.

"I won't mom. Good night."

"Good night." Judy then shut the door.

In the other room, Michael who overheard everything got excited. "Did you hear that? Mommy and daddy might have more kids! Isn't that cool? We'll be big brothers!"

Petey had his ears down. "I don't #$%! like it! We're not blood! We won't be as special to them!"

"Sure we will! It'll be great Pete."

"You just say that because she's your big sister too."

"No! I wanna be a big brother too. Blood or no, it won't matter."

"If you... #$%! you say so." Petey replied. His ears still down. He didn't like the idea at all.

Moments later, Judy came with two night lights to the bunny boys room, installed them and kissed them good night. Michael was still a bit scared of the dark, but the night lights helped. He kept himself close to them.

Judy approached Nick who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Thanks for letting me tuck in the kids for a change. Anything good on there?"

"Well Carrots, I seem to be getting famous. Looks like my 'Pred's for Peace' campaign made the news."

She sat down and cuddled up next to him. "Really?"

"Yeah! I guess having Gazelle make that big announcement drove ratings enough that people saw my speech after. They interviewed some predators who seem to be excited about the proposition."

Judy's ears perked up. "Really? Well that's great! Looks like sacrificing your job may have been worth it if it helps make our city better."

"Please don't remind me Fluff!"

She patted Nick on the knee. "Everything will work out for the best. You'll see. Tomorrow's another day."

"Great. Another day closer to election day when the big riot is planned. But still, I feel like I'm bringing hope. Hope for tomorrow." The red fox then sang.

 _"My badge I released so I can bring about peace."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"Will my plan surpass or just fall on it's ass?_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"I want to show what a great fox can be while helping protect this great city."_

 _"I just hope I don't endanger my family."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

The scene then changed to Duke Weaselton who was in bed with his wife. He was exhausted from love making.

 _"Well my wife is great, but she drains my prostate."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"Will I end up a slob or be good at my job?"_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"I just want to run a great company."_

 _"And provide my clients some good quality."_

 _"And hope that makes me some major money!"_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

The scene then changed to chief Bogo who was sitting on the edge of Francine's bed. She was laying beside him. "Bogo honey, come back to bed. You need some rest before interrogating..."

"I know, I know. But I can't rest dear. He's been right under our noses the whole time! I can't wait to hear his explanation."

"Don't forget that you have your custody hearing in the morning too."

"Even if I win that, I doubt my son will want to stay with me. My wife has poisoned him against me."

 _"I want this divorce to be done. Get to see my son."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"Things look up at least. We have the Big Cheese."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"Can I stop the riots from happening?"_

 _"On election day, is it peace I will bring?"_

 _"Stopping the Big Cheese may just be the thing."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

The scene then changes to Spots whose just finished her game with James. She looks longingly at pictures of him and her on her phone.

 _"Why does this man make me doubt who I am?"_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"I thought I liked girls but he's rocking my world."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"Can still call myself a true lesbian?"_

 _"When I'm starting to think there's a chance I like men?"_

 _"That damn cougar, James makes me doubt what I am!"_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

Speaking of, James is lying on the couch and putting away his phone after he was also looking a pictures of him and Spots.

 _"Dear heavens above, I think I'm in love."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"She fills the whole in my heart when my mom did depart."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"My new parents want to go back to my home."_

 _"But the past memories hurt me to the bone."_

 _"They don't understand and I feel so alone."_

 _"What will tomorrow bring?"_

Now there is a barrage of singing from all the characters.

 _"I'm not a fraud!"_

 _"Preds for Peace!"_

 _"Love Everyone!"_

 _"I'm alone in a crowd!"_

 _"Ring! Ring! Got the Bling! Bling!"_

 _"Welcome to the World"_

 _"This was the story recap song!"_

And now, everyone together.

 _"Thanks for sticking with us, I know we're making a fuss."_

 _"What will the next story bring?"_

 _"Now, don't you dread. We got more stories ahead."_

 _"What will the next one bring?"_

 _"We got a few more tales, until the big climax."_

 _"We promise we won't fail, so sit back and relax."_

 _"These songs were cheesy as hell. Like they're written by hacks."_

 _"But what will tomorrow bring?"_

 _"What Will? What will? What WILLLLL?!"_

 _"What will tomorrow...Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?!"_

 **11:45pm...**

 **...In the Zootopia Maximum Security Prison.**

 **...In the cell of the Big Cheese.**

The Big Cheese awakens as the cell phone lodged in his rectum buzzes. "GAH! Of all the lousy times! Right when I'm sleeping!"

He goes to his toilet and...does what he needs to do to fish out the phone and remove it from it's zipped bag. "I should be upset, but to be honest, I'm starting to enjoy the vibrations. What's going on?"

The Adviser spoke from the other side. _"They know who you are."_

The Big Cheese gasped. "WHAT?! It can't be!"

 _"It's true. Batrov did not wait for his lawyer. He told them who you were."_

"DAMMIT! Have him killed immediately!"

 _"We tried,. It was a waste of our resources and I refuse to go further on it. He's left the state and even the last pursuers failed. The secrets out so there's no reason to silence him any longer. The guards will be picking you up for interrogation at midnight."_

"SIGH! What do I do?!"

 _"We go with 'Plan B'."_

"Which is?"

 _"...You might not like it. You see, John Wilde's damn son has been making a peacekeeping program called 'Pred's for Peace' which may help unite predators and prey against our cause. We need to stop that. My plan is simple. We need to make you sympathetic and pitiful so they'll join our cause instead."_

"And how do I go about doing that?!"

 _"I need you to beat the shit out of yourself."_

"...WHAT?!"

 _"The people of this city need to see you as abused by the system. As someone who's been seen as the villain as of late, you need to be seen as the victim. The media will put you in a much more presentable light and you can tell them about how Bogo and the guards roughed you up. It will be a blatant lie. A lie they can prove, but the media won't care. Other predators will empathize with you and join our cause. This will be believable after he went nuts on Batrov during his interrogation."_

"...That's...actually better than what we had planned."

 _"I always have a contingency planned. Now you better hurry...Leodore Lionheart!"_

"Why did say my name like that?"

 _"Well, imagine if it was a big mystery who you were and it was building up over many stories up to this point and a third party were reading this whole tale in text and when it got to this point, some readers would be like, 'Woah!' and others would be like, 'I knew it was him all along!' "_

"...You're weird."

 _"It runs in my family. While I thank you for going along with my master plan this whole time, I have to ask you. Why? Why did you destroy an almost guaranteed spot as the mayor again to become a kingpin in this plot?"_

"Why did you not want this position yourself?"

 _"I only want to be free and to have peace. Peace for all predators. You?"_

"I don't want to be mayor again. To be beholden to a bunch of whiny voters. I want ALL the power! I WANT TO BE KING! And this king shall return to take his throne once that dome goes up."

 _"Yes. It's all in place. That dome is impenetrable from the outside. Once it goes up, the guards loyal to our cause will release us and we'll be able to go free and wreak havoc! I even have a man close to the mayor who will make sure that dome stays closed."_

"What about the other guards?"

 _"They will come down sick from their poisoned lunches the day before."_

"Brilliant!"

 _"Now hurry up. You have three minutes These will be our final words to each other."_

"Wait! Who are you? You never told me."

 _"Nobody. Just a ghost. Now smash that phone over your skull so they cannot trace it back to me. Goodbye Leo."_

"Goodbye." Lionheart did just that. He smashed the cell phone so hard over his head so hard that it caused him bleeding. He stumbled as he went over and flushed the crumbled bits of phone down the toilet. He then took his own claws and raked them across his face. The pain caused him to roar.

"Woah! You okay buddy?" Asked a prisoner in the next cell over.

"SILENCE!" Leo roared as proceeded to smash his face on the sink and jab himself in the stomach with his own bedpost. He then slammed himself into the wall again and again to cause more trauma to his body.

He stopped just a minute before the guards would arrive. It was Wolf and Stein doing double duty due to to amount of officers released or injured. They were shocked at what they saw.

"Okay Mr. Lionheart. Swinton and Bogo have some questions for...WOAH! What the hell happened to you?!"

"It...It was one of the guards!" Leo cried. "He came when I was asleep and attacked me! It's mostly rhinos and elephants! They always attack me!"

"That's terrible!" said Wolf. "It was probably Trunkaby! That guy's a specist and a half!"

The guards carried Leo off. One of his arms on each of their shoulder's.

"Yeah!" Stein replied. "You can never trust those damn elephants!"

As they carried Leo off, he sang quietly to himself.

 _"Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiing! Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiiing!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

Stay tuned for two epilogues and a deleted scene followed by our next story...

 **Moving Forward**

The Wilde's are adjusting to their new home they moved into. James Wolford is afraid to move back home and deal with the memories that haunt him. The Clawhauser's are moving out while Duke Weaselton does some construction on their house and Bogo is moving on with his life after GASP! Being fired?!

This will be followed up with..

 **Castles and Dragons**

An almost all OC short story, James gets together with his nerd friends for a game of 'Castle and Dragons' and to help morn the loss of James' finally meets the elephant of her dreams, but can she get him out of his shy, introverted shell? We also see Nick meet up with Jerry Jumbeau Junior for the first time since Nick's pawpsicle hustle and the elephant gives him a piece of his mind.


	21. Epilogues and A Deleted Scene

Epilogues and A Deleted Scene

A/N: _WARNING Despite this being a "T" rated fanfic, the first epilogue has a scene that is a bit risque. Michael is dealing with his nightmares and Spots helps him through it, but only because Judy can't. It's midnight and she's...well...stuck. While peeking through the door, Judy and Nick manage to lie out of how their stuck. The whole situation isn't much worse than a situation comedy "innuendo" joke, but I thought I'd be cautious and let you know in case you wanted to skip it._

 **Epilogue One: Nightmare Fuel**

 **12:15am November 2nd**

"AAAH!" Michael screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Michael was having another nightmare in his sleep. Petey immediately ran over and shook him awake. "Mike! Mike! Wake up! It's just... _#$ %!_...just a dream!"

Michael looked over at his brother and started crying. Petey hugged him close. "It's okay. It's just a dream. MOOOOM!"

Spots peeked her head out of her room. "Was that Michael screaming?"

This was followed by Judy cursing behind her as she peeked out of her own room. "Of all the lousy timing...Spots! PSSSST! Spots!" Judy whispered to the hyena.

"What's up mom?"

Judy would only peek her head out. "Check in on Michael! Please!"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm naked."

"So? Get some clothes on!"

"I'm..." Before she could finish, the tip of Nick's tail fell on top of her head. "I'm...stuck."

"Ooooooh! I gotcha. I'll be right..."

But before she could finish, Mike and Petey ran out of their room. "There she is!" Michael said. "Mom! Mom! I had a bad dream!"

Petey noticed something right away. "Mommy! You have hair on your head!

"Right! Unnnnhhh...I'm trying on a wig."

Mike went to hug Judy, but she stopped him. "Hold on honey, I'm naked."

"But I was so scared!"

"I know dear but..." Before she could finish, Petey peeked inside much to the annoyance of Judy. "Hey! Get out!"

Petey spilled the beans. "Mommy and daddy's buts are #$%! stuck together! That wig is daddy's tail!"

"Cheezus Mice!" Judy cursed under her breath.

Cotton came out and had heard everything. "Why are your butts stuck together?"

Judy was trying to come up with an excuse. "Well...Ummm..."

Nick saved with Judy with a good excuse. "It's kind of embarrassing..."

Judy got scared. "Nick! Don't say it in front of the kids!"

"...but we were naked and getting ready for bed, when the leg of our corner desk broke."

Judy was catching on. "Hunh? I mean...right!"

"So we got out some super glue and one thing led to another and we accidentally glued our butts together."

"Good! I mean, yes. That's what happened."

Petey tried to shame them. "Oh mommy and daddy! You should NEVER use super... #$%! super glue while naked. Trust me. I know from experience."

Judy's ears were beet red while Nick was chuckling from behind. "You're right. You're right. But we'll be okay. This glue ummm...'dissolves' from fur in about what?"

"A half hour." Nick replied.

"Right! In about a half hour. So Michael, Spots is going to comfort you until then. Okay?"

" _SNIFF!_ O-Okay. I guess."

Spots shooed the kids into her room. "Okay you guys! In my room for now! I got an idea." She then looked over at Judy and Nick. "You guys need an intercom so you don't have these little 'interruptions'. How does he even fit?"

"If he was a rabbit, he'd be massive, but as a fox, he's quite tin-"

Nick got offended. "Hey! Hey! HEY! My daughter doesn't need to know about my size! Okay?"

"Whatever." Spots replied. "Later mom. Later 'tiny'."

Spots shut the door behind them.

Nick sighed. "I'm gonna take the next small apartment available in this building just so we can have our own "Honeymoon Room".

Judy agreed. "Sounds like a good plan."

Spots walked into her room where the kids were sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to console a weeping Michael. Petey rubbed his back while Cotton held onto him close and kissed his cheeks."

Spots went over to her computer and clicked on her "clean" browser. "Look Mike, you gotta face this fear straight on. I'm gonna go to image search and print up some pictures of hawks."

"NOOOO!" Michael cried as he tried to run away. Spots quickly grabbed him and held him to her chest.

She petted the bunnies head. "Shhhhh! It's okay. It's okay. They're just pictures. They can't hurt you."

"I don't wanna look at them! They're scary!" He bawled.

"You HAVE to Michael, or else you'll constantly have these nightmares. You got to face them head on. Trust me. I have a good idea. You may even have some fun!"

Michael saw one of the hawks from Spots' image search and freaked out. "AAAH!" He screamed as he shut his eyes and wet his jammies a little.

"You don't have to look at them now..." said Spots. "...but you will after we print them on paper."

She printed them up and picked up Michael. "Okay. Cotton, get your erasable markers. We're heading to the coffee table."

She spread the three photos of hawks that she printed onto the coffee table. "Okay Mike, in order for this to work, you NEED to look at the photos."

"NOOO!" He said with his paws over his eyes.

Spots sat him down on the couch with him and kissed his forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of Mike. They are just photos on paper. They can't hurt you at all, BUT...you can attack them! Make fun of them!"

Michael opened his eyes and looked at the pictures. "Scary! Scary!"

"Maybe..." Spots replied. "But let's take them down a notch, Watch me."

She took the small, black marker and drew some broken glasses on the hawk. She then put buck teeth on him. "Duuurr! Look at me! I'm a stupid-looking hawk! DUUURRR!"

Michael giggled. "He DOES look stupid!"

"Right!" Spots replied and handed the boy some markers. "Now you try."

"I've never drawn anything before."

"You'll get the hang of it. Cotton, Petey, I want you to draw all over your pictures too okay? Make them look really dumb!"

The kids did just that and were giggling the entire time. "Look!" Michael said. "I drew poo running down his pants!"

Spots rubbed the boy's head. "That's the idea! Keep drawing over them!"

Within five minutes, they were done. "Okay guys, show Michael what you drew."

They did just that. Michael laughed as he saw the hawks with busted teeth, an arrow through the head, goofy eyes and more.

Spots got behind him. "Okay, one last thing. You see that trash bin over there? I want you to look at each of photo and say 'I'm not afraid of you! You look stupid!' Then crumple up the paper into a ball. You know what a ball looks like Michael?"

"Yes."

"Good! Then, I want you to throw it into the trash can."

"Okay." Michael said. His little paws trembled as he picked up the first photo, but with a look of brave determination he shouted "I'm not afraid of you! You look stupid!" He then crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the bin. He did it one more time with another paper. "I'm not afraid of you!" He tossed it again and it hit dead center.

Spots applauded. "Dang! You're an ace at aiming! Maybe you should play basketball."

Michael then picked up the paper he drew. "You know what? Can I put this one on the fridge? I want mommy and daddy to see how good a job I did drawing for the first time."

"Sure!" Spots replied and she took it over the the fridge.

She then lead them back to their rooms. "Okay guys, I think that should do it. Are you less afraid now Michael?"

"Yes!" Michael replied. "Hawks aren't scary. They're stupid-looking!"

"Right. Okay you guys, time for bed."

"WAIT!" Michael said as he guestered Spots to pick him up.

"What's wrong?" Spots replied as she picked the bunny up.

A teary-eyed Michael kissed Spots on the cheek and hugged her close. "You may be ugly, but you have the most beautiful soul."

That did it. Tears started running down Spots cheeks. " _SNIFF!_ You little jerk! Now what am I gonna do?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Now all three of you are tied for my favorite. I can't chose!"

The two of them giggled as she put him to bed. Michael still stayed by the nightlight, but he had no more nightmares about hawks that night or any other.

 **Epilogue 2: One Big Birthday**

 **SPOILER ALERT!** _This is an epilogue related to another epilogue (the one featured in "In Custody"). In this story, you'll find out a bit about the future of Duke Weaselton after the big "Purge" incident so if you don't want any hints, you might wanna pass this little story._

 **6:30 am Friday, December 17th**

Tim Wolford was looking through the window at the nursery where his little cubs were being taken care of. Auburn had just given birth to them and James stayed behind to take care of her. A smile was over his long muzzle as he looked over the cubs. "Look at 'em. Dey're beautiful."

"Hey 'tanks!" said a familiar voice. "Me and my wife made 'dem!"

"What?" Wolford looked over to see Duke Weaselton.

"Thanks fer comin' by ta see my new cubs Tim! Yer a real pal!"

"I didn't come here ta see yer cubs! My wife just gave birth to OUR cubs!"

A smile came over Duke's face. "H-HEY! How about 'dat! And here you guys had a two week lead on us! Well, 'da smaller the mammal, 'da faster 'da gestation period I guess."

"Yeah. And now Judy's due in six weeks."

"Our kids are gonna have 'da biggest birthday parties."

"And it's gonna be hell on out wallets!" Tim chuckled. "So how's 'da civil service treatin' ya Mr. 'Assistant Mayor'?"

"Don't remind me." Duke said. "I'm busy all day and night. I can't even run my construction company as it's seen as a conflict of interest! Rico's runnin' things until my term is I hope is sooner 'dan later!"

"You can always quit."

"Naaah. 'Da people of 'dis city put 'deir faith in me and I gotta see 'dat through."

"Maybe you'll be mayor someday."

"Mayor?! HA! I'm just an over-glorified secretary. A weasel mayor. 'Dat'll be the day!"

"It's a different world since the purge." Tim said. "Anything's possible. So how many kids ya got?"

"Four. She was pregnant with six but two-a 'dem got eaten by the others in 'da womb. It happens. Poor Paco still feels guilty fer eatin' his siblings when Juanita was pregnant with him. I guess she shouldn't-a told him about 'dat."

"Those are my seven 'dere." Wolford pointed out to Weaselton. "'Dere's Janet. She was stillborn, but James managed 'ta bring her back ta life!"

" 'Dat's wonderful!" Duke replied. "What a great kid!"

"He's 'da best! then 'dere's the other two girls, Amy and Terry and four sons! Robert, Nicholas, Rockford and...Deathslayer."

Duke laughed. " 'Deathslayer?!' Why'd ya name him 'dat?"

"I didn't. James got to name a few of 'da kids."

"Well that was a mistake."

"Hey now! He saved Janet's life when everyone else gave up! He could'a named ALL my kids as far as I'm concerned."

"I get 'dat" Duke replied as her pointed at his cubs. "Three girls! Stacy, Nancy and Princess and my new son, Juan!"

Wolford squinted. "Uhhh...is it me or does Princess have a bit of a...Twitch?"

"Don't worry. I got my wife preggers 'da night before Twitch was released. It's a genetic condition 'dat runs in 'da family."

"Oh." Wolford replied while sipping on some coffee.

"Yeah, I didn't let him bang my wife until DAYS later!"

Wolford immedeatly spit some of his coffee out.

"Yeah I know." Duke said. "But with 'da kinda sexual appetite she's got, I gotta have some backup!"

Meanwhile, James walked out to the waiting room to go to the snack machine when he passed by the little ferret boy who was sitting there with worry. "Hey! You're Duke's son...Paco right?"

"Si!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"My momma just gave birth to my new siblings."

James decided to sit beside the boy. "So they won't let you in to see her yet? You shouldn't be out here on your own."

"No, that's not it. I'm...I'm scared."

"Scared?! Of what?"

"Momma told me why I was an only child. When I was still in her belly I... _SNIFF!.._ I ate my other siblings! Why did I do that?!"

The cougar rubbed the little ferret's back. "It happens. When your in the womb as a fetus, your body is just running on instinct. Maybe she didn't eat enough or expelled to much energy and if left you hungry and your body just found the closest source of food."

"But what if it happens again?! I don't wanna hurt my family!"

James chuckled "Of COURSE that won't happen again! You can think and feel now. Not just some...not fully formed creature going on instinct! And like I said before, it happens. Did you lose any cubs this time?"

"Si. Momma was pregnant with six. Now we have four because two got eaten."

"Do you blame the other four?"

"...No."

"Then don't blame yourself! You know for a fact that you're going to do everything in your power to protect these cubs. Paco, I think you're gonna be a great big brother, just like me!"

"You're a big brother?"

"As of about an hour ago."

Paco got excited. "Your momma gave birth today too?!"

"Yeah! Small world hunh? Tell you what? My dad and your dad are friends, so we're gonna see each other from time to time. I'll give you some tips I learn for being a good big brother and you can do the same for me. Okay?"

"Okay!" Paco said excitedly and hugged James.

James stood up and took Paco's hand. "C'mon! Show me where you mom's room is and I'll escort you."

Paco jumped off his seat and the two walked off paw in paw.

 **Deleted Scene: Movie "Preen"meire**

 _I took this one out for several reasons. The main story was already going on for too long and it wasn't important to the arc. It also shows Spots getting a little TOO close to James in their relationship and I already have plans for them in the story after this next one. Whether it's a grooming act or no, no...'lesbian' is gonna let themselves have a bit of a make-out session with a boy like the one described here. Now, Spots is slowly turning around on James, but this is too much at this particular time._

 **7:37pm November First At the local movie theater...**

Suzie the giraffe was munching down on some popcorn while watching "Just-Mice League" with her friends, Spots and James. The three were sitting in the far back row meant for larger mammals. James and Spots had to sit together on a giant child's booster seat usually meant for elephant cubs just so they could see the screen.

"This one's more colorful than the other D.Z. movies I think." said Suzie. "What do you think Spots."

"It's a snorefest." Spots said. Like clockwork, James fell asleep and his head rested onto Spots shoulder. "See what I mean?"

Suzie giggled. "You two look so cute like that."

"Shut it!" Spots snarled. "It has to be like this because if he leans the other way, he'll fall over. The arm rest is too large and out of the way. I only sat here with you because you've been crying about how lonely you've been!"

"I know and I thank you Spots. It's nice having my old friend back in the city again."

About twenty more minutes went into the movie when Spots felt something warm and wet slide up her neck. "What the f-"

"Nnnn...don't cuss mom." James snored out."I'm just cleaning your face,"

Suzie gushed "Awwww! He thinks your his dead mother and he's preening you!"

"Preening?"

"Yeah. It's nothing sexual."

"I know that!" Spots huffed, "My dad and I groom each other sometimes to get rid of fleas." This is followed by another lick to the face by James which me Spots giggle. "Tee-Hee! Stop it!"

"NnnhhWon't be long momma. You have to get clean." He licked her chin this time.

Spots just gave up and let it happen. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was really enjoying it. "Mmmm...You jerk. Two can play at this game."

She started licking back. His cheeks, his forehead, his ears. They were both preening each other.

Suzie watched as she mumbled to herself in a sarcastic tone. "Oh sure. You're TOTALLY a lesbian. Right"

"I heard that!" Spots snapped as she kept preening James. Then it happened. She felt the prickles of his brush-like tongue on hers. by accident, their preening over-lapped and she let the moment last about one second longer than she was aware of.

She shoved James back and slapped him hard in the face.

"OW!" James mewed. "What the heck was that for?! Why am I wet?"

For a brief moment, Spots assumed he was doing the preening on purpose. She was wrong and felt incredibly guilty for slapping him. Not only that, she realized that it was HER who was taking advantage of the situation. Not him.

"Sorry! Sorry! You had a ummmm..mosquito on you!"

"Must've been a hell of a mosquito!"

"It was huge. I-I didn't mean to slap you so hard! I'm sorry!" She kissed the cheek she slapped him with and gave him a hug.

"Okay. Forgiven!...Doesn't explain why my face is wet. Yours too."

Suzie went to speak up. "That's because you two were pre-"

Spots leaped up and clamped herself onto Suzie's mouth. "Nothing happened between me and James! Do I make myself clear?!"

All Suzie could get out was. "Mmmm-Hmmmph!"

"Good!" She dropped back down in front of James "Just drop it okay?! If you do, I'll let you hold my paw for the rest of the movie"

" _SIGH!_ Alright."

"WOULD YOU TWO PIPE DOWN?!" Shouted one of the movie patrons in front of them.

"Sorry!" James and Spots said together.

Later on, James went home to play "Zombie Hunter 4" online with Spots. Tim Wolford walked in to his open room to have some small talk.

"Hey! How was your little date night?"

"Suzie was with us, so it was more of a get-together."

"Oh...How was 'da movie?"

"Pretty lousy. I nodded off a few times. It was painful to watch!"

 ** _Okay! That's all for this fic! I'm gonna take a little break, but will be back after Christmas. The first chapter of "Moving Forward" will be Lionheart's interrogation._**


End file.
